Declaration of War
by fuji92
Summary: World War III have came at the Academy City's doorstep,with the Necessarius and England preoccupied, Can Touma who is now in a newly established defense force save his beloved City?  plot from Endwar and WiC. This story is 'losely' based on the canons.
1. Prolouge to War

Disclaimer: I do not own The Railgun or Index characters. This is my first fanfic so please review any mistake or comment for it. Your cooperation is truly appreciated. (P.S. I am also used the Tom Clancy's EndWar and World in Conflict as a reference, not the character but their equipment and the setting).

* * *

World War III

A Prologue to War,

Moscow, Russian Federation,

22nd December 2021.

It has been a year since World War III began, tension were high after the current administration of the Russian Federation has been taken over by the Russian Orthodox Church. The situation in Europe is under control thanks to the Roman Catholic Church (under the influence of Fiamma of the Right) whom is working together with the Orthodox Church.

xxxxxxxxx

Kremlin,

Moscow, Russian Federation.

In a meeting room inside the Kremlin, a group of men whose comprised of the President of the Russian Federation Viktor Konstantin Kapalkin son of the late Vselovod Kapalkin and his chief of staff.

"Tovarishch President, the situation has changed dramatically since the war began one year earlier," said General Pavel Kruchevskii, Director of the Glavnoje Razvedyvatel'noje Upralvenije (GRU) a Russian Foreign Military Intelligence Agency and also act as the head of the Russian Armed Forces.

"The European is now in our control thanks to the help of the Roman Catholic Church," he looked at the President before his continued his briefing.

"With the European mainland in our control, only one nation left standing, the Isle of Britain," he ended with a concerned voice.

"You seem pretty concerned about it General, what is the problem?" President Viktor inquired.

"Well tovarishch President, as we know, Britain is the center of a powerful Christian organization known as the English Anglican Church and have a powerful Christian magic organization known as Necessarius which is equivalent to our Annihilatus and also the Catholics 'Gods Right Seat' and from our intelligence report, the Anglican Church is now cooperating with one of our enemy which is Academy City that are secretly helping the American forces to defend their homeland against our assault." General Pavel finishes his explanation.

"If that so," President Viktor took a deep breath before continuing. "What are our options?" as President Viktor looking at his chief of staff to find any suggestion to counter these problems.

"I think I have a suggestion." A certain Bishop named Nikolai Tolstoy whom has been promoted to Arch-Bishop of the Russian Orthodox Church due to his effort of allying with the Catholics during the Invasion of Europe suggesting with a sinister grin on his face.

After Tolstoy finished his suggestion (you will know what Tolstoy is suggesting), President Viktor moved into a deep thought before finally said "Alright gentlemen, we need your approval of the plan so who is agree to these plan?" Just after President Viktor asking for agreement, all of his chief of staff unanimously vote an agreement to his plan.

"Alright, like the Arch-Bishop Tolstoy said, we will keep the English forces and the Anglican Church preoccupied by ordering the Roman Catholic Churches, Annihilatus and our main forces to spread the Western Front to the British Isle. With the English and the Americans are busy to defending their homeland, we will organize an invasion force to invade our enemy, the 'Academy City'."

President Viktor ended his speeches with a date. "The date of the invasion will be on 31st and this operation is codenamed Operation: Dark Sea."

With that…the Invasion of the Academy City is set into motion.

* * *

Finally, I've remade the prologue...thank god. Oh and by the way those who didn't know what is going on, I'll try to make a recap (now my own story recap) so please be patient.


	2. Chapter 1: Preparations for War

Disclaimer: I do not own the Railgun and Index series so please enjoy.

Authors note: It takes a while for me to think for the storyline for the next chapter so please enjoy it and don't forget to comment on it and sorry for the spelling error like Nikolay Tolstoy should be Nikolai Tolstoy with an 'I' in the end. Thank you and please bear with me for this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Vatican Response and the Russian Preparation.

Vatican City, Italy,

23rd December 2021.

A year since the fall of Europe by the Russian forces, most of the European territory have been occupied by the Russian except for Italy and especially the Vatican City, the heart of the powerful and influential Christian sect called the Roman Catholic Church. The reason why Italy is not invaded is because the Roman Catholic Church has taken over the Italian Government and decided to leave the European Federation and helped the Russian invasion over Europe, leaving the European weak to counter the invasion and utterly defeated. In return for the Roman Catholic assistance, Russia agrees in dividing the European into two territories, the Northern Europe that stretches from Norway to Northern France is in Russian control while the rest of the Southern Europe from Germany to Southern France is in Vatican control. Thus making the Roman Catholic Church the most influential and powerful political powerhouse in the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days after the Russian plan to invade Academy City, a message has been sent by the Russian Orthodox Church to Fiamma of the Right, the former leader of the God's Right Seat and the current Pope of the Roman Catholic Church after he overthrow his predecessors in a power struggle between the Church high officials. After receive the message, Fiamma then summon a meeting together with his cabinet called the Pontifical Commission of the Vatican City State at the Papal Palace.

"I have received a message from the Arch-Bishop Nikolai Tolstoy of the Russian Orthodox Church. He and his government are preparing for the invasion of Academy City and he also requested our help to assist them with the invasion." Explain the Pope to his cabinet.

One of the Cardinals of the Commission asks "What we should do to assist them your Honor?"

Fiamma replies "They requested us to assist them on making a simultaneous invasion of England while the Russians invade Academy City. From their explanation, the Anglican Church is cooperating with Academy by providing any assistance if one of them are under attack. If we can keep them busy long enough for the invasion to succeed, the Russian promised to support us in eliminating the Anglican Church and also promised that we can have England as a reward for helping them." Fiamma finishes his explanation.

His secretary, Cardinal Johann Schneider, a German born Cardinal added "We all know that the Anglican Church and also Academy City is a thorn on our side, if we succeed in defeating both, we will be acknowledge as a powerful force not to be reckon with and also we will have no more trouble or problem from both sides."

The rest of the members are looking and discussing each other until one of them asks "How about the English Necessarius and the Academy Cities Esper's, they proved to be a worthy opponent if we are not careful enough your Honor."

"Don't worry about it, I will sent some of our magicians to assist the Russians in Academy City and for Necessarius, I will sent Vento of the Front and Acqua of the Back to deal with them." A sinister smile covers his face.

"Call our Minister of Defense, tell him the plan and prepare our forces for the upcoming invasion of England and make sure to reply the message to the Russians that we are agreeing with the plan. That is all." With this, everyone then immediately goes to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vladivostok, Russian Federation,

23rd December 2021.

Vladivostok is a strategic military importance because it was used by the Pacific Fleet of the Russian Navy to observe the American Pacific Fleet during that Cold War and World War III. It has a naval, army and air force base and also possibly a secret Nuclear Launch Facility. The Russian hide this fact from the world especially the American in fear of their retaliation for not following their Nuclear Arms Reduction Treaties and also as a last resort weapon if Russia lose the war. General Pavel and Arch-Bishop Nikolai Tolstoy are headed to Vladivostok to discuss and see the preparation for the invasion with several other important representatives from the Navy and the Air Force.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vladivostok Naval Base, Russian Federation,

Principal Base of the Russian Pacific Fleet, 23rd December 2021.

The naval docks are crowded with supply ships heading for United States in effort to resupplying their forces for their American offensive. Behind the scene, a certain Admiral of the Russian Navy Pacific Fleet and the commander of this naval base are inspecting the ships and their supplies that are bound to America.

"Tovarishch admiral, all of the supplies are now on the ships and requesting for departure sir." His Vice Admiral informed.

The Admiral said "Of course, tell the Captain to depart right away."

"Da tovarishch." As his Vice Admiral give him a salute and took off to see the captain.

After the Vice Admiral gone, a Sailor approached him and said "Tovarishch Admiral, there is a guest wanted to see you right now, they are at the office now sir." After hearing it, the Admiral thanks the Sailor and goes off to see his guest.

After arriving in his office, he suddenly recognizes a certain General of the GRU. "Ah! Tovarishch General Pavel Kruchevskii! It's been awhile yes!" he said after approaching the General and greets him with a happy laugh.

"Tovarishch Admiral Vladimir Sergetov! It's good to see you too old friend." As both hug in a traditional Russian greeting.

After a while, both the Admiral and the General's entourage gathered a meeting at the meeting room in his office.

"So…..how are you doing? Still looking at the intelligence paper I see eh?" Admiral Vladimir asks.

"Da, I'm doing something like that lately." General Pavel replies.

"Alright" as Pavel continues, "Vladimir, I want you to meet my other colleagues." He pauses for a second before he continued.

"This man beside me is the Arch-Bishop of our Orthodox Churches, Arch-Bishop Nikolai Tolstoy, the other man next to Nikolai is the Air Force commander Colonel General Anatoly Berbatov, and next to him is my officer of the 92nd Spetsnaz Guard Brigade, Colonel Oleg Petrovkin. You have received my message yes Valdimir?" he asks his friend after introducing his entourage.

"Yes Pavel, I've received the message yesterday." He pauses for a moment before he continued, "But are you sure these plan will work, I mean the English is not a problem but Academy City has a very sophisticated weaponry in the same level as the European Enforcer Corps but much more higher, do you think we can win?" Vladimir asks with doubt written all over his face.

General Pavel replies with a confident tone, "Why yes my friend, even though our technology is inferior to them but we have strength in numbers and also I have come up with a good battle plan." The other people looked at each other and wondered what his plan is? Even the Arch-Bishop is confused.

"My battle plan is very simple, we will catch the enemy by surprise!" exclaimed Pavel.

Colonel Anatoly and Admiral Vladimir simultaneously ask, "With what?"

The GRU General replies with a question "Do you know a method suggested by General Marachenko during the Cold War?"

The Admiral then quickly realized and said "You mean that we invade by using a disguised Cargo Ships?" The Admirals answer prompted the others to look at him.

"Yes Vladimir, that's the plan. The Ministry of Defense has requisitioned a large amount of modified cargo ships to be used for the invasion, probably in 100 to 200 vessels." Pavel then continued by asking Vladimir who is amazed by the plan.

"Vladimir what is the composition of your fleet?"

Vladimir replies "We have 10 destroyer escorts, 2 heavy cruisers named _Marat _and _Voronezh_, and one Aircraft Carrier _Chernobyl_."

Hearing these, General Pavel said, "Good, your fleet is essential for the invasion and with your aircraft carrier, an air support will be needed in supporting the ground assault. I will try to ask the Ministry of Defense to requisition some submarine with the ability to launch cruise missiles."

He then look at Nikolai and ask, "Are my plan acceptable, Arch-Bishop?"

Nikolai replies "Yes your battle plan is impressive indeed; I will ordered some of my magician from Annihilatus to support the troops."

With everyone satisfied with the explanation, Vladimir asks Pavel, "Is this battle plan approved by the President?"

Pavel replied with a simple "Da, tovarishch."

* * *

Finally the second remake...okay now the first two chapter have been reorganized I'll try to do it better.


	3. Chapter 2:Calm before the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own both series (obviously) those are copyrights of ASCII media only.

Authors note: I need to thank randomfics for noticing my mistake and this time I'll try to make better chapter so please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Calm before the Storm.

Vladivostok Military Training Ground, Russian Federation,

25th December 2021.

In a cold Christmas day, the open sky rumbles with explosions and the snowy ground covered with the soldiers of the 92nd Spetznaz Guard Brigade and the newly arrived 4th Tank Division that have been requested by General Pavel to bolster the troops strength for the upcoming invasion. Coincidently, the President of the Russian Federation are coming to inspect the troop's preparation and also receive a briefing from the General himself.

"So Pavel, have you prepared everything?" asks President Viktor Kapalkin.

"Well most of it tovarishch President, we are still awaiting for the necessary equipment for the landing sir." Pavel explained to the President.

"Good Pavel, everything is according to plan to say at least. Your suggestion for the battle plan is truly remarkable, your late father would be proud of you." As the President patted Pavels shoulder while complimenting him personally.

"Thank you tovarishch President, but I need to ask something, how should we explain to those foreign reporters about the preparation? I'm fear that the enemy will know something is wrong when they see the news." The worried General asks the President.

"Don't worry, I'll personally tell the reporter that these is just an annual military exercise by the Spetznaz and the other army branch to show to the world that the Russian Military is stronger than ever or you can say it a Tour de Force in French I believe." Explain President with a confident face.

"Thank you tovarishch President, we will stick to our plan for now." After the briefing finished, both of them are continued to inspect the troops before the President leave for Moscow at that same day.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Academy City, West Tokyo, Japan,

25th December 2021.

It's a Christmas day in Academy City, and many of its inhabitants are going out to visit their friends or relatives or even hanging together at various shopping malls located within the City. During this time, Kamijo Touma, a high school student is waiting for a certain girl named Misaka Mikoto at the park where they first met according to Touma's recent memory because of his memory before.

"She is late." Touma complain to himself as he watches the time on his cell phone.

Before Christmas day, Touma has nothing to do for Christmas because his family is travelling overseas and most of his friends including Aogami and Tsuchimikado are at their relative's home for the holiday. After thinking a lot, he decided to call Misaka and ask her for a date at Christmas day.

After a flashback of what he was doing before Christmas day, he saw Misaka Mikoto running towards him. He waves his hand to her with a smile. Seeing him smile at her, Misaka could not stop blushing as she approach him.

"Hey Misaka, why are you late? Is your clock malfunctioned or you take your time to choose what to wear?" Ask Touma cynically.

"I'm NOT!" Misaka pouting angrily and threw a lightning bolt at him. Touma uses his right hand which is named the 'Imagine Breaker' repelled her attack.

"Still the same attitude eh Misaka." He smiles. Before he continues, he gave her a present which is a Gekota winter scarf and said "Merry Christmas Misaka."

Misaka suddenly blushed at the gifts. Her face blushing red hot that even a snow would melt if it lands on her face. She received the gifts and said "Thank you" and wear the scarf around her neck.

"Well then, shall we go now Misaka?" Touma asks Misaka.

"Y-y-yes, well lets go to that restaurant, I'm hungry." Misaka said to Touma while pointing at the recently opened restaurant across the street but still blushing because she is now with the man she likes.

"Okay then, don't worry because the dinner is on me. After we eating, let's go to the underground mall okay, it's getting pretty cold out here." Touma suggest to Misaka. Touma in his mind felt relieved that he will not have to feed someone because a certain Nun named Index is now in England to finish her training as a Nun of the Anglican Church but he is still making contacts with Index by sending her a letter sometimes.

Both couple walks to the restaurant happily but unknown to them and the rest of the residents of Academy City, their lives will not be the same anymore.

* * *

Well that is all I can give. Seriously, I need to think for a next plot and I'll probably be busy for the next few days so please review my story for any mistake or suggestion to make this story even better. So, Do Svidaniya.


	4. Chapter 3: The Oncoming Storm

Disclaimer: Again I do not own both of the series they are copyright of ASCII media group.

Authors note: After thinking so much for an idea…I'll try to make this chapter simple so please, give me a review okay.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Danger draws Near

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean,

26th December 2021.

The day after the so-called "annual military exercise" nearly 200 "cargo ships" have departed from the Vladivostok naval base in Russia together with approximately 30 submarines, 10 of them which is an SSBN type and 20 more are SSN's half of the submarines are relegated to escorting the ships while the others are given tasks to survey the Japanese coast for any presence of defenses that Academy City might set up. The main Russian Pacific Fleet lead by Admiral Vladimir is now stationed at Sakhalin Island. The Sakhalin Island situated on the North of Japan that has been contested by Russia and Japan for decades. Currently under Russian control, the Island is a very important strategic area because it has an airfield and also a naval base and also acts as a supply lines for the Russian forces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Onboard the Aircraft Carrier _Chernobyl_, Sakhalin Naval Base,

27th December 2021.

The Aircraft Carrier _Chernobyl_ is a one of a kind design that supposedly matches the American _Ronald Reagan _Class Aircraft Carrier in terms of defense, survivability, and aircraft capacity. The carrier's defensive systems are a revolutionary in design and also reported that its laser defensive system can destroy over 100 anti-ship missiles in one successive strike.

"Tovarishch Admiral, reconnaissance report from one of our submarine forces at Tokyo Harbor, they reported that the area is clear from enemy defenses except several Japanese Coast Guard and Academy City's Coast Guard patrol boats. No other defenses are seen in the area, they will report again if something comes up." As the Intelligence Officer finish his briefing to Admiral Vladimir at the bridge of the _Chernobyl_.

"Very well officer, you may go now." Just as he dismisses his subordinate, he look outside the bridges window, thinking about what will happen to the people of Academy City. He knows that Academy City is a threat to his Motherland because of the so-called illegal experiments that effecting the world's environment and danger to humanity if it lets out of control as the High Command informed him but he is worried that most of Academy City's inhabitants are students, students for god sake. He could not believe that he is actually attacking a people that is the same age with his son but he have to do it because he was a sailor, a sailor under the service of his Motherland and will follow the order to the letter.

After thinking about his conscience, he immediately calls the lead captain of the "cargo ship" that carrying soldiers of the 92nd SGB and most of the 4th Tank Division that are specially trained for the invasion.

"This is Admiral Vladimir of the Russian Pacific Fleet to Captain 1st Rank Alexei of the "cargo ship _Chernaya Luna_" please report in over." The _Chernaya Luna _is the codename for the invasion fleet for fear that any enemy intelligence unit will picked up their ploy,

"This is Captain 1st Rank Alexei of _Chernaya Luna _reporting in over." The captain responds.

"This is Admiral Vladimir, what is the status of the rest of the "_cargo_"? over." The Admiral asks the lead fleet.

"Everything is under control and we should be arriving at Tokyo Harbor at 4 days with the current speed." The captain explains.

"Very well, I need you to report your situation within every 2 hours, do you copy?" Satisfied with the current information he received, he asks the captain to updating his current situation within 2 hours for up to date situation of the fleet.

"Da tovarishch, will do, roger and out." The connection between the Captain and the Admiral is finally over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 1st District, West Tokyo, Japan.

26th December 2021.

The Academy City's 1st District is the "heart of administration center" for Academy City though the real place that makes all decision politically and socially are situated at 7th District where founder and Superintendent of Academy City, Aleister Crowley makes all decisions at a place called "Windowless Building".

A meeting between 12 Board of Directors of Academy City is taking place at one of the facilities especially built for the meeting. This time, their meeting will be joined by Aleister himself via video-conference from the "Windowless Building" to talk about the tensions between Academy City and Russia after Russian victory over Western Europe.

"Alright gentlemen, let's get this meeting started. We will first discuss about tensions between Academy City and Russia. We know that the Russian Military have achieved astounding victory in Europe and gaining an upper hand in American soil against our ally, the Americans. So, in case the Russian invaded, we need a plan to save this City and its inhabitants." One of the directors involving the Academy City's welfare explains the situation with a concerned face.

"Well, we don't know when the Russians will invade, we even see the news where the Russians just doing their routine military exercises. They will never invade us because they know what we are capable of." Explain one of the Directors that are in charge on Academy City weapons development.

"But we never know when the Russian will strike; those Russians are very expert in deceiving the enemy. We also never know what they are doing; even our satellite couldn't see what they are doing." The Welfare Director voices his concern.

Arguments between the Directors intensified with the one showing concern and the other one not showing any concern at all. Aleister witness this argument and feels left out of it. He just lamenting and sigh about what has happening until he think an idea.

"Gentlemen, stop arguing each other. I have thought a plan for defending Academy City when this so-called invasion will come." Aleister tries to attract the Directors to hear about his plans.

After a long hour of explanation, they reach a conclusion. With the lack of manpower in Anti-Skill and their reluctant on using Judgment and their Espers for defense purposes, they decided to form a formal conventional military forces known as 'Academy City's Defense Force' or 'ACDF' that is comprised mostly of level 0 Espers and Skill-Out not because of desperation but the City's Board of Director including Aleister sees their existence is a perfect "cannon fodder" to weaken the Russian forces in case they invade.

And Kamijo Touma is one of those unlucky Level 0 whom has been targeted for enlistment.

* * *

Sorry for the long story, as usual, please give me a review and the next time I'll try to insert in the VDV or Russian Elite Airborne Troops and probably Touma's reaction of his enlistment in the defense force.


	5. Chapter 4: Infiltration

Disclaimer: These series is under the control of JC Media and ASCII Works and is not mine.

Authors Note: It's has been a hectic week for me…but I'm really happy that the Season 2 of To Aru Majutsu no Index is finally out. For those who haven't watched the first episode, see it at ZOMGanime or other sites that you prefer. As I promised before, here is it so please review and enjoy reading.

* * *

Chapter 4: Infiltration.

Academy City, West Tokyo, Japan.

27th December 2021.

After the Board meeting on December the 26th, a public announcement has been made on the television and throughout Academy City via the Blimp that flying above Academy City and also via mail. The announcements are:

_Announcement from the Academy City's Board of Directors:_

_To all battle capable Level 0 and members of Skill-Outs, you have been called to enlist in the newly established Academy City's Defense Force to strengthen the City's defense and to support the Anti-Skills and Judgment in any worse case scenario that will happened. Recruitment letter will arrive to each selected Level 0's that are militarily capable and also members of Skill-Out will be given pardon by the Board of Directors from all crimes committed. This is not a forced mobilization and it is compulsory to enlist. Anyone who are not comply will be captured and facing the worst punishment. Dateline for the enlistment is on the 28th of December 2021._

"Oh no…I hope I'm not on the enlisted one….(sigh)." Kamijou Touma sighed as he turns off his television.

It has been a year Kamijou Touma finally lives comfortably in his dorm at the Academy City 7th District after Index move to England to finishes her final year as a "Nun in Training". Even with his famously known as a"Man of Misfortune" because he always encounter bad luck in his life but recently, there is no misfortune befalls him after Index travelled to England, and he also has no interference from anything during his Christmas date with Mikoto. He somehow thank to God for giving him a break from his bad luck until now.

(Knock…..knock...) a knock on the alerted Touma who was washing his dishes after having a lunch.

He approached the door and sees his neighbor and also his classmate Motoharu Tsuchimikado. "Hello Kami-yan! It seems you are a little bit slack are you?" Ask Tsuchimikado while holding two white envelope labeled "Important"

"Ah…yes I guess." He replied. He then asks, "What are doing here?" and pauses after he sees the envelope Tsuchimikado is holding.

"Oh me?" Tsuchimikado pauses before he continues, "I've just got a letter when I arrived from my vacation and there is one for you too." He then gives the envelope that has the name "Kamijou Touma" on it and gives it to Touma with a small grin on his face.

Seeing the envelope and Tsuchimikado's reaction, he knew that something is going wrong but not sure what it is. As he received the envelope, his feeling that something is bad is getting stronger and as he opens the envelope, he found a letter and read it. To his fear, it's not his family died of accident or even an arrest warrant, but an enlistment letter from the ACDF telling him to report in at Academy City's 2nd District tomorrow after school.

He looks at Tsuchimikado and sees that he too has the same letter as him and Tsuchimikado said with a cynical tone to the freaked out Touma "Don't worry, Aogami has called me that he also got the enlistment letter too. It seems that the three of us will be joining together."

As he looks at his friend and the letter, he cannot utter any word except his favorite quote, "FUKOU DA!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakhalin Island Air Force Base, Sakhalin Island, Russian Federation.

27th December 2021.

On the ice covered runway of Sakhalin Island Air Force Base, 150 men of the Russian Airborne Troops named _Vozdushno-Desantnye Voiska _or VDV is one of the most elite unit in the Russian Armed Forces after the Spetznaz Guard Brigade or SGB for short. They are well known for its ferocity and ruthlessness during their operations in Western Europe during World War III. They are now assembling at one of the facilities hangar to wait for their commanding officer and also the supervisor for their operation.

A man appeared at the hangar door, wearing a green camouflage uniform and a blue beret that still retaining the symbol of the Hammer and the Sickle, the old symbol of Russia, the Soviet Union and also attain the rank of Major.

The men in the hangar salute to the Major and he saluted back to his men and said, "At ease tovarishch, I'm Major Gennady Ivanovich and I will be your commanding officer for this operation. Do I make myself clear tovarishch?" he asks his men for conformation.

"Da! Tovarishch Major." The men simultaneously shout of their acknowledgement to their superior.

After Major Gennady finish introducing himself, another man suddenly came in to the hangar. This man is wearing a typical Russian high ranking officer and is apparently attain the rank of General. The men including Major Gennady saluted the General and the General saluted back.

The General then introduce himself to the men, "Morning tovarishch, I'm General Pavel Kruchevskii of the GRU and I also will be your supervisor for this operation." After introducing himself to the men, he look and nodded at Major Gennady and immediately, Major Gennady comes out from the hangar and comes in again with a map in his hand. He put the map on the prepared whiteboard for the rest of the man to see, it was the map of Academy City with several big red circle appeared on the map.

General Pavel then started briefing the men, "Tovarishchi ('i' is added as 's' in English for 'Comrades'), as you know, Operation Dark Sea has begun with our invasion fleet are now not far enough from Tokyo Harbor and in the 31st of December, the invasion will commence." He stopped for a moment to catch a breath before continuing.

"But before the invasion began, you have given the tasks to cripple the enemies' ability to counterattack. You will be divided into 3 groups, the first group callsign "Volki" will infiltrate Academy City's 23rd District which is an airport and also functional as an airbase that houses Academy City's advanced fighters and bombers, "Volki" will be tasked to sabotage the facilities to deny Air Superiority to Academy City." He pauses to catch a breath before he continues.

"The second team callsign "Medvedi" will infiltrate the Academy City's harbor facility at Tokyo Harbor. Reports indicate that Academy City has stationed a small but deadly fleet of stealth submarines. If this threat cannot be neutralized, it will jeopardize the invasion so "Medvedi" is tasked to search and neutralized the subs before it can be deployed."

He continued. "The third team callsign "Zmyeya" is tasked to take out Academy City's power supply by taking control of the City's only power sources, the Nuclear Energy Research Facility at Academy City's 10th District. Cutting of power supply to the City will make their defenses useless and vulnerable against our forces."

Before he ended his briefing he talked to Major Gennady, their commanding officer for the operation. "Tovarishch Major, any last words to your men before taking off for the operation?"

Major Gennady then looks at his men and called two of the men, one was a Captain and the other one is a Lieutenant. He then look again to his men and said, "Alright, you all have your orders, but before that we need to divide our teams first, I will lead the first team. This man, Captain Semenovich will lead the second team, while Lieutenant Alexeyevich will lead the third group. Do I make myself clear tovarishchi?" He asks again to confirm that the men heard the order.

"Da! Tovarishch Major!" The men respond with determination.

"Well done tovarishchi! The "Troops of Uncle Vasya" will bring the victory to the Motherland!" He exclaimed to raise the morale of his men.

The men then shouted their war cry, "For Uncle Vasya and for the Motherland!" and they went to the runway where 3 IL-112V Light Transport Plane awaits the VDV Paratroopers.

Before the 3 groups boarded their planes, General Pavel asks Major Gennady, "Tovarishch Major, remember the men and the pilot of the drop site okay Major."

The Major replied, "Da, Tovarishch General. I will informed them of the drop site when we were on our way."

A few minutes later, 3 planes took off one by one to their destination with General Pavel look at the plane for the last time and said "May God and Mother Russia protect those brave warriors."

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter, for the next chapter I'll consider to make chapter about the beginning of the invasion or the night before the invasion began. Before that, please review my work okay and for References:

1. Volki: Wolves

2. Medvedi: Bears

3. Zmyeya: Snake

4. "Troops of Uncle Vasya" refer to the founders of the post WWII VDV C.O. Soviet General Vasily Filipovich Margelov.


	6. Chapter 5: A Letter and a Strap

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the series. The series are Copyright of JC Media and ASCII Media Works.

Authors Note: Well, first I wanna say sorry for my late update (and for other reasons). Got pretty busy for my Exams and other things. Anyway just enjoy the story and sorry if there is a grammar or other mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Letter and a Strap.

Academy City, West Tokyo, Japan

28th December 2021.

It was another typical cold day for Kamijou Touma who has just got back from his school. Actually, Touma himself have given an early leave by the school authorities because the news of his enlistment that has spread throughout the school like a wildfire. To make matter even worse, many of his secret admirers come to his class very often to say goodbye or give him a farewell gift.

"Fukou da….." as Touma sighs about his misfortune.

"Oh well, I've gotta go to my dorm to pack things up before reporting in." He then walks quickly to his dormitory.

After arrived at his dorm he then heard someone shouting his name from behind, "Hey! Kamijou Touma!"He then turns around and see Motoharu's step-sister, Maika who is on a cleaning robot.

"Ah Maika, what is it?" Touma asked.

"Oh it's nothing, just coming here to say goodbye to my brother and to you too" Maika replied. She then continued "Oh I forgot something." Maika handed a letter and a small gifts and said "Those are from Misaka-san herself." After handing the gifts to Touma, she then leaves him saying that she needs to go back to her school.

After Maika disappeared from his sight, Touma immediately proceed to his room to pack his stuff before he goes to the 2nd District to report in. Touma, feeling tired after packing his stuff decided to rest a bit and looked at the letter and the gifts Maika gave to him.

"Hmm….from Misaka herself eh…" as he holds the letter and the gift. He then said "Alright let's look at the gift first." He immediately opened the gift and saw a certain Gekota Strap.

"Huh? A Gekota Strap?" He is curious and the same time puzzled but then he recognize that this is the strap Misaka used on her schoolbag. He then precedes to read to read the letter from Misaka that Maika gave to him. The letter wrote:

_Dear Touma,_

_I've heard from Maika that you have been selected to enlist in the Defense Force. At the beginning, I was pretty angry and sad because I don't want to lose you again and I nearly want to see you for explanation myself but after thinking a lot, I realized that knowing you, you will never stop at anything to protect the one you loved so don't worry, I will always be with you. Oh and before you leave, I have given my own Gekota strap to you, think as a good luck charm and remember to always keep it safe because if you don't, I'll kill you myself. Anyway, I'm gonna miss you so please don't get killed okay._

_Your love, _

_Misaka._

After finished reading the letter, he smiles and looked outside his balcony towards the sky and said, "I promise Misaka, I promise."After that, he immediately grabs everything he needs

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the Mountain Area (Drop Site Bravo), Academy City, West Tokyo, Japan.

28th December 2021

After the departure of the VDV Paratroopers from Sakhalin Air Force Base, all the planes have successfully reached their destination and particularly the first group callsign "Volki" has established a camp at Drop Site Bravo and holding position to await their orders from their commanding officer and their group leader, Major Gennady Ivanovich.

"Tovarishch Major! We have received a signal from the other team; they also have successfully secured the drop site and awaiting further order." One of the radioman informed the Major.

Major Gennady who are currently observed the City from his binoculars turn to the radioman and said, "Very well, tell them to wait till dark and began to move in to each of their respective objective."

"Da Major, I'll inform them now." The radioman soon sent an encrypted message to the other teams.

During that time, Gennady's men are seemed relaxed. They know that the success of the invasion is in their hands and failure is not an option. So they suppressed their nervousness and fear in order to complete their mission.

"Hey Viktor, what's that on your pocket?" one of the man named Sergey pointed at his comrades pocket which he sees a bear shaped strap on his pocket.

"Oh these, well my girlfriend give me this strap before I joined the Army." Reply a young man named Viktor. He added while holding the strap for his friend to see, "I always wear this wherever I go into combat, from Poland to France, this strap is always with me and it is also act as a good luck charm."

"Hoho…no wonder you always came out from any jump without a scratch, you're a lucky bastard are you." Sergey teases him.

"Haha…..you bet Sergey, I even promised to her that after this war, I will marry her and started a new life as a businessman." Viktor replied.

"Well good luck for your marriage tovarishch, I'll be there to see you get married if we survived." As Sergey finishes his words, Major Gennady then approached them and both of them immediately stand up and salute to him.

"Stand eases men, no need for formality. Now you there, what is your name?" He looked at the man next to Sergey.

"Private Viktor Osopovich, tovarishch Major!" Viktor replied.

"Well Viktor, I need you to replace Private Komolov at Observation Point (OP) Alpha, you are in charge of guarding the area. Now go." Gennady told the young Private.

"Da tovarishch." Viktor replied and immediately grabbed is AKS-74U and went to OP Alpha to replace the guard on duty.

As soon the Private gone, he then turned to Sergey whom still standing in front of him and said, "Do you notice that weird looking strap Private Viktor wear?"

"Yes I have tovarishch Major; he said that the strap was a gift from his girlfriend, apparently that strap was also his good luck charm sir." Sergey answered.

Hearing Sergey's explanation, he then said, "Well, girls have a really weird taste these days."

Sergey replies, "Da tovarishch, pretty weird."

* * *

Well, That's all I can give to you for now….so just enjoy reading it and if it not satisfy enough, then I'm sorry for not going to your expectation.


	7. Special Chapter: Recap

Authors Note: Sorry for the earlier post, and thanks to Marksman KNG, I've decided to make my own recap of my stories. So there you go. (Recap in Chronological Order)

* * *

22nd December 2021

After the defeat of the European Federation and the withdrawal of the American Forces from mainland Europe, Russian Federation now shifts their attention of invading their potential enemy, Academy City (AC). With the encouragement of the Russian Orthodox Church leader Nikolai Tolstoy and GRU General Pavel Kruchevskii, President Viktor Konstantin Kapalkin approved the Invasion of Academy City under Operation Dark Sea on 31st of December 2021.

23rd December 2021

The next day after the Russian decision of invading Academy City, Nikolai sends a messenger bearing an invitation message to the newly appointed Pope of the Roman Catholic Church, Fiamma of The Right to participate in the Russian planning of the invasion. In the message, the Russian ask the Roman Catholic Church to invade England as a diversion so that the Anglican Church who is ally of the Academy City cannot send reinforcement or support to Academy City. In return for the Roman Catholic assistance, the Russian will allow the Roman Catholic to take control of England. With the prospect of destroying the Anglican Church which is a thorn in the Roman Catholic side and the full control of Christianity, Fiamma agrees to the plan and send Tolstoy's messenger with his message of agreement in participation of the plan. In Vladivostok, General Pavel decide to pay a visit to his close friend Admiral Vladimir Sergetov, head of the Russian Pacific Fleet and also commander of the Russian Naval Base in Vladivostok to discuss the invasion plan with the Admiral.

25th December 2021

On Christmas Day, the Russian Troops of the 92nd Spetznaz Guard Brigade (SGB) and the 4th Tank Division of the Russian Army began their training at Vladivostok with President Kapalkin and General Pavel and also the international press under the disguise of "Annual Military Exercise" to fool the press to cover their intent. Meanwhile, life on a Christmas day goes on as usual for Kamijou Touma who is waiting for Misaka Mikoto for a date but this normal day will be the last day of his normal life.

26th December 2021

With the "Annual Military Exercise" ends, the Russian Forces finally departed from Vladivostok Naval Base in Russia en-route to Japan. Nearly 200 so-called "Cargo Ships" together with their submarine escorts are now at the Pacific Ocean while the main Russian Pacific Fleet headed personally by Admiral Vladimir himself are stationed at Sakhalin Island to stand by before the invasion begins. Meanwhile at Academy City, the City's 12 Board of Directors and Aleister Crowley himself are having a meeting in fear and worried about Russia's recent victory in Europe. In the end, they decided to establish new armed forces to assist the Anti-Skill under the name "Academy City Defense Force" and have already decided that Level 0 ESPers and Skill-Outs will be chosen to enlist in the Defense Force.

27th of December 2021

The day after the meeting, the Directors have allowed the broadcast of the enlistment via every media that is available. After seeing the announcement on TV, Kamijou Touma hoped that he is not on the list but unfortunately, Motoharu Tsuchimikado arrives and tell Touma that he and Touma are now has been called for enlistment. Meanwhile at Sakhalin Air Force Base, a group of elite VDV Paratroopers lead by an experience officer Major Gennady Ivanovich has been given an assignment to sabotage Academy City's war effort. The sabotaging operation is directed by General Pavel himself.

28th December 2021 

After receiving the enlistment letter, Touma decided to leave early from school after he informed the school about his enlistment but the school has already knows about it. After arriving at his dorm, he then meets Motoharu's step-sister Maika. Maika informs him that she wanted to say good bye to his brother and Touma before both of them reporting in. Before she leaves, she gives Touma a letter and a small gift and claimed it is from Misaka Mikoto herself. Back in his room, Touma decides to open the gift and found similar Gekota strap that Misaka usually used. In confusion, he then decides to read Misaka letters. After reading her letter, he smiles and looks at the sky and said that he promised to stay alive for Misaka's sake. Meanwhile, somewhere in the mountainous area of Academy City, the VDV group callsign "Volki" lead by Major Gennady himself have set up the camp at the drop zone and heard from his radio operator that the other teams has successfully landed and are awaiting his orders. While Major Gennady is busy, a conversation happened between two VDV soldiers named Sergey and Viktor. Sergey ask Viktor about a bear shaped phone strap Viktor using and he said that it was his good luck charm from his girlfriend. Major Gennady then came to the two VDV soldiers and asked Viktor to replace a guard at Observation Point Alpha. After Viktor left, the Major ask Sergey about the straps and after Sergey explains everything, the Major said that the girls nowadays have a weird hobbies/taste these days.

* * *

That's all for the recap, I hope that you are satisfied with it. Oh and one thing, you may be wondered why the Russian can assemble their invasion forces in a short amount of time? Well because Russian Military production capability have increased during the World War III so it is possible that the Russian can quickly build up their forces for the invasion. (Think about it)


	8. Chapter 6: A President's Dilemma

Disclaimer: Both To Aru series are a copyright of JC Media and ASCII Media and I also do not own any else.

Authors note: Hello again guys, finally after a long time thinking of the next plot, I have come up with the next chapter. By the way, I'll try to do my best for this and the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: A President's Dilemma.

Kremlin,

Moscow, Russian Federation.

29th December 2021.

It was a cold, snowy morning on the Red Square. Many people, mostly Russian citizens and also tourist from the neutral country that hasn't been affected by the war come to the Red Square to visit the historical Russian building from the St. Basils Cathedral to the Lenin's Mausoleum. On the street surrounding all historical buildings on the Red Square and the Kremlin itself, the Russian army guarding the streets since the war isn't over yet. They stand guard with their AK-74's ready to repel any attack that if the enemy successfully infiltrate the Motherland since the last attack by a JSF (American Joint Strike Force) Unit infiltrate as far as Moscow and attack the Kremlin but failed because of the determination of the Russian forces stationed there to protect the late President Kapalkin, father of the current president Viktor Kapalkin that stayed in the Kremlin to watch his army beating back the American forces.

In the Kremlin's Presidential Office, President Viktor Kapalkin is sitting on the same chair as his father was one year ago. He is currently making a declaration of war speech that he is going to present on the 31st of December until he receive a call from his secretary.

"Mr. President, there is someone here want to meet you."

The President asks, "Who is it?"

The secretary replies, "Foreign Minister Andrei Shevchenko and Professor Anatoly Vassilievich from the Russian Army's Research and Development Department."

"Good, sent them in."

"Da sir."

The office door is opened and two men came in. One of them is Andrei Shevchenko, Viktor's most trusted man and the Foreign Minister of the Russian Federation, while the other one is Anatoly Vassilievich, a Professor of the Moscow University and head of Russian Weapons Development Program.

"Good morning Mr. President, how are you doing today?" asks Andrei.

"Better than ever Andrei. Please, both of you take a seat."

Both of the man sat down on the chair and President Viktor started to speak, "Well Andrei, have you discussed the Japanese Government about our offer?"

"Da Mr. President, we have discussed with the Japanese Government, but they are uncertain at our proposal, I fear that they will side with Academy City once we started the invasion." Andrei explain with uncertainty clearly shown on his face.

"I see, did your representatives in China have discussed with the Chinese?" the President asks his Foreign Minister about the Chinese.

"Da sir, the Chinese has promised us their military aid and also agrees to invade Japan itself if Japan finally declare war against us and sided with Academy City and especially with the possibility of siding with the Americans."

A long air of silence suddenly fill the office, both of the men see the face of their leader who look worry about the outcome of the battle itself but he then suddenly change the topic and look at Professor Anatoly.

"Well then, Professor Anatoly, how is your research on European weaponry?"

"Well Mr. President, we have currently our own EMP device that is derived from our European counterpart. This device has the capability of shutting down even the most advanced Academy City military technology."

Since the fall of the European Federation, most of the European Enforcer Corps high-tech weaponry are in the hands of the Russian Forces and are being examined for the future use by the Russian Army.

"Very good, so how many have we produced?" the President asks.

"For now, our munitions factories in Siberia have produced 4 of them at least, 2 for aircraft and 2 for submarines."

"Good, now tell them to use those device during the beginning of the invasion."

"Da Mr. President, I will them soon."

"Oh and one more thing, are you sure the device you attached on those invasion ships can weaken the ESPer's if they were used in combat?" the President suddenly ask.

"Of course, the "Capacity-Down" has been tested 100% and believe me sir; they will surrender when we arrived at their gate."

Professor Anatoly is a highly respected professor in the military and science community, he also directly involve in the development of many equipment the Russian Army is using and even before the war, he also went to Academy City to study their technology and secretly involved in development of an anti-ESPer device called "Capacity-Down".

"Alright professor, you can leave now and Andrei, I want you to stay here for awhile."

The professor finally leaves the office, leaving behind the President and the Foreign Minister alone. Seeing the professor leaves, Viktor stood up and walk to a nearby window overlooking the Red Square, in his mind, he have a dilemma of what happened if his Army is defeated by the Academy City and also his worries about the invasion itself. Looking at his President, Andrei then asks.

"Is there something bothering you Viktor?"

When in private, Andrei always call him by his name not his family name. Actually he and Viktor Kapalkin is childhood friend and also once served in the Army and involved in many conflicts together including the 2008 South Ossetia War.

"Yes Andrei, about this whole affair. We have suffered heavy losses in Europe after the defeat of the European Forces and also in America, I didn't want more of our countrymen perish in the hand of the Japanese or Academy City. From the beginning, I never approved this plan but with that Arch-Bishop Nikolai Tolstoy in the picture, I fear for my life because if I disapproved his plan, he will have my head."

Seeing him tell his dilemma, Andrei then said, "I know what you feel Viktor, I've been with you for several years. I know that Tolstoy has political power and controlling you from his dangerous magicians. But if the invasion failed, he will lose his grip in the Kremlin and you can have his head."

"Thank you Andrei, I hope that Tolstoy's bold plan is a success because I cared for my men but if he failed, I will punish him "personally"."

* * *

Well I have finished this chapter. I just doing it to feel what would a politician feel especially Viktor Kapalkin, because he is a Pacifist (well my OC design anyway) I wanna feel what a Pacifist think well please review it and I'll try my best to make the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 7: Touma's First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own the series, all of it is copyright of JC Media and ASCII Media Works

Authors Note: Well I have made another chapter again, anyway please enjoy it and this time I will introduced my OC character.

* * *

Chapter 7: Touma's First Day

Academy City Defense Force HQ (2nd District)

Academy City, West Tokyo, Japan.

29th December 2021.

Academy City 2nd District, once a training ground for Anti-Skill and Judgment officer have been converted in to the main headquarter of the Academy City Defense Force (or ACDF for short). Even though Japan rarely snowing during this month, the temperature can fall as low as 15 degrees.

On the headquarters Field Track this morning, Kamijou Touma whose now have given the rank of Private 1st Class in the defense force are running with a group of men wearing nothing but shorts and singlet's because the instructor forced them to run without any warm clothing to give to them and even worse, they had to carry a bag full of ammunition and holding an FN SCAR assault rifle in their hands.

"Alright you slowpoke! Run harder!" the instructor ordered them to run faster.

"Come on! Come on! You call yourself a soldier? Even my grandmother can do better than this, hurry up! Move FASTER!" the instructor raise his voice louder.

Running endlessly, Touma began to talk to himself without the instructor notice it, "Man, this is getting harder by the minute, one more lap and I'll be dead."

He paused before uttered his famous word quietly, "Fukou da…."

Hearing this, one of the guys next to him said, "Yeah you bet, when the first time I see that instructor, I know that we will having a hard time right?"

Touma replies, "Yeah."

"Kamijou and Fujitaka! Stop whispering right now!" It seems that the instructor notice them whispering to each other.

"SIR YES SIR!" both of them responded simultaneously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback,_

_28__th__ December 2021,_

_Just after he arrived to the 2__nd__ District that evening, he saw that he is the only one left not reporting in. Seeing this, he then ran quickly and said, "Dammit! I shouldn't wait for Tsuchimikado this afternoon, damn him! He left without even telling me!"_

_He then went into the office to report in but in his amazement, he saw another person arriving in front of the gate clearly in that person face that he is also late. He thought to himself, "Weird, I thought that I'm the last one to report in but this guy is also late to report in too."_

_As soon as he finishes his thought, the person then approached him and said, "Excuse me, are you going to report in too?"_

"_Yes I am why you are late?" Touma ask the person._

"_Well you see, I have a little bit of problem at home so that why I'm late." The person explained._

_Touma then said, "Problem huh? Anyway, want to join me? We can go report in together. Oh my name is Touma, Kamijou Touma and you?"_

_The person then said, "Kenji, Fujitaka Kenji and sure but we better be hurry."_

"_Ah yes lets go quickly!"_

_Both of them agrees and went to report in together._

_(End Flashback)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After their morning training, both Touma and his new friend Kenji are in the mess hall eating breakfast together.

"So Touma, I have heard a lot about you, you are pretty famous among the Skill-Outs and I've heard that you also have the famous Level 5 Electromaster as your girlfriend, is that true?" Kenji asks.

"Well yeah, I've always being chased by them because they are always causing troubles especially to the girls so yeah I'm quite famous with them and yeah Misaka Mikoto is my girlfriend."

He always use the term "them" when he refer to Skill-Outs because he fear if he called them thugs or anything that pisses them off, he might have lost his head.

"Ah so it's true huh? Anyway, why you always muttered 'Fukou Da' every time if you went into trouble?"

"Ah that, well Kenji you see my right hand has the ability to negate any supernatural or ESPers power but also has the ability to nullify my luck." He explained while showing his right hand.

Touma then ask Kenji, "So Kenji, tell me about yourself."

"Oh me, well I'm not from the Skill-Out actually, I'm a Level 0 and my parents were scientist, they always away at their workplace and rarely come to see me, I live alone in my dorm."

"Where are you schooled Kenji?"

"Arizawa High School, 2nd Year"

"Ah I'm too a 2nd Year student. Anyway, after breakfast I want to go to the office to ask something, would you mind following me?" Touma asks his friend.

"Sure." Kenji replies with a smile.

After their breakfast, both of them went to the office because Touma want to ask something. When they arrived, they ask a Lieutenant whom they have met as during their reporting for duty.

"Good morning sir, how are you?" Touma asks as both of them saluted the Lieutenant.

"Well it is Private 1st Class Touma and Kenji, yeah I'm fine. What do you need?" the Lieutenant while saluting them back.

"Sir, I want to ask is there any people named Tsuchimikado Motoharu and Aogami Pierce enlisted here?" Touma ask the Lieutenant. It seems that Touma want to find his schoolmate Motoharu and Aogami but he didn't see both of them.

"Well, let me see." The Lieutenant then opened a file to search their name.

"Ah there it is, it seems that Motoharu has been transferred to the Intelligence Division in 15th District and Aogami has been transferred to a logistical base at 4th District."

Indeed in 15th District, ACDF have established an Intelligence Division because the area also used to have a mass communication facilities and they sometimes used it also as an Intelligence gathering facilities while in the 4th District is a food production area that also acts as a supply depot for the ACDF.

Hearing the Lieutenant words, Touma is dumbstruck because two of his schoolmate has been transferred and he realizes that he is now on his own.

"Don't worry Touma, you have me right?" Kenji tries to comfort his friend.

Then the Lieutenant added, "Oh Touma and Kenji, I've got a word from the High Command, judging from your performance and past records, both of you have promoted to 2nd Lieutenant. and one more thing, after this you and with other troops will going to have weapon training so be prepared."

He then give both of them a box containing the 2nd Lieutenant insignia. Seeing this, Touma realizes that he will have to work harder because he knew that higher rank mean higher responsibility.

"Fukou Da!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7th District,

Windowless Building, Academy City, Japan.

29th December 2021

In the famous Windowless Building, there is a man named Aleister Crowley who is the Superintendent of Academy City and also the founder of this City. He currently resides in a special incubation tube created by Heaven Canceller to preserve his body because of his old age.

"You really have to do this, do you Aleister?" Motoharu Tsuchimikado said to Aleister with a disappointment tone.

"Why Motoharu? I'm just helping him after all, he is essential to my plan right?" Aleister explained.

"But why suddenly promoting him and his friend?" Motoharu demand an explanation.

"You see besides Kamijou Touma, this person, Fujitaka Kenji is also are a part of my plan." Aleister give a small laugh.

"What do you mean and why do you establish the defense force in the first place? We still have our Anti-Skill and Judgment."

"Oh well you see, after the European defeat and the American forces pinned down in their homeland, The Russian and the Roman Catholic Church have planning to invade Academy City. It seems that Nikolai and Fiamma has made their moves." Aleister explains.

Motoharu, shocked of what he hears then asks, "What! Are there anyone who knows about this?"

Aleister replies, "Besides you and me, no one else knows about it. They even will invade England as a diversion to keep our Anglican friend busy."

Motoharu then surprised and said, "Even the Anglican Church knows about it?"

"Only Arch-Bishop Laura Stuart of the Necessarius know about it." Aleister gave a casual reply.

Hearing this, Motoharu can't do anything because he knows, if he tell this to anyone, he will be killed because of it.

"Well then, what is your plan?" Motoharu then asks.

"Well my friend, the plan is a secret of course and in the matter of fact, it has going exactly as planned." Aleister explained with an evil grin appeared on his face.

* * *

Well, this chapter has been completed. Anyway please review and give me a good critic for my fic.

References:

FN SCAR Assault Rifle: Current assault rifle of the ACDF.


	10. Chapter 8: The First Move

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series. It is a copyright of JC Media and ASCII Media Works.

Authors note: Well for time being, I'll probably make this chapter a bit long so please bear with me. Warning this is a very long chapter so I hope you all are okay with it.

* * *

Chapter 8: The First Move

Academy City 2nd District (ACDF Base),

Academy City, Tokyo, Japan.

30th December 2021.

It was a bright and also still a cold afternoon, Kamijou Touma and his friend Fujitaka Kenji have just finished their training as a Commanding Officer (CO) since their rank is now promoted from a typical Private 1st Class to 2nd Lieutenant, they are required to be trained in way of commanding their men and also test them with different scenario's to test their leadership skills.

"Oh man…., being a CO is hard work right Kenji?" Touma ask Kenji while on their way to their barracks.

"Yeah, but I never expected to be promoted this quickly. Anyway, it's good for me that I get the chance to lead a group of men." Kenji replies with a slight smile on his face.

"No kidding, you like being a leader?" Touma surprised at Kenji's replies and asked him a question.

"Well yeah, I've got my inspiration from my father. He is a great guy and once while I went to my father's workplace, he always cares for his co-worker and often helps them when they get in trouble. Thus, they respected my father and thought of him to be their leader." He explained but then Touma notices his expression change a bit and decided to ask him.

"I see." He pauses before he continues, "Hey Kenji, what happened to your father?"

Hearing this, Kenji pauses for a long time before he said, "My father is died a year earlier."

Touma, hearing Kenji's explanation, He said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. What happened?"

"You see there was an accident happened at his workplace, while he was leading his co-worker and other people out of the facility, he is caught in the explosion from one of the methane gas that is used for an experiment and die along with others who didn't make it out alive."

"Is that so, anyway I'm sorry for your loss." Touma said while he feels regret of speaking about Kenji's father that somehow make him sad.

Seeing this, Kenji tries to reassure him by saying, "That's okay Touma, I understand. Don't worry about it."

Kenji then pulled out a piece of paper, seeing the content he said, "Hey Touma, are we suppose to report in to our superiors right now?"

Touma then remembers and a shock clearly shown in his face, "Oh crap! We better go! Hurry!"

Both of them are heading back to headquarters as fast as they could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City Defense Force Headquarters,

2nd District, Academy City, Japan.

In the headquarters of the ACDF, there is a room which is an important room and possibly the heart of the ACDF chain of command, it is called the Situation Room. Here in this room, most of the tactical orders and request are coordinated from this very room. In this room, there is a group of men handling everything from radio transmission to placing a tactical update on the tactical map. Also in this room also, the supreme commander of the ACDF resides in his office overlooking the situation that is happening in the room. The supreme commander was a middle aged man about his 50's and always appeared walking with a cane. Before he is hired by the Academy City as the supreme commander of the City's defense force, he is a former General in the Japanese Self Defense Force (JSDF) and also a veteran of countless wars. His name was General Junichiro Sakizawa.

General Sakizawa was in his room, awaiting two men that are supposed to report in to him, "Dammit! Where those two clowns are up too, I hope they don't make any trouble."

Just as the General finishes his sentences, he got a call from his officer, "Sir 2nd Lieutenant Kamijou Touma and 2nd Lieutenant Fujitaka Kenji has arrived sir."

"About time they got here, let them in."

The door opened and both of them entered.

"Good afternoon General." Touma said while both of them salute at their superior officer.

"Good afternoon too, both of you sit down." The General replied.

"Well then, I called both of you here because both of you have been assigned to the ACDF 3rd Defense Force, 4th Infantry Division. Here are your files."

Both Touma and Kenji took the files and looked at the content.

After looking at the content, Touma then asks, "Sorry sir but I have to ask, who is the overall CO of the 3rd Defense Force and the 4th Infantry Division?"

The General then replies, "Well I take in charge of it because Academy City couldn't find any former CO that is willing to take the job though the 1st and the 2nd Defense Force have their own CO's and I'm a Supreme Commander, I'll take it anyway."

Hearing the Generals explanation, Touma then said, "So you are the CO for us now sir?"

"Yes" the General replied before continued, "Anymore questions?"

Both Touma and Kenji said, "No sir."

"Well then, go back to your barracks and take a rest; I'll call you again tomorrow."

Both of them get up and salute at General Sakizawa before leaving his office. After leaving his office General Sakizawa then look at the files that the Academy City's Administration gave to him.

"Hmm…., Kamijou Touma huh?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City's 23rd District,

Academy City, Tokyo, Japan.

30th December 2021 (Night)

It is nearly 11:50 P.M. in Academy City and the temperature; compare to daylight was colder in the night. In the dark, a group of 50 men have successfully infiltrated the Academy City's Outer Perimeter and are approaching the Academy City's Airport/Air Force Base. Those men are the "Volki" team of the Russian VDV Paratroopers lead by Major Gennady Ivanovich.

"Tovarishch Major, what we should do now?" One of Gennady's men asks him.

"Well, we will separate into three groups, the first group will aim for the plane at the hangar, second group will aim for their radar systems and the third will act as a guard in case we've been detected."

"Da Major, I'll inform the men."

"Wait, before you go I want you to tell Petrov to lead the second squad and Kovinsky to lead the third squad. I'll lead the first squad understood."

"Da Major, I understand"

"Good, now go."

As soon as the man gone to tell to his other comrades about Major's plan, a radioman name Private Gregory informed him, "Tovarishch Major, we have received a transmission from "Medvedi" and "Zmyeya" team that they are now in place and awaiting your orders sir."

Gennady then look at his watch, his watch shows that the time now is 11:55 P.M. Local Time.

He then said, "Gregory, tell them that they will stick to the plan. We have to begin the sabotaging operation at 0000 hours."

"Da Major."

A few minutes later,

"Everything is in place?" The Major called his men on the radio.

(Radio)[Da Tovarishch Major, were ready.]

"Good. 3rd Squad, are the security cameras and the guards neutralized?"

(Radio)[Da Major, the guards is sleeping soundly and the cameras is neutralized]

"Well done. This is Major Gennady, everybody prepare for the countdown. Be prepare to plant the explosives and extract quickly" Gennady told their men to ready.

He looks at his watch, its 11:59 P.M.

"5..4..3..2..1. Operation Dark Sea Phase One Commenced, I repeat Phase One Commenced. Move In."

A few hours later,

"No casualties?" The Major is asked.

"No Tovarishch Major, no casualties reported." One of the men informs him.

"Good, the Medvedi has already seized the Power Plant and the Zmyeya has already set up explosive charge on their target. I've told the Zmyeya to rendezvous at Medvedi location. So we also will head to Medvedi's location." Major Gennady informs his men.

The explosive charge will detonate by remote control, they are told to blow the charges simultaneously at the beginning of the invasion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Kremlin,

Moscow, Russian Federation.

31st December 2021(1 hour after midnight of December 30th)

In his office, President Viktor Kapalkin is visited by two people, Arch-bishop Nikolai Tolstoy and the Roman Catholic Pope Fiamma of the Right for a discussion of the post-war activities until General Pavel of the GRU came in with a report.

"Sorry to interrupt you tovarishch President, report came in from the front."

"What is it Pavel?" Viktor Kapalkin asks.

"Phase one of the operation has been completed, Phase two are commencing right now." The General informs him.

The General then continues, "Right now our airborne invasion force will fly from Vladivostok to Academy City to take control of the outer perimeter gate and defenses while the Chinese have prepared their forces for the invasion of Japan and also our forces have begun the Invasion of England with the Roman Catholic troops."

Hearing this news, President Viktor then opens his drawer and took a piece of paper. It was his Declaration of War speech, he look at the speech and said to the others, "Well gentlemen, it has begun, my god help us all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

15 Kilometers from Tokyo Harbor, the Russian Pacific Fleet Flagship Carrier _Chernobyl._

Coast of Japan.

31st December 2021 (2 Hours after Midnight of December the 30th)

"Tovarishch Admiral, we have report that Phase One is complete, we are now moving to Phase Two of the operation." A naval intelligence officer informs Admiral Vladimir Sergetov.

"Thank you, you may go to your post."

The officer saluted at him and return back to his post.

"Sir we've got a transmission from the invasion ships, they have arrived and docked in the harbor." Another one of his signal officer informs him.

"Very well, tell them to land the troops during sunrise."

"Da tovarishch Admiral."

The Admiral then looks out of the bridge windows and looks at the full moon above the sky and said, "It has begun isn't it?" he pause before continued to say, "Pavel."

The Russians have made their first move and an epic battle ensues.

* * *

Finally this is the first longest chapter I've written so far. Sorry if it's too long but anyway please read and review. Next chapter will have more action.

Added Info:

Academy City Defense Force is the first organization that the Board of Directors didn't control but still being supervised by it so that is why General Sakizawa acted as the Supreme Commander.

According to my plot, the invasion force from the sea will be backed up by a large full scale airborne invasion since Operation Market Garden in WWII (well from my imagination anyways)


	11. Chapter 9: DDay

Disclaimer: This Series is not under my copyright, this is solely belongs to JC Media and ASCII Media Works.

Authors Note: Well, there you have it, another chapter. Please make a review okay, I'm just been banned from a certain website so I'm doing this to ease my pain.

* * *

Chapter 9: D-Day.

Academy City's 10th District,

Academy City, Japan.

31st December 2021 (0500 Hours)

After accomplishing their objectives, two VDV team known as the Zmyeya and the Volski have regroup with the Medvedi team after seizing the Academy City's Nuclear Energy Research Facility which is also acted as a power supply for the City itself.

"Are the explosives ready tovarishch?" Gennady asks to one of his men.

"Da, all of it has been preplaced and ready to awaiting your clearance."

After hearing this, Major Gennady then asks his radioman, "Gregory, any news from Moscow?"

"Da Major, it seems that the invasion has begun."

The Major then pick up the remote detonation charges and a grin appeared in his face, "Let's get this war started." He then pushes the button.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tokyo Harbor, Japan

31st December 2021 (0900 Hours)

4 hours after the explosion at the 23rd District Airport and the destruction of Academy City's naval facility in Tokyo Harbor, the Academy City sent their Anti-Skill to the area especially at Tokyo Harbor to investigate the explosion and also to investigate an unidentified ship docking at Tokyo Harbor.

"So this is what they told in the report huh?" An Anti-Skill officer named Kurei tells to himself after seeing 10 mysterious ships in the harbor.

"Yeah that is it, from the looks of it, this ship came from Russia." One of the Harbor Police tells the Anti-Skill officer.

The harbor police officer then continues, "But what is weird is that these ships is not include in the schedule, if this ships intended to dock here, they must have the customs and harbor's authorities permission to dock."

"Oh, then why we, the Anti-Skill are here in the first place?" Kurei asks.

"Umm…you see, this harbor is shared by the Academy City and the Japanese government so any problem regarding the harbor is also Academy City's problem." The police officer explains.

Kurei then said, "Well, we just have to arrest the captain and done with it, besides we also are going to our naval facilities after this, the reports said that the facilities is attacked by a mysterious people."

"Alright, I want five men together with the harbor police to go to one of the cargo ships and arrest the captain and search the interior okay." He then turns to the other Anti-Skill and gives them the order.

Meanwhile,

Onboard one of the "Cargo Ships", Colonel Oleg Petrovkin is standing at the bridge of the ships watching the Anti-Skill with the Harbor Police moving in until a soldier comes to inform him.

"Tovarishch Colonel, the men are ready sir." The soldier informs him.

"Very well, do it." The Colonel gives the signal.

During that time, the Anti-Skills and the Harbor Police are approaching one of the ships until someone said.

"Hey there is something coming out of the ship."

"What is it?" One of the Anti-Skill members asks.

After finishing his words, a Russian Ka-65 Howler Gunship suddenly appears from the ships itself.

Seeing this, Kurei then said, "Shit! Get out of there quickly!" while firing his SIG SG 550 Assault Rifle at the gunship.

But to his dismay, the bullet didn't hurt the gunship, the gunship immediately fired at the group of Anti-Skill and Harbor Police with its 30 mm cannon, the effect is devastating and the group has been annihilated in minutes including Kurei himself who also caught in the gunships line of fire.

After the annihilation of the Anti-Skill and the Harbor Police force, the rest of the cargo ships open their landing ramp and a large group of infantry, tanks, IFV transports including artillery and also various helicopters rolled and fly out from the ships.

Colonel Oleg who are witnessing this moment then look to the communications officer and said, "Send a message to Moscow that the landing is gone perfectly well and are now heading to Academy City at full speed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the vicinity of Academy City's Airspace,

Academy City, Japan.

31st December 2021 (1100 Hours)

Above the sky over Academy City, large airborne invasion forces over 1000 transports are entering Academy City's Airspace. Most of the transport aircraft are old but reliable IL-76MD and An-124 accompanied by 300 escort fighter's mostly the deadly Su-38 Slamhound.

"Is everything is ready tovarishch?"

"Da, everything is prepared"

"Good, when we entered the Academy City's airspace, give them the signal to open the ramp and drop the payload."

"Da tovarishch."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City's 2nd District (ACDF HQ),

Academy City, Japan.

31st December 2021 (1100 Hours)

It was a perfectly fine day in Academy City, even with the news of a possible terrorist attack on Tokyo Harbor and 23rd District, life goes on as usual. Most of the resident's think that with the Anti-Skill, Judgment and the new ACDF protecting the City, they will be safe from an enemy attack.

Kamijou Touma, who has finished his breakfast in the mess hall with his friend Fujitaka Kenji, has an unexpected visitor.

"2nd Lieutenant Kamijou Touma, there is someone who wants' to meet you." A Corporal come in and told Touma about the visitor.

"A visitor eh~, where is the visitor?" Touma asks

"They are waiting in the main HQ, you better go now." The Corporal told him before he saluted and walks away.

Touma then went off to the main HQ together with Kenji, upon arriving there Touma have an unexpected surprise, In front of him stood Misaka Mikoto and Kuroko Shirai.

"M-M-Misaka-san? What are you doing here?" Touma asks in surprised.

"What are you, an idiot! I just come to see how you are doing." Misaka replies with her face blushing red and pouting.

Then suddenly Shirai intervene and said angrily, "Why you no good man! Onee-sama comes here only just to see you!"

Hearing this Touma then said, "I'm sorry Misaka, I was surprised that you came here to see me, you should call me earlier."

"Never mind, I just want to surprise you that's all." Misaka said with a smile on her face.

Suddenly Kenji is called in by an officer, "2nd Lieutenant Kenji, the General wants to see you."

"Well guys I'd love to stay and talk to you guys but I have to go for now." Kenji said then goes to see the General, leaving the three behind.

After Kenji gone, Shirai also received a call.

"Well Onee-sama, I have to go now, there is a huge trouble going on and Judgment is calling all their members for a briefing." After telling Misaka, she then teleport herself to the Judgment HQ.

A few minutes later, both Touma and Misaka are in the guest rooms for visitors. Touma then tells Misaka about his day in the defense force.

"So you have been promoted a day after you report in?" Misaka asks in amazement.

"Well yeah, I don't know what I do to get promoted so quickly…Fukou da."

"Cheer up; here I bake some cookies for you." Misaka then give Touma the cookies in a plastic container.

But before Touma received her cookies, the power suddenly out but a backup generator replace the power loss and Kenji then suddenly rush into the room; both of them see Kenji who is now has a worried face.

"What is going on Kenji?" Touma asks.

Before Kenji answers his question, the City's air raid sirens come to life and its sound echoing throughout the City.

"What is happening? Why are the air raid sirens on?" Misaka asks Touma with her worried face.

"Touma, you know that a so-called terrorist attack on Tokyo Harbor and 23rd District, it has been done by the Russians, they also attack our power plant in 10th District and their President has just declared war on us, Japan and England respectively."

Hearing Kenji's explanation, Touma then remembers a certain nun who is now in England doing her final training in Necessarius. In his mind he said "_Oh no!...Index!_"

Kenji then said, "Right now, there is a large invasion force coming from the Tokyo Harbor and from the air and also we have reports from England that they are now being invaded by Russia."

Touma look at Kenji and nodded. Kenji reply to his nod, understand what Touma meant and leave the room possibly to the Armory and to meet his men.

Before Touma follows' Kenji, Misaka said to him, "Touma, I'll help."

Touma knew that Misaka is a Level 5 Electromaster and can take care of herself but then he decided to not accept her help.

"No Misaka, stay here."

"But Touma!.."

Before Misaka finishes her word, Touma interrupted her by saying, "No, I know you can take care of yourself but I cannot see you hurt, those Russians are too many for you to handle alone, so leave this to us and you just stay here and wait for me okay."

Misaka cannot say anything anymore; she knew Touma is a stubborn person in the end. She only nodded at him.

Touma then patted her head and said, "I'll be back Misaka, I'm promise."

Then he showed her the Gekota strap she gives to him before and said, "See, I have this with me so I'll be fine."

He then took a last look at Misaka and smiles before leaving her and went to join Kenji.

He arrived at the Armory where Kenji is waiting for him.

"About damn time, come on! Put those vest and grab some ammo and a rifle."

After taking some ammo and other supplies, he went to the motor pool and saw his men waiting for him.

"So you are under my command now. Alright! Jump in and move out! We're going to protect this City no matter what." Touma said to the men while entering the Japanese made Komatsu LAV.

The men responded simultaneously, "Sir Yes sir!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Kremlin,

Moscow, Russian Federation.

31st December 2021 (0600 Hours (Russian Time)(Japanese Time (1100 Hours))

In a quiet, cold morning in Moscow, most of their citizens are at home, looking at the television because their President, President Viktor Konstantin Vselovod Kapalkin is going to make a decleration of war.

Meanwhile at Kremlin,

At the President's office, video camera is setting up and also a group of reporters from their respective news agency fills the room. President Viktor Kapalkin in other hand is sitting on his chair preparing to address the whole people of Russia of the declaration of war.

"Alright Mr. President, are you ready." One of the cameramen asks.

In his mind Viktor is doubt if the war will favor Russia again after a long fought that caused many casualties in Europe itself and the American are still fighting on their own homeland.

He said to himself in his mind, "_If this new war is out of control, I'll definitely get that Arch-Bishop responsible for death of Russian soldiers."_

He then look at the cameramen and said, "Da, I'm ready."

The cameramen then started the countdown, "Okay, in 5...4...3...2...1... Now."

"People of Russia, today I addresses in front of all of you to say that even with our victory against our enemy, the Europeans and our valiant effort in America, we have a new enemy that is threatening our Motherland and that is England, Japan and Academy City. With their allegiance towards the United States of America, they have become our greatest enemy and must be defeated. Our sons of the states are now have began their crusade of defeating our enemy and I want the People of Russia to pray including myself the safety of our courageous and valiant men. Europe and America have witnessed the might of the Bear and England, Japan and Academy City will taste the Bears wrath. From now on, I as the President of the Russian Federation declared war on England, Japan and Academy City. Long live the Motherland!"

* * *

An all out war has begun, so I'll try to make another chapter more interesting, anyway please read and review as usual. Reference:

SIG SG 550 Assault Rifle is a Swiss made assault rifle and the standard assault rifle of the Anti-Skill (I don't know if that is the weapon in the anime)

-65 Howler Gunships is referred to by some as the "flying tank." Thanks to its coaxial, counter-rotating, four-blade main rotors, it is capable of generating more than enough power to stay aloft while also being heavily armed and armored. Its unique rotor system also ensures that it is a remarkably stable weapons platform and is very capable of flying through harsh weather conditions. The Howler can easily provide airborne troops support in nearly any situation.

LAV first produced in 2002, is used exclusively by the Japanese Ground Self Defense Forces, and has seen use in the Iraq War. It is built by Komatsu Ltd. Defense Systems Division in Komatsu, Ishikawa, Japan.


	12. Chapter 10a: The Shootout Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series and also the game because I only take the theme and ideas from it. The To Aru Series is belonging to JC Media and ASCII Media Works and EndWar with World in Conflict is belonging to Tom Clancy and Ubisoft respectively.

Authors Note: Finally I've make another chapter. But this time death of a certain character is inevitable so please bear with it.

* * *

Chapter 10(a): The Shootout (Part 1).

Academy City's Airspace,

Academy City, Japan.

31st December 2021 (1200 Hours)

Above the sky over Academy City, many residents look up in the sky from their windows and outside. The children who are playing outside at the playground also watch the sky above and seeing hundreds no even thousands of large aircraft flying above Academy City.

"It's time tovarishchi! Get ready to jump!" The pilot said to the paratroopers as they prepared to jump out of their airplane.

"Open the ramp! Tanks will drop first, then the infantry." The pilot tells his other flight crew that is responsible for maintaining the rear section of the plane.

Each of the transport planes contain 50 to 100 Paratroopers and one modified T-80 tanks for airborne operation.

The ramp is open and the flight crew said, "Drop the Tanks! Infantry, go go go!"

The tanks drop first and then the paratroopers follow. Outside in the air, thousands and thousands of parachutes scattered around the air, landing in various places in Academy City.

In that same playground, the children's who are still watching the skies notices something drop into their area. A tank suddenly drops right into the playgrounds together with 15 paratroopers, the children's ran for their lives while the tank is released from the parachute and opens fire indiscriminately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 Kilometers from Academy City,

Kanagawa District, Southern Tokyo,

Japan.

31st December 2021 (1230 Hours)

After a successful landing in Tokyo Harbor, Russian armored column mostly comprised of the powerful and deadly T-100 'Ogre' headed the spearhead through Kanagawa District to Academy City Southern Gate. On the way, they only encountered light resistance only from the local police force but is brushed aside by the firepower of the T-100's and backed up with a devastating blow of the Howler Gunships.

Colonel Oleg Petrovkin, Commander of the Spetznaz 92nd Guard Brigade is on his command vehicle the MAZ-660 King Spider with his callsign Sokol 1 is monitoring the battlefield through his Battlefield Command Interface (BCI).

One of his officers in his command vehicle informs him, "Tovarishch Colonel, we've got news that 105th Guards Airborne Division with 52nd, 123rd and 45th Air Assault Regiment has successfully landed in Academy City and is now securing the Airfield, and the Southern Entrance as we speak."

"Good Shasha, now what is the situation on our advance?" the Colonel asks.

"It's going well Colonel. Without any problems, we will arrive at 1500 Hours."

"Very well, tell those spearhead unit to move faster."

"Da tovarishch."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 10th District,

Academy City, Japan.

31st December 2021 (1300 Hours)

2nd Lieutenant Fujitaka Kenji and his men now in combat against the Russian Paratroopers units near the Southern Entrance. He is tasked to reinforce the already battered Anti-Skill unit guarding the entrance.

"Enemy Tangos north! Open Fire!" Kenji orders them to open fire at the enemy position.

"Sir reports coming in, other districts is under heavy attack and also other reports is the enemy successfully captured 12th District and annihilated the Judgment and Anti-Skill units stationed there" One of his radioman inform him an up to date situation.

"What! That can't be? How are they defeated those Judgment members?" Asks Kenji while cannot believe that experience Judgment members which is made up from ESPers easily defeated by conventional weapons.

"In last transmission, they said they saw a tank fitted with loudspeakers and when they turn it on, the ESPers suddenly incapacitated." The radioman replies.

Hearing this explanation, Kenji realizes that the enemy has one of Academy City's technologies, the Capacity-Down.

"Oh shit! The enemy has acquired the Capacity-Down! Quickly, patch me through the General now!" He orders the radioman while bullets flying around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 2nd District (ACDF HQ),

Academy City, Japan.

31st December 2021 (1320 Hours)

It has been 3 hours since Touma left Misaka at the HQ to combat the Russian invasion force, Misaka sit quietly in the guest room still thinking about Touma until someone came to look for her.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko suddenly teleported into the room.

"Huh? Kuroko!" Misaka surprised to see her Kouhai covered in blood with a bandage wrapped around her arm.

"What has happened Kuroko?" Misaka quickly approached her Kouhai and asked her.

Kuroko replies with a coarse voice, "O-Onee-sama, th-the enemy has an upper hand….many of the Judgment members is killed because the enemy is using Capacity-Down to incapacitated us."

"Now what will happen next?" ask Misaka.

"The Administration have announced an evacuation of all non-combatants to the northern part of Academy City, I-I suggest you should evacuate to the north."

"I see… where is Uiharu?"

Kuroko silence for a moment, her expression is changed to sadness when she said, "Me, Uiharu and the others including the Anti-Skills is dispatched to 12th District, the enemy uses their Capacity-Down on us make us incapacitated, I was shot in the arm and still conscious when I hear Uiharu requesting situation report from one of the Anti-Skills van until a tank suddenly came in and fired at the van, after that I can hear only static transmission."

Hearing what has happened to their friend, Misaka suddenly feel tears came out from her eyes and her feet suddenly weakened. Her Kouhai then grabbed hold on her.

Misaka asks, "Then how could you survive?"

Kuroko replies, "I was being picked by the Anti-Skill guys while we are retreating and now I'm here tendering my wound at the field hospital."

Misaka then said to her, "Let's go to the situation room right now."

Meanwhile,

ACDF Situation Room (1340 Hours)

The situation is fairly chaotic with radio chattering from different units requesting reinforcement to up to date situation on the battlefield. Standing there calmly is a 50 year old 5 star General, General Junichiro Sakizawa.

"General, our situation is dire; most of our unit is easily annihilated by the Russian tanks. What should we do?" one of the Generals aide asks.

"What the hell should we do? Tell our armored boys to reinforce those units fool!" The General exclaimed at his aide.

"Y-y-yes sir."

"Colonel Kojuro, Situation Report." He asks a Colonel named Kojuro.

"Sir the main invasion forces are approaching the southern entrance, our unit from the A Company, 4th Infantry Regiment, 3rd Defense Force is backing up Anti-Skill units that is guarding the entrance. For now they only encounter enemy infantry and no armored units."

"Good, from what can I hear, 2nd Lieutenant Kenji has told us about the Russian use of Capacity-Down right?"

"Yes sir, I also received reports from 2nd Lieutenant Kamijou Touma from C Company, that they are now heavily engaged with the enemy units."

"Where is he now?" the General asks.

"He is at 18th District sir."

Before the General can reply, Misaka and Kuroko suddenly entered the room, disrupting the conversation.

"Hey, who the hell are you!" the General asks in surprise.

Colonel Kojuro also intervene, "This is a restricted area, please leave here at once."

Misaka and her Kouhai didn't move and Kojuro decided to force them out by calling the guards.

But the General then stops Kojuro before looking at Misaka and said, "Tell me your name and state your intention." He said with a calm tone.

"I'm Misaka Mikoto, ranked #3 Level 5 and this is my friend and Kouhai Shirai Kuroko from the Judgment 177th Branch Office." Misaka introduce herself with Kuroko.

The General surprised to hear her answer and said, "Are you the famous Railgun from Tokiwadai Middle School?"

"Yes I am." Misaka replies calmly.

The General knows about Misaka from the Academy City's top secret files and also known to be the girlfriend of one of his men, Kamijou Touma.

"Colonel, let her in, we don't want added more trouble then have. By the way, I'm General Sakizawa and this Colonel Kojuro."

"Yes General, You can come in but don't do anything stupid." The Colonel allows Misaka in the Situation Room.

"Thank you sir but before that, I want my friend here to get medical attention" Misaka is referring to Kuroko because her injury isn't fully healed yet.

"Certainly, I'll call the medic to pick her up."

Hearing about this Kuroko said to Misaka, "But Onee-sama-"

Before she even get to finish her sentences, Misaka interrupt her and saying, "Now now Kuroko, you need medical attention, so don't worry I'll be here."

Kuroko can't do anything but nod.

A few minutes later groups of medic came in and bring her to the field hospital set up in the HQ itself.

"So General Sakizawa-san, what is happening to Touma?" Misaka asks.

Before the General could reply, a radio transmission is caught both of their attention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 10th District (Southern Entrance),

Academy City, Japan.

31st December 2021 (1400 Hours)

It has been 13 Hours since the invasion began. On the sky, there are still thousands of transport planes flying around Academy City, dropping infantry after infantry, tanks after tanks.

Meanwhile, at the Southern Entrance, 2nd Lieutenant Kenji and his men of A Company is digging in behind a sandbag position, countering heavy enemy attack.

"Damn it! Where the hell is our reinforcement! " Kenji curses while evading the bullets.

"Private Honjo! Status of the reinforcement?" he asks his radioman.

"We still haven't got through the command, too many interference!"

"Well go and fix it again IDIOT!" at the same time, a mortar fire exploded near his position.

He and his radioman survived the blast but the others are not lucky, 15 feet next to him, a person who just dug in is killed by mortar fire.

"Damn that mortar!" he curses until his radioman, Private Honjo suddenly informs him.

"Sir, we have transmission from C Company."

"What? Patch them through." Kenji orders him.

([Static][Sounds of gunfires]….To any allied units….[Static]…this is 2nd Lieutenant Kamijou Touma of C Company…[Static][Gun fires]….Force….[Static][Explosion]….We're under heavy fir…..[Static] and we sufferes heavy….[ Static]….requesting….help…..[Static][Gun fires]…wait…..[Static][Sound of tank coming in]….holy shit is a tank! Everyone!...[Loud explosions]….[Long Static])

"What? Honjo, call them back!" Kenji demanded his radioman to establish his contact with Touma's unit while retuning fire.

But the radioman said, "But sir, we have lost its signal, we believe that their radio is down sir so we cannot establish our communication with them now sir."

He knew that if he goes to Touma's location, he and his men are surely be massacred by the tanks, the best possible way to get to Touma is to pull back to base and armed themselves with Anti-tank weapons.

His Radioman informs him again, "Sir, orders from Command."

"What is it Honjo?" He asks while he loaded his FN SCAR.

"The Command has ordered the evacuation of their HQ in 2nd District to a new position in 20th District up north sir.

"Alright."

He then orders his men through his short range cross-comm, "To all remaining units, Command has ordered us a retreat to rearm and resupply, were pulling back to 20th District, that is our temporary HQ so guys, move out!"

In his mind, he speaks to himself, "_Hang on buddy! I'm going to get you back safely!_"

Meanwhile at the 2nd District HQ (Same time before evacuating to 20th District,

After hearing Touma's last transmission, the situation room became silent, only radio static can be heard. Misaka felt terrible after hearing Touma's transmission.

The General notice this and approached Misaka and hold his hand on her shoulder while staring at her face and said, "Don't worry, he is not dead yet, he is still alive."

He then pointed on a large screen and Misaka look at that direction; she saw the screen is indicating a heartbeat status of every field commander including Touma himself.

She then turn back to face the General and the General said, "So don't be so sad, he is still alive and probably pulling back to a safe place so you don't have to worry."

"General, the main force is arriving in 1 hour." The Colonel suddenly interrupted them.

"I see, is everything is in place?"

"Yes sir, all equipment has been sent to the 20th District."

"Including all remaining staff, men and everything?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then, order remaining unit on the field to pull back at 20th District, were also going out of here."

He then turns to Misaka and tells her, "We will find Touma but now, we have to evacuate."

Misaka asks, "How about my friend?"

He replies, "Don't worry, she has been transferred into the temporary hospital at 20th District. She will survive."

Misaka can only say, "Thank you, sir."

"Alright men, evacuate this place immediately, the demolition boys will destroy this place in 20 minutes." The General said to everyone in the room.

To be continued…

* * *

Well that's all for now, I'll continue it on part 2 so please be patient, while you at it, please read and review. Oh and for the death of the character is only Uiharu and please don't flame me because of it.


	13. Chapter 10b: The Shootout Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series and also the game because I only take the theme and ideas from it. The To Aru Series is belonging to JC Media and ASCII Media Works and EndWar with World in Conflict is belonging to Tom Clancy and Ubisoft respectively.

* * *

Authors Note: Finally, the second part is here, please read and review.

Chapter 10(b): The Shootout (Part 2)

Somewhere in 18th District,

Academy City, Japan.

31st December 2021. (1500 Hours)

"(pant)…..(pant)….shit, now I'm alone thanks to that tank….fukou da" Touma sigh while running in an alleyway after been separated from his own unit.

The situations is getting worse for the Academy City Defense Force and other security force in Academy City, 13 hours after the Russians attack and invade Academy City, most of the ACDF, Anti-Skill and even Judgment members lost nearly half of their fighting forces, most of them are killed, missing or captured by the Russian forces.

Touma who is now alone after a tank ambushed their unit is now running from the pursuing Russian forces finally hides in one of the alleyways.

"Finally, I think I have lost them, now to make a quick check of what I have." Touma said while making a quick check of his remaining equipment.

"Let's see…I got three days of food, three clips of SCAR's ammo, four handgun clip (USP.45), three hand grenade and a portable short range cross-comm…Just great…(sigh)." Touma sigh after finishing his check list.

Suddenly, a great ball of fire coming towards him; he immediately raises his famous right hand (the Imagine Breaker).

"Shit! What the hell is that!" as he finishes his word, a man suddenly appears before him wearing a full black male priest garment.

"I have finally found you, Kamijou Touma." The man speaks to him in Japanese. From his way of speech, Touma concluded that this priest is a Russian.

"What do you want?" Touma asks him.

"I've been sent here to kill you by the order of Arch-Bishop Nikolai Tolstoy of the Russian Orthodox Church and leader of the Annihilatus." Then he summons another ball of fire towards Touma.

Touma then effectively negate the attack and said, "Well to bad my friend."

He then charge toward the Russian priest and prepared to attack him.

"This gonna be hurt!" He then punches the priest as hard as he can.

The punch from his right hand hit the priest very hard and flown 2 meters from Touma.

"Urgh….I'm not finished yet!" The priest then took out a sword and summons a fire which engulfs the sword.

"Take this!" He swung his sword to Touma.

Suddenly, instinct from Touma's close quarter combat training kick in and he managed to dodge the priest attack and grab the priest hand.

The priest then startled and dropped the sword. Touma then kick him, sending him flying 3 meters along the alley.

Touma picked up the sword and notices that the flame surrounding the sword is disappeared just as he held the sword with his right hand. He then turns to the priest that was lying in front of him.

Touma tries to say something but suddenly, the priest pulled out a knife and charge straight head on to him like a desperate man.

"What?" Touma suddenly surprised and his training instinct suddenly kicks in again, he used the sword and stab the priest before the priest have a chance to kill him.

"Urgh….n-n-no…f-forgive me…A-Arch.." He finally died with the sword stab through his heart.

Touma nearly puked seen the bloody body of the priest but he tries to tell himself, "_Hey Touma, this is war you know, some are destined to die but others will live, you will live Touma so don't just stand here, go do something!"_

He then picked up his weapon and decided to run again when he heard several footsteps coming towards him.

"Time to run…again." He runs as fast as he can.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 20th District (temporary ACDF HQ),

Academy City, Japan.

31st December 2021 (1540 Hour)

After the full evacuation of equipment and personnel from the 2nd District, the ACDF Supreme Commander, General Junichiro Sakizawa has decided to establish a new temporary HQ at 20th District. The temporary base is consisting of multiple army tents with several important equipment like telecommunication and surveillance equipment.

"General, report that the Russian have successfully seize the Hikoboshi II Satellite Control Centre." Colonel Junichiro reports to his General.

General Sakizawa asks, "Can they use the satellite weaponry for now?"

He knows that the Hikoboshi II act as a camera/surveillance satellite and also as a offensive weapon because the satellite is equipped with a Laser Cannon, similar to the European Federation Enforcer Corps Laser Satellite that is used as a WMD (Weapons of Mass Destruction).

"Before the Centre is overrun, our men from the 1st Defense Force, 2nd Infantry Regiment has successfully sabotaged the satellite control before they retreat." The Colonel replies.

"Good to hear, we finally deny the Russian our important weapon." The General is glad that the Russian cannot use the satellite's devastating weapon.

Meanwhile,

Misaka Mikoto is sat at the makeshift mess hall while worrying about Touma. While she still thinks, she heard multiple vehicles and sound of men screaming in pain, she looked out and saw 3 battered Komatsu LAV (Light Assault Vehicle) and saw a couple of body bags and men lying in pain calling medic.

"Hey we need a medic here!" Kenji screams for a medic to help his wounded men.

"Sir, what we should do now?" one of Kenji's men asks him.

"Take some 2 hours rest and rearm yourself, were going to rescue C Company…or what's left of it." He said to his men.

"Yes sir." The men saluted and go to the mess hall.

Misaka knew Kenji as she once see him with Touma the morning before the invasion.

"Umm…are you Touma's friend?" Misaka asks him.

Kenji turns around to see her. He knew that she is Touma's girlfriend that visited his friend the morning of the invasion.

"Yes, you must be Touma's girlfriend Misaka Mikoto right?" He asked.

Misaka blushed as he said that she is Touma's girlfriend. "Y-yes, I am."

"Sorry about that, I'm Kenji, Fujitaka Kenji."

Misaka then ask him as she sees his men rearmed and also bring some Anti-tank weapon, "Are you going back out there Kenji-san?"

Kenji replies, "Yes, I'm going to rescue Touma and his men."

She then said, "Can I ask something?"

"Yes, what do you want?'

"Can I follow you guys?" Misaka asks.

Kenji shocked at Misaka's request, "But you can't, it's dangerous out there! You can get seriously killed!"

Misaka still insist on following him to find Touma, "I'm not leaving until I find Touma myself."

Kenji admire her resolves in finding her boyfriend, he then decides and tell her, "Alright Misaka, I know. Before we move out, I'll make a crash course for you to familiarize with weapons."

Misaka want to say something but Kenji interrupted her by saying, "I know you can use your power because you are a Level 5 Electromaster, but this is war using real life bullets and bombs out there, if you careless, you'll be killed. So just follow my order and always stick behind me. Do I make myself clear?"

Misaka said happily, "Yes Sir!"

"Good, then follow me." Kenji said to Misaka.

Misaka follows him to the makeshift barracks. After arriving, he asks one of the guards about his stuff. After that, he signals Misaka to follow him to his bed.

He then pulled out a trunk under his bed, "Ah there it is."

He then open the trunk and pulled out a device which is seems like an average cross-comm but with a different designs.

"Take this, the Russians is using Capacity-Down out there, you need a lot of help that you can get." He said to her as he gives her the devices.

She asks Kenji while she wearing it, "What is this device you give to me?"

He explained, "That device I called the "Capacity-Reducer" it functions as anti "Capacity- Down" device by reduces the sound frequency to a level that Espers cannot be affected by it."

In her amazement, she asks, "How do you know about it?"

But he then said, "It's a long story, I'll tell you about it later."

He then added, "Alright, let's go. You need to go for weapons training and yeah you need to change your clothes. Sargeant! Give her some uniforms and some armored vests will you." He finishes his word by calling a Sargeant.

"Let's go Misaka, we are going to rescue your boyfriend"

"Yes Sir!" Misaka said to him.

* * *

Actually this is meant to be a long one so I'll make Part 3 of this chapter, so please read and review.

Note: The Capacity-Reducer is from my imagination, not from the series.


	14. Chapter 10c: The Shootout Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series and also the game because I only take the theme and ideas from it. The To Aru Series is belonging to JC Media and ASCII Media Works and EndWar with World in Conflict is belonging to Tom Clancy and Ubisoft respectively.

Authors Note: Well this is it, the third part so please if I'm not at your expectation I'm very sorry for my inexperience.

* * *

Chapter 10(c): The Shootout (Part 3)

Academy City 5th District (En-route to 18th District),

Academy City, Japan.

31st December 2021 (1600 Hours)

Three convoy of Komatsu LAV escorted by 3 HsPS-15 are en-route to 18th District in search for the lost C Company that is lead by Kamijou Touma. On their way, they have seen how devastating the war is. Many bodies, Russian and ACDF including civilians alike littered the area, buildings crumbled to dust and they even saw a headless paratrooper dangling on a traffic light with his parachute still fastened on him. It was a horrible sight to see.

"Are you okay Misaka?" Kenji asks while driving his LAV in the middle of the convoy.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She said after watching outside the windows; the scene of destruction.

"Anyway, we have to be careful; the enemy is still crawling around the area." Kenji said.

He then picked up his radio communicator to contact the lead vehicle, "Bravo 2-1 this is Bravo lead, can you see anything over?"

The lead vehicle respond, (Radio) [This is Bravo 2-1 copy, we didn't see anything else sir]

"Ten-Four Bravo 2-1, keep observing the area. Report back to me if you find anything suspicious."

(Radio)[Copy that Bravo Lead. Oh and congratulation on your promotion sir] Bravo 2-1 ended their conversation with Kenji.

Kenji put his put his communicator on his radio, "(sigh) the news spreading fast right Misaka?" He asks Misaka.

She looks at him and said, "Yeah." With a grin visible at her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flash Back,_

_Academy City 20__th__ District (ACDF Temporary HQ),_

_Academy City, Japan._

_31__st__ December 2021 (1550 Hours)_

_After getting Misaka through the crash course in handling various types of weapons and trained her in close quarter tactics, Kenji and his men including Misaka are just about to prepare their equipment until Colonel Kojuro approach him._

"_2__nd__ Lieutenant Fujitaka Kenji, the General wants to see you."_

_Surprised, Kenji does nothing but to obey the orders, "Yes Sir, I'll go now."_

_As he tell his men to wait for 5 minutes, he then the General in his tent._

"_Do you wish to see me General?" Kenji asks while saluting to his superior officer._

"_Yes Lieutenant, please sit down." He said as he pointed at the chair in front of him._

_Kenji sat down and started to listen what his Commanding Officer has to say._

"_Well Kenji, you know that I'm your Commanding Officer of your Regiment and the 3__rd__ Defense Force right?"_

_Kenji only nodded at his question._

"_But then I feel that someone has to take my place to lead this force." He said to Kenji._

_Kenji is baffled at the General's words and asks, "Forgive me sir, what are you implying?"_

"_What I'm trying to say is that I have too many tasks to do since I have to control the situation of all troops under my command, the 1__st__, the 2__nd__ and yours the 3__rd__."_

"_So~?"_

"_So I appointed you as the new leader of the 3__rd__ Defense Force. You now have the control of all battle elements of the 3__rd__ Defense Force."_

_Kenji then said, "So I have been-"_

_The General interrupted him by giving him a box contain a Colonel rank insignia, "Yes, you have been promoted. Congratulations Colonel."_

_End Flashback_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"(sigh) Yeah such luck that I've been quickly promoted."

Misaka said to him, "Don't worry I know you are a leader that always cares for your own men."

"Thanks."

As soon Kenji finishes his words, his lead vehicle called in.

(Radio)[This is Bravo 2-1 to Bravo Lead….were nearing the 18th District over]

"Affirmative this is Bravo Lead, proceed with caution."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 18th District (Nearing the 5th District),

Academy City, Japan.

31st December 2021 (1600 Hours)

At the same time as the convoy en-route to rescue what's left of the C Company, Kamijou Touma who is running away from the Russian forces after battling the Russian Priest, finally hide in a destroyed building nearing a crossroad bordering the 5th District.

"Finally, I lost them…again." Touma said to himself while exhausted from escaping the Russians.

"Hmm….let's see what I have left." Touma said as he making a quick inspection on his remaining equipment and supplies.

"Well, I only have 2 days of food, 1 clip of SCAR ammo, 4 clips of .45, 3 hand grenades (still not used) and a working cross-comm."

Suddenly he hears a movement near his location at the rear.

"Who's there!" He said as he raised his rifle at that direction.

"D-Don't shoot me! Please I'm not a Russian!" Suddenly a girl wearing a middle school uniform and a white flower at her left side of her hair slowly came up from a pile of rubble.

"_What? A civilian in here? I thought all the civilians have been evacuated_" Touma said in his mind.

"Don't worry I won't shoot at you." As Touma tries to reassure the girl.

The girl then approaches him and said, "Thank you sir."

"Ah it's nothing." Touma said.

Then the girl notices the Gekota strap on his front pocket. She then said, "Isn't that a Gekota strap you got there sir?"

"What this? Oh is Misaka's present before I join the defense force."

The girl then said "Wait Misaka you mean Misaka Mikoto?"

"Yeah and wha~!" Touma then is hugged by the girl.

"Oh thank you, thank you! Now I can have a person that I can depend on, by the way I'm Saten Ruiko, Misaka's best friend." The girl named Saten Ruiko introduced herself after her expression turns from worries to a happy expression.

"Ah you're Misaka's best friend, well I'm Kamijou Touma, her boyfriend" Touma said with a grinning face.

"I just want to-mmph!" Just as Saten wanted to say something, Touma suddenly closed her mouth.

"Shh! Wait I hear something." He tries to concentrate at the sound. He then realizes that is the sound of a vehicle coming from the crossroad and heard a radio transmission from his cross-comm, hearing that transmission, his face suddenly grinning joyfully.

"Hurry up! I think they are the rescue team that is looking for us, LET'S GO!"

"Ah yes!" Saten comply.

Meanwhile,

In the lead vehicle of the rescue convoy lead by Sergeant Hiroshi is scanning everywhere for sign of C Company.

"Where could've they been?" He said while looking everywhere.

"We will find them Sarge, we will." One of his men said to him.

Then one of the men in saw something, "Sir, I think I just saw something left of our position sir."

Sergeant Hiroshi then looks at his left and sees a man waving his rifle with a girl next to him.

"Wait there is him! Hurry give me the radio, NOW!" He ordered then push his gas pedal to the area.

Awhile Later,

While Kenji follows the lead convoy, his radio received a transmission and he also shocked to see that his convoy lead suddenly speed up as they probably find something important.

(Radio)[Bravo Lead! Bravo Lead! This is Bravo 2-1 do you copy]

"What the..?" He picks up his radio.

"This is Bravo Lead, what the hell is going on there 2-1?"

[We found them! We found them! One man and a girl! Were coming in to get them]

"Okay 2-1, but be careful out there." Then he put his radio back.

Misaka heard the conversation and said to Kenji, "Is Touma have been found yet?"

"Probably, our lead convoy are investigating it." Then a transmission is heard again.

(Radio)[(Sound of gunfire)…This is Bravo 2-1, we have located the Lieutenant(sound of continuous gunfire)…but we were ambushed by Russian Forces from across the building…..CRAP! RPG! RPG!(Sound of explosion) were taking heavy fire and need reinforcement now!]

"Let's go. All units follow me!" He then ordered his other units to follow him.

Later,

"Shit! Why the Russian bastards attack now!" Sergeant Hiroshi said.

"I don't know. They probably are waiting for this moment." Touma said while returning fire.

"Oi! Saten! Find some cover okay!" Touma screams; telling her to find cover.

"Y-Y-Yes Sir!" She then takes refuge under the building rubble behind her.

As soon the battle started to intensified, the building that the Russian used as a cover after ambushing Bravo 2-1 unit is suddenly exploded after a stream of blue light hit the building.

"Whoa! Who is doing that?" the Sergeant astonished.

When they turn they see 3 HsPS-15's and a certain girl with other several men approaches the pinned men.

Touma notices a girl, wearing a full military gear just stand there making a familiar pose, The Railgun.

"Touma!" Misaka screams while running towards Touma.

"M-M-Misaka! What are you-ugh!" Before Touma finishes his words, Misaka grab and hug him tightly.

"I'm worried about you, idiot!" She said while tears coming out from her eyes.

Touma look at Kenji and Kenji said, "You don't have to worry about her, I trust her so you must trust her too."

Touma replied while Misaka look at Kenji also, "But you know what the enemy has out there! I don't want her to be the next victim!"

But Kenji said, "Don't worry, I have taking care of everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I tell you both later."

Then Touma looks at Misaka and said, "Well okay then. Misaka, I think I just found a friend of yours."

"What friend?"

Saten who just come out from the rubble see Misaka hugging Touma.

"Misaka? Misaka-san!" She said while running towards the couple.

"Saten-san! You're here?" Misaka happy and the same time shocked that she met Saten at the time like this.

Kenji looked at them with a grin and then he turns to speaks with his men, "Sergeant, casualty report."

"Sir we have 2 casualties, one wounded and one KIA"

Suddenly his radioman come to him and said, "Sir, reports from Command, they detected 4 Russian Gunships approaching the area. We have to get out of here ASAP!"

Kenji turns to Touma and the others, "Hey guys, I hate to break this reunion but we gotta go now, Russian gunships are approaching and we have to leave fast."

"Okay" The three of them simultaneously respond.

"Alright, load up the wounded and the dead were outta here."

Suddenly, "Sir, I think we've been engaged by their infantry elements sir!" One of his men informs while opens fire at the newly arrived infantry.

Kenji then raises his SCAR and open fires, "Everyone! Back on the transports! Corporal man that 50! Were bugging out, NOW!"

Everyone is returning fire at the Russian forces while the Russians do the same thing.

"If they keep suppressing us, we will be defeated." One of his men said.

Then a radio transmission came in just as they got into their vehicles.

(Radio)[Bravo Lead, this is Command, the artillery unit provided by the JSDF have just arrived and now are requesting orders]

(Radio)[This is Longshot 5, just give us the coordinates and we will take care of the rest]

"Finally, this is Bravo Lead, we need fire support on coordinate D7 over." He opens his PDA to determine the coordinate while calling fire support.

(Radio)[Roger that Bravo Lead, fire for effect]

As soon as they finished their request, they can hear artillery shells coming down on the advancing Russian forces.

"Good job Longshot 5, I see massive enemy casualties, Bravo Lead out."

"Okay! Let's head back to base!" Kenji tells all of his men.

Then he received another transmission.

(Radio)[This is Command, good work there Colonel Kenji, good work]

"Thank you, sir."

Touma then surprised as he heard Kenji is promoted to the Colonel, "Kenji, you have been promoted?"

"Well it's a long story; I'll tell you when we get back"

They then leave the area, leaving mortally wounded and dead Russian soldiers behind.

* * *

Well this chapter is done alright, so please read and review and I also have tried my best but criticism is welcomed.


	15. Chapter 11: First Tasks

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series and also the game because I only take the theme and ideas from it. The To Aru Series is belonging to JC Media and ASCII Media Works and EndWar with World in Conflict is belonging to Tom Clancy and Ubisoft respectively.

Authors Note: Well, I've done my best here (Honestly) so any review or critique is welcomed (but no flaming)

* * *

Chapter 11: First Tasks.

Academy City 20th District (ACDF Temporary HQ),

Academy City, Japan.

31st December 2021 (1800 Hours)

After successful mission in rescuing Touma and Saten, they all returned to base safely that evening. Everyone is exhausted but happy that they have successfully rescued even one man even the fate of the rest of the C Company is unknown.

At General Sakizawa's command tent, two men sitting in front of him to give an after action report both from Kenji and Touma.

"Hmm….so the rest of the C Company is now becomes the prisoner of war?" Sakizawa said after reading the report from Touma.

"Yes sir, me and my men are separated after a Russian tank ambushed us during our defense against the Russian forces and my men told me to retreat while the rest of them hold the Russian off. After that, I heard from my last communication from my men that they are now surrendering to the enemy."

"I see. But your effort in the defense are very commendable, I heard you and your company have repelled 5 waves of enemy troops and during your retreat, you even rescued a stranded civilian. That is very commendable of you."

"Thank you, Sir." Touma appreciate the General's compliment.

"Oh and Touma, you are now have been promoted to Captain and also, you will be under the command of Colonel Kenji here." As he looks at Kenji and then give him another box with the Captain ranks in it.

"Now you can dismiss." General Sakizawa finally ended their meeting.

A second later,

"Oh man…I can't believe that I have been promoted too?" Touma said in amazement.

"No kidding, it seems both of us are pretty lucky." Kenji said.

"(sigh) Lucky huh~" he then look at his right hand then Touma remembered something.

"Hey Kenji, I wanna ask something. What have you done to Misaka? And why do you let her follow you during my rescue mission?"

"Well, you see…" Kenji tells him about everything including the "Capacity-Reducer".

"I see, is that Capacity-Reducer really working?" Touma asks.

"Well, my father has tested it before and it works. My father decided to mass produce it with the permission from the Board of Directors but before he could do that, you know what happened to my father right?"

Touma immediately remembers his talk with him about his father, "I see."

Kenji then said, "Anyway, let's go to the field hospital. I want to see this girl you have rescued this time."

"Alright, let's go."

Meanwhile,

"Okay, here you go. You're fine now." A female doctor finished in checking Saten's condition after she has been rescued.

"Thank you, doctor." Saten said and headed to Misaka who is waiting for her.

"Are you done Saten-san?" Misaka ask about her medical checkup.

"Yes Misaka-san, oh and I heard that Shirai-san is here too, let's go visit her. But I wonder where Uiharu is?" Saten said happily at the same time worry about Uiharu.

Misaka's suddenly became gloomy after heard her friend's name.

Saten sees her expression and said, "Are you okay Misaka-san?"

"Oh yes! Yes! I'm fine, let's go see Kuroko now." She then pushes Saten to walk first.

But before they leave to see Kuroko, Touma and Kenji suddenly appear in front of them.

"Huh? Touma!" Saten and Misaka exclaimed simultaneously.

"Hi Misaka and Saten, I see you alright now right?" Touma asks.

"Y-yeah, Saten is okay now-"

But before Misaka could finish her sentences, Saten interrupt them, "We're going to see Shirai-san, would you coming with us?"

"Sure, why not? Let's go Kenji."

Before they leave, Saten looks at Kenji and said, "Umm…are you Kamijou-san's friend?"

"Yeah, I'm Kenji, Fujitaka Kenji."

"I see, I'm Ruiko, Ruiko Saten. Nice to meet you."

Later at Shirai Kuroko's room,

"Shirai-san! Thank god you're safe!" Saten then hug Kuroko.

"Ah Saten-san! Thank you." Kuroko smiled at Saten.

Kuroko then see Misaka next to Touma, "Wha! You barbarian! Why my Onee-sama is next to you?"

"It's not your business Kuroko!" Misaka said to her.

Before Kuroko could answer, Saten suddenly ask her, "Shirai-san, where is Uiharu? I haven't seen her since the Invasion began."

Kuroko including everyone expressions turn gloomy.

"Do you want to know what happened to her Saten-san?" Kuroko ask her.

"What happened to her?" Saten said.

She then tells her about everything that happened to Uiharu.

"NO!It can't be!" She then turns to Kenji cry at his shoulder.

Kenji said to her, "That's okay Saten-san, I know losing a close friend is very painful in our heart but Uiharu has her duty to protect the City as a Judgment member and she has done her duty well, we shouldn't cry for her loss instead, we will try to continue her effort and all other peoples effort's who perish today to protect Academy City. Isn't that right Shirai-san?"

"Yes sir." Kuroko smiles at him.

"Thank you Fujitaka-san" Saten said.

"Just call me Kenji, that's enough." Kenji said as he smiles at her.

Suddenly a soldier came to Kuroko's room, "Colonel Kenji and Captain Touma, the General want's to see you."

Touma and Kenji look at each other and nodded, "Let's go"

"Misaka, do you want to follow me?" Touma turns to asks Misaka.

Misaka then look at Saten and Kuroko, both of them nodded in agreement but Kuroko then said to Touma, "You better take care of my Onee-sama or else!" Kuroko said with a glare at her eyes.

"O-Okay I promise, let's go Misaka."

The three of them leave the field hospital to see the General.

An Hour later at the General's command post,

"Sir what is it?" Kenji asks the General shortly after arrived at his command post.

"Ah, Kenji, Touma and Misaka too? Never mind, we have collected some intel of the whereabouts of remaining C Company."

"Where are they Sir?" Touma suddenly asks The General.

General Sakizawa then pointed on the northern part of the 23rd District near the 5th District.

"According to our scouts, the Russians have set up a temporary camp here and they also spotted about 20 men from the C Company that has been captured and probably waiting for a transport to take them."

All of them look at the General and the General said, "I think all of you have understood right?"

All of them nodded, "Okay, this is your first official task as the commanding officer of the 3rd Defense Force; the other Battalions is still busy fighting the Russian on all side so I can count on you to do this."

"This will be your first rescue mission. 3 HsPS-15's will provide support together with the artillery support from Longshot 5. You'll move out at 0500 hours tomorrow."

"Yes Sir!" The three of them respond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 2nd District (Current Russian Armed Forces HQ),

Academy City, Japan.

31st December 2021 (1800 Hours)

After the ACDF forces abandoned and destroyed its important facilities, the Russian forces moved in and successfully repaired the damage facility. Colonel Oleg Petrovkin just arrived from the battlefront riding in his mobile command vehicle.

"So, this is once their HQ huh?" Oleg said to himself after coming out from his vehicle.

A soldier from the command vehicle then came to him and said, "Tovarishch Colonel, there is a call from General Pavel sir."

"Thank you, I'll handle it from here." He then opens his PDA and General Pavel's face appeared at his PDA.

"Colonel Oleg, I hope the operation is going well?" The General asks.

"Da tovarishch General, everything is in good order."

"Casualty report?"

"We have 1000 K.I.A and 500 M.I.A General."

"Very well, I will send you more reinforcement as soon as possible."

"Thank you, sir." Just soon as he finishes his word, the General's face disappears from his PDA.

A soldier by the rank of Lieutenant came by and informs him, "Tovarishch Colonel, during our engagement with the enemy forces, we have captured about 20 enemy troop's and are holding them at the northern part of 23rd District near the 5th District border sir."

"Very well, thank you tovarishch Lieutenant. You may dismiss."

He then called one of his aides, "Major Strelyenka!"

"Da Colonel, what is your order?" A Major named Strelyenka report in.

"Strelyenka, I want you to organize a convoy of trucks to the northern part of the 23rd District near the 5th District border, I want you to supervise the transportation of 20 prisoners that will be sent here for interrogation."

"Da Colonel, I'll do it right away."

Before the Major leaves, Oleg said to him, "You'll be move out at 0600 Hours, do I make myself clear?"

"Da Colonel, I understood."

Then he looked to the sky seeing fighter jets roam through the sky and said to himself, "I hope everything is according to plan."

* * *

Well there you go, not much of an action, please read and review. Critiques are welcomed but no flaming okay. Sorry if it's too short.


	16. Chapter 12: The Rescue Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series and also the game because I only take the theme and ideas from it. The To Aru Series is belonging to JC Media and ASCII Media Works and EndWar with World in Conflict is belonging to Tom Clancy and Ubisoft respectively.

Authors Note: Another day, another chapter. Well I don't know if I have lack sense of depth or grammatical error or something else, I just want to say that I'm sorry, very sorry for my own inexperience so please enjoy reading and reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Rescue Mission.

Academy City 23rd District (Near 5th District Border)

Academy City, Japan.

1st January 2022 (0600 Hours)

After moving out from their headquarters at the 20th District; Kenji, Touma, Misaka and the others finally arrives at the intended area. Then, Kenji dispatches his recon team to observe the enemy's camp.

"This is Bravo Lead to Badger 5 do you copy?" Kenji tries to make contact to the transport unit callsign "Badger 5" that is supposed to be on standby to await the rescued prisoner.

(Radio)[This is Badger 5; we hear you loud and clear over]

"Copy that Badger 5, what is the status on the transports?"

(Radio)[The transports are fine and ready to go when you have secured the package]

"Roger that Badger 5, we will give the signal when we secured the package over."

(Radio)[Ten-Four Bravo Lead, we will be standing by until you secured the package over]

Just as soon as he finished contact with the transport units, the scout team that he has sent before have return back with the information regarding the camps defense and the location of the prisoner.

"Ah Sergeant Hoshi, I see you and your men have finished observing the camp, tell me what have you seen so far?"

"Yes Colonel, from what we have, the enemy forces set up their camp in one of the fast food restaurant not far from here. The enemy personnel in that camp is consist of nearly 50 to 100 men and they also set up perimeter guard along the front entrance."

"What about the prisoners?" Kenji ask the scout team leader while checking the map inside his PDA that has been uploaded by the recon team.

"They are held inside this building and are heavily guarded by 10 to 20 enemy troops." Sergeant Hoshi pointed the fast food restaurant where the prisoners are being held.

"Hmm…that area is well guarded so a frontal assault is definitely not a solution; we just have to think other plan." Kenji said while trying to find a way to rescue the prisoners.

Touma then approach him and said, "What is going on Kenji?"

"What? Oh I'm thinking if there is another way to rescue the prisoners without harming them or my men."

Touma then sees the PDA Kenji was holding, "Hmm…Hey Kenji, can you give me that PDA?"

"Sure, why not." Kenji then gives his PDA to him.

Misaka suddenly comes and see Touma looking at the PDA, "What's wrong?"

"Oh Misaka, do you know this place?"

"Hmm…that one? Ah, I know! That's the place where I having lunch with my mother once when she visited me."

"Oh so you do know this place." Touma said.

"Well, not clearly. Sorry." She said to Touma.

Touma look at the map again and see several buildings in close proximity of the fast food restaurant and then, he had an idea.

"Hey Kenji, we have a sniper team right?" He suddenly asks Kenji.

"Uh~ yeah, why Touma?" Kenji said while look at Touma curiously.

Touma then show him a building that is near at the restaurant, "Can you see this building?"

"Yes, what this have to do with-" Then Kenji realize what Touma is trying to imply.

"Ah I see; good idea Touma."

Touma didn't reply but showing a smile in his face.

A few minutes later,

Everyone including Touma, Misaka and everyone else that are joining the rescue mission meet to hear Kenji's plan.

"Alright guys, here is the plan." He explains to all of them while pointing at several important things in his PDA.

"Sniper team, I want you to take position at this building. I want you to provide covering fire for our unit's and also to eliminate anyone who tries to harm the prisoners."

"Yes Sir, we understand." The sniper leader acknowledges his orders then he tells his other snipers to follow him.

As soon as the sniper team is gone from sight, Kenji continues his discussion again, "Okay, we will split into 2 groups. One group will attack them head on while the second team will circle around and hit them from the back."

Other's including Touma and Misaka seems to understand what Kenji orders them to do. In his mind Kenji thought to himself, "_Thank god I have some great people behind me._" He thought himself while giving out a smile.

"Sir, are snipers adequate enough for suppressing the enemy while we are making our attack?" One of his men asks him.

Kenji replies, "Well actually, the first group will cooperate with the sniper team to suppress the enemy, this way we hope that we can distract a large number of them while the second team will strike them from behind. In other words, we won't storm the camp head on, we just going to suppress them."

"I understood sir." The men finally understand what his commanding officer tried to say.

"If there aren't any problems, we will begin the operation in 0650 Hours. I will lead the first team while Captain Touma here will lead the second team." He said while look at Touma.

"M-M-Me?" Touma said while looking at Kenji with disbelieve.

"Come on now Touma, I trust you." Kenji said to him.

Touma didn't have other choices and he can only said, "Fukou da…."

"Don't worry Touma, I'll be right behind you." Misaka said to him while patting his back.

"Thanks Misaka." Touma looks at Misaka and she is immediately blushing.

"Alright, were moving out!" Kenji said to all of them while looking at both Touma and Misaka, "_Hahaha…those two~_" He thought to himself.

"Sir, there is a call from the General." Suddenly his radioman came to inform him.

"What? Give it to me." He then took the radio receiver.

"This is Bravo Lead, what is going on General?"

(Radio)[Oh Kenji, sorry to interrupt your time, we just have information from one of our recon team. They spotted several convoys are heading to your area, possibly to take the prisoners back to their HQ for interrogation.]

Kenji then thought himself, "_Man! This time! Well, I can't be helped._" He then continues, "So what are we suppose to do?"

(Radio)[Don't worry; the men from the 1st Defense Force are already set up a trap that will delay them so you don't have to worry.]

"Thanks General, this is Bravo Lead signing out"

(Radio)[Ten-Four Colonel and godspeed.]

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joseph's Restaurant (23rd District Branch (Temporary Russian Encampment)),

Academy City, Japan.

1st January 2022.(0648)

The Russians recently used this restaurant as a temporary outpost before waiting the orders to go back to base for rearm and reorganized for future operations.

"Tovarishch Captain, we have just informed that a convoy will arrive to pick up the prisoners and us back to base sir." One of the soldiers informs his leader, a Captain.

"Good Voroshilov, you may dismiss now and tell Dimitri and Lomashenko that it is their turn to guard the camp." He told his men.

"Understood Captain, I'll tell them right away." He saluted and left off.

He then looks up and still saw the sun rising from the east. But he then have an uneasy feelings like something is going wrong, "_Hmm…something's not right. What is this feeling?_"

At the main camp entrance,

"Hey Dimitri, are you see something moving from that building over there?" A soldier named Lomashenko whose turn to guard the camp entrance said to his friend Dimitri while pointing at the building.

"You just seeing something, I think you should stop drinking Vodka while on duty Lomashenko." His friend tried to ignore him.

"But it's true; I see something moving from that building." He insists on his friend to look at the building.

"Okay okay, where is it that you see?" His friend finally gives up and let him on his way.

At the same time,

"This is Shadow team to Bravo Lead, do you copy, over?"

(Radio)[Ten-Four Shadow team, this is Bravo Lead from the Bravo Team]

"Everything is prepared, are we going to begin?"

(Radio)[Negative Shadow Team, hold for Delta Team to move into position]

"Affirmative Bravo Lead, we will wait for now, over."

Bravo's Team position,

"(sigh) Where those guys are? I hope Touma is in his position." Kenji said to himself.

"Gendo, I want the status on the other men." He asks one of his men to inspect his men's condition."

"Yes Sir." Gendo then moved back to check the men.

A minute later, Gendo then move to Kenji's position to inform him, "Sir, they are ready and started to chomping at a bit."

"Good, well done." Then his cross-comm received at transmission.

(Radio)[Bravo Lead, this is Delta Team, we have arrived and are now in position]

"Good job Delta Team, let's begin the assault now."

"Shadow Team, this is Bravo Lead, on my count I want you to take out the guards"

At Shadow Team position,

"Ten-Four Bravo Lead, ready to give the signal."

(Radio)[On my mark, 1…2…3!]

The sniper then fired his American made Chey Tac Intervention M-200 Suppressed sniper rifle.

At the same time (Russian Main Camp Entrance),

"Hey is that a flash back there Dimitri?" Lomashenko said when he saw a flash from the building.

"Lomashenko, there is no such thing as-" Before he can finish his words, a bullet pierce through his skull and dropped dead right at the moment.

"Dimitri? What are y-" Then a second bullet pierce through his skull.

Meanwhile,

"This is Shadow Team, the target is neutralized, I repeat the target is neutralized, you are clear to go"

(Radio)[Ten- Four Shadow Team, keep us covered up there, Bravo Lead out]

Bravo's Team position,

"To all units, Operation Package is a go, I repeat Operation Package is a go, good luck out there" Kenji finishes relaying the order and prepared his SCAR assault rifle for battle.

"Okay men, move out!"

He and his men move to an abandoned building to find some cover and Kenji gives the signal.

"Do it." Then one of his men throws a grenade.

A loud explosion is heard and then several Russian guards came to the scene.

Kenji said to his men, "Open Fire!" and he simultaneously fired his rifle.

Delta Team position,

Touma who is awaiting his signal heard the grenade explosion.

"Okay men, this is it, move in!"

All of his team move toward the base from the rear.

"Hey Misaka!" Touma calls her.

"What is it Touma?"

"Stick with me okay Misaka." Touma said to her while grinning.

"I know Touma, you idiot." Misaka said back with a smile.

Meanwhile at Bravo's position,

The shootout between the Russian troops against Kenji's men intensified with grenades flying around the battlefield and dead bodies of mostly Russian littered the street.

"Hell Yeah! I got one!" One of his men cheers as more Russian soldiers dead.

"Oh Shit! Grenades!" Others screamed as a grenade suddenly lands near him.

Explosions happened just at the person starting to run from the grenade.

"Fuji! We got a man down over here!" one of them calls for medic.

"Medic! Medic! We need a medic here!"

"Sir, how long do we have to hold this position!" One of his men asks Kenji who is busy fighting the Russians.

"Until Delta team secured the prisoner so hold your ground!" Just as Kenji finishes his sentences, a bullet struck Kenji's arm.

"Argh! Dammit!" He then looks his arms and relieved that it's just a scratch.

"Sir! Your arm!"

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch. Now go and hold your position!" He tells his men while reloading his rifle.

Delta's position,

"Open fire!" Touma yells to his men.

"All units, me and Misaka will storm the restaurant to get the prisoners out, provide covering fire for both of us." He told his men.

His men nodded at his orders.

"Okay Misaka, ready?" He looks at Misaka and she only nodded.

"Covering Fire!" He and Misaka dash to the restaurant's back door.

"Okay were here, now let's go" Touma said to Misaka.

Meanwhile (Russian Side),

"What's in the god name is going on Voroshilov?" The Captain asks his men.

"Tovarishch Captain, the enemy suddenly attacks us from both sides. We losing more men at the front entrance and the rear are caught off guard by them!"

"Well then, get more men out there!" the Captain ordered him.

"Da Captain." Voroshilov then leaves the restaurant.

The Captain then takes his radio communicator and contact the base.

"Sokol 1, this is Gonchaya, we are under attack and heavily outnumbered, request reinforcement, over."

(Radio)[This is Sokol 1…(static)…we can't…(static)…..what…(static)]

"This is Gonchaya, we are under heavy attack, do you read me Sokol 1?"

(Radio)[We're losing….(static)…..]

The Captain then throws his radio communicator after failed to contact the base.

"Chyort! That damn Japanese! They jammed us!"

Meanwhile,

"Hey Misaka, good job with distrupting their communications." Touma complimented her.

"It's just one of my specialties. Let's go!"

"Wait, I'll handle the Leader, you get the prisoner."

Touma then approach the leader carefully while Misaka headed for the prisoners.

Touma raise his rifle and aimed at him from behind, "Don't move! Put your hands up!"

The Captain then turns around and look at him, "Well well, isn't it the famous Kamijou Touma." He talks to him in Japanese fluently.

The Captain then continues, "Well what are you waiting for? Pull that trigger!"

Touma knew that this guy will do the same act like the Russian priest he fought before so he pulls the trigger but suddenly, an arc of electricity hits the Russian Captain and knocked him out.

Touma turns to see Misaka and the prisoners, "We have secured them Touma!"

"Sir! It's good to see you again!" One of his men cried with joy when they see their commanding officer.

"Thanks a lot you guys." Touma said casually.

"Umm guys? Can you help me take this enemy leader; he may have some useful intel for us." Touma ask them.

The men comes and grab the Captain and escape from the restaurant and returns to the friendly lines.

"Give me the radio Hoshi!" Touma ordered him.

At the same time,

"What's took them so long!" His men started to worries.

"Hold on!" Kenji said to them and suddenly, his cross-comm comes to life.

(Radio)[This is Delta Team (Sound of gunfire). We have secured the prisoners, I repeat, we have secured the prisoners, now moving to the RV point.]

"Hell yeah! Good job Touma! Hey guys! They have secured the prisoners!" Kenji screams with joy.

When Kenji's men heard it, they too cheers altogether.

"Okay, I'm calling the artillery barrage on the area now!"

He grabs the radio communicator.

"Longshot 5 this is Bravo Lead, I need fire support on coordinate G9 over!"

(Radio)[Roger that Bravo Lead, fire for effect]

"Okay guys! Let's go to the RV point, were done here! Let's go! NOW!"

Kenji and his men pulled out, carrying the wounded and the dead.

Minutes later, a near total of 50 artillery shells hit the area and eliminated most of the Russian troops within the area.

At the same time (Russian Convoy),

A convoy that leaves from their 2nd District base to pick up the prisoners at the 23rd District suddenly halted when a building suddenly collapses in front of them (the work of the 1st Defense Force units).

"What in the god's name is going on?" Major Strelyenka whom is supervising the prisoners' transports asks one of his men.

"I don't know, the path up ahead is blocked by a suddenly collapsed building tovarishch."

Seeing that the road ahead is not possible to move, he then decide, "Well then, tell the others to go another way around, do I make myself clear?"

"Da tovarishch Major." He then goes to inform the others.

Before the Major enters back into his vehicle, he saw 50 long white lines coming from the sky and he sees explosion where the lines end.

"My god! Give me the communicator!"

His assistant then give him his PDA and Strelyenka tries to contact the camp.

"This is Petrograd to Gonchaya, do you read me? Over."

"This is Petrograd, do you copy Gonchaya, I repeat, do you copy?"

He only heard static transmission from the other side.

"Sokol 1 this is Petrograd, do you copy? Over."

(Radio)[This is Sokol 1, how's the progress Petrograd?]

"This is Petrograd, Gonchaya is no more, I repeat, Gonchaya is no more, we have lost the prisoners." He informs his Commanding Officer with a serious and fearful tone.

* * *

Finally, it's done. So any review or critiques are welcomed and I have to say sorry in advance if my story still is not on your expectation.

Information:

RV- Short term for **R**andez**v**ous Point.


	17. Chapter 13: The Recon Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series and also the game because I only take the theme and ideas from it. The To Aru Series is belonging to JC Media and ASCII Media Works and EndWar with World in Conflict is belonging to Tom Clancy and Ubisoft respectively.

Authors Note: Well, another chapter, this weekend I'll be busy for awhile so I'll update more chapter later.

* * *

Chapter 13: the Recon Mission

Academy City 20th District (Temporary ACDF HQ),

Academy City, Japan.

1st January 2022 (12 Hours after the Rescue Mission)

After the successful attempt of rescuing the C Company from the Russian forces, they head back to their HQ safely with only light casualties.

"Great job there Touma, you even captured a high ranking enemy prisoner." Kenji said while impressed at his friend achievement.

"Don't thank me, Misaka is the one that do it, you should thank her not me." Touma said while looking at Misaka who is tending the wounded.

"Well, you're lucky to have a girl like her you know."

"You're right, Kenji" Touma smiles at him.

Then a soldier approach them with an urgent message,

"Colonel Kenji and Captain Touma, the General want to see you."

"Thank you soldier, you may dismiss." Kenji said and the soldier salutes and took off.

"Well Touma, let's go see the General"

At the General's Command and Control Center,

Both Kenji and Touma finally at the General's place just as the General finishes reading the debriefing of the rescue mission.

"Ah, you've finally here. I say you did great job in rescuing the prisoner and even captured a high ranking enemy." General Sakizawa said.

"Excuse me, Sir." Touma pauses before he continued, "What is the person's name that we captured?" Touma asks.

"According to the Intelligence Service, his name is Captain Andrei Degtarayev from the Elite 5th Company of the VDV Paratrooper and veteran of the European campaign."

"A Veteran eh~" Kenji said

"Is there any other important information on him?" Kenji then asks.

"Yeah, we got some info about troop concentration at the 9th District and I want you to recon the place before we initiated an offensive at the area."

"An offensive against the Russians, Sir?" Kenji said

"Yes, your 3rd Defense Force together with the 1st will attack and seize back the 9th District. We also have a call that the JSDF 4th Armored Brigade will provide us armored support for the offensive." The General informs them.

"So you need us to do a reconnaissance mission at that area?"

"Yes, I want to know the composition of the enemy troops the strength of their forces."

"Yes sir, we understand." Kenji answer.

"Great, you can dismiss now." General said to both of them.

Both of them go out from the General's place and head back to their barracks.

"Well, we have to choose who will go out there." Touma said.

"Don't worry; I have thought someone that is suitable for the recon mission." Kenji thought to him.

"Who is on your mind Kenji?" Touma asks him.

"You'll know Touma, you'll know." Kenji said to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 2nd District (Russian Forces HQ),

Academy City, Japan.

1st January 2022 (15 Hours after the Rescue Mission)

At Colonel Oleg's office (General Sakizawa's office actually), the Colonel infuriated at what happened early this morning about the annihilation of the 5th Company and the escaping prisoners.

"This is UNACCEPTABLE!" Oleg said while hitting his desk.

"But tovarishch Colonel, the enemy is one step ahead of us." Major Strelyenka explained.

"Hmph! Fine, tell me the casualty reports." Colonel Oleg said to the Major.

"We have nearly 80 dead, 14 critically wounded and 5 survive but broken sir" Strelyenka informed him.

"You say there was 100 men, where is the other one?" Oleg said while referring to the reports about the 5th Company.

"Their leader, Captain Andrei Degtarayev is presumably missing or has been captured by the enemy."

"That Captain is captured?" Oleg looks at him with a shocked face.

"What should we do now?" His Major asks.

Then the Colonel's phone is ringing. Oleg then picked up the phone and get and unexpected call.

"Da, this is Colonel Oleg here." Oleg answered the phone.

"Good afternoon Oleg, I heard that you have a little trouble I see" the voice of General Pavel heard through the phone.

"T-Tovarishch General! I'm sorry I've failed you Sir!" Oleg said with his face is stiff.

"Don't worry Colonel, in two days, I'll be coming here to take full control of the force and I'm also will send 5 more Infantry and Armored Battalion to strengthen our forces." The General tell him.

During the Invasion, the Russian only send 1 Spetsnaz battalion, 3 armored battalion and 4 airborne assaults battalion. But the stiff resistance by the local defenders causes a lot of casualties on their side.

"I understood General, we'll be waiting for your arrival" Oleg said to him.

"Good, I'll be seeing you two days" then the General put off his phone.

"(sigh)….Strelyenka, how is our forces are doing at the 9th District?" Oleg said to his Major.

"There are ready and awaiting order tovarishch Colonel." Strelyenka informs about the troops condition.

"You'll be leading those forces to attack the enemy's HQ in the 20th District." Oleg orders his officer.

"Da sir, I'll take command of the 9th District forces and will obey to your orders" The Major said.

Major Strelyenka then salutes to his commanding officer and leave the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 9th District,

Academy City, Japan.

2nd January 2022 (0500 Hours)

"Why I'm the one that take this job?" Touma said while walking through the 9th District to inspect the Russian troop concentration.

"Don't worry, I'll Touma, I got your back." Misaka said while walking with him.

"Fukou da…." Touma sigh at his misfortune.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Yesterday, Kenji, Touma, Misaka and the men of the 3__rd__ Defense Force have a meeting on who is decided on who will take the recon mission._

"_Okay, I've just decided that Captain Kamijou Touma will be chosen for the recon mission" Kenji said to everyone._

"_W-What? Me? But I can't go there alone!" Touma objects his commanding officer decision._

"_Yeah, who will take care of him? He can't just go there alone. If he does some stupid thing, he'll be killed by those Russians." Misaka tries to defend Touma from doing the recon mission._

_Kenji only smiled at them and said, "If that so, then why don't you accompany him Misaka?"_

"_W-What! B-But K-" _

_Before Misaka even said to Kenji, he cut in and said, "It's decided then, Touma and Misaka, both of you are going to do that recon mission one way or the other. That is an order."_

"_Yes Sir" Touma and Misaka comply._

_(Flashback Ends)

* * *

_

After a 3 Hour tracks from their HQ to the 9th District, Touma and Misaka finally arrives at their objective.

"We have arrived; now let's go inside that building. That will be a perfect place for us to observe the Russian. " Touma said to Misaka.

"Y-Yeah, let's go." Misaka said to him with a blushing face.

"C'mon Misaka, this is a battlefield you know." Touma said to her and approached her.

"Please be serious okay." He said.

"I-I am serious!" Misaka said.

Touma realizes her meaning and said, "That is fine, I know. Let's get in quickly."

After setting up an observation post, both of them began to observe the Russian forces not far from their position.

"Hmm…I see a lot of tanks and infantry out there." Touma said

"Really, let me see." Misaka then took out her binocular and observe the Russians.

"Yeah I can see that." Then Misaka see a tank with a large loudspeaker and a tower with large speaker on top of it.

"Touma, look at your left."

"What is it?" He looks at his left and sees what Misaka spotted earlier.

"Crap, they got the Capacity Down there, I think they used it since you're helping us Misaka." Touma said to her.

"What should I do?" Misaka said to him.

"Well, Kenji has given you the Capacity Reducer right?"

"Yeah." Misaka knows about the device that Kenji give to her.

"I hope that device of his will work when we going on the offensive later."

Misaka only nodded at him.

"Anyway, you better take a break while I do the rest." He said to Misaka while pulling out his notepad and a pen to write the numbers of enemy infantry, tanks and equipment.

Before they gone for the mission, Kenji advises them not to bring any communication equipment for he fears that Russian might detected their transmission and hunt them down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 9th District (Russian Military Build Up area)

Academy City, Japan.

2nd January 2022(0600 Hours)

At the 9th District where the Russians are building up their forces for the assault at the ACDF headquarters at the 20th District, Major Strelyenka have just arrived to inspect the preparations of his troops.

In his command post,

"Tovarishch Major, all of our troops is ready and prepared sir." His subordinate informs him.

"Good Captain, tell the men to get some rest and tomorrow, we will wait for the other reinforcement from headquarters." Major tell his subordinate.

"As you say tovarishch." His man salutes and goes out from his commander's tent.

He then pulls out his PDA and calls the Colonel.

"Hello there Major, what do you need?" the Colonel asks.

"Well tovarishch Major, I have a question." Strelyenka asks

"Go ahead." The Colonel gives him permission.

"Well Colonel, do we have any air support for the offensive sir?"

"Well, we have a light air support mainly for tank busting support but we can provide you with helicopter support. I'll send some of them right away." The Colonel reassures him.

"Thank you Colonel." Strelyenka then turn of his PDA.

A few minutes later,

At Touma's observation post not too far from the Russians, Touma are asleep after having made a dreadful tasks of counting the numbers of Russian troops and equipment are awake by the sound of rotating helicopter.

"W-What? A Helicopter?" then he picks up his binocular, he saw two Kamov Ka-65 and three Mi-28 gunships landed at an open field.

"This is bad, helicopter gunships? I have to tell Kenji about this." He then writes something at his note pad and wakes up Misaka that were sleeping.

"Hey Misaka, wake up! We have to go now!" Touma said to her.

"W-What? We're leaving?" Misaka said.

"Yeah! Now! Pack your things and get out of here!" He said while packing everything to move out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 20th District (ACDF Temporary HQ),

Academy City, Japan.

2nd January 2022 (2000 Hours)

After pulling out from the area, Touma and Misaka finally arrives from observing the Russian forces build up at the 9th District.

"I see, so they have called in the gunships eh~" Kenji said after inspecting the information that Touma just received.

"Surprisingly, they also have called in the Capacity Down. I hope my device is working." He said while look at Misaka.

"Misaka, do you still want to follow us for the offensive tomorrow? I can't guarantee your safety or if that device is still working as it should be." He said to her.

"I'll follow, even if it's going to kill me, I will follow with you." Misaka said while looking at Touma.

Touma look at Kenji and said, "Don't worry; she'll be fine with me. Let her fight beside me okay."

Kenji pauses for a bit to think, "_Well if he said that, I guess I must trust him._"

"Okay Touma. Misaka, you'll be under Touma's protection from now on." He said to both of them.

"Okay men, we don't have any choice then, I'll be going to request more anti-tank and anti-air weapons to handle the Russians so get some rest for tomorrow.

Then everyone in the room salutes and head back to their barracks to rest for tomorrow.

"Hey Kenji, do we have any support?" Touma asks before he heads out.

"Don't worry; we will use the HsPS-15 and tanks from the JSDF 4th Armored Battalion to support us for tomorrow and Touma, good job gathering intel that we need." He said while smiles at Touma.

"You're welcome Kenji." Touma said and leave Kenji in the meeting tent.

Kenji then pulls out something from his pocket and look at the object he hold, "I'll give this to you later." He said to himself and put it back into his pocket.

* * *

Well this is it then, I think I'll hold my fanfic for now because I will attend a test this weekend so please read and review and sorry if I still not good at it but I'll finish this fanfic no matter what.


	18. Chapter 14: The Offensive

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series and also the game because I only take the theme and ideas from it. The To Aru Series is belonging to JC Media and ASCII Media Works and EndWar with World in Conflict is belonging to Tom Clancy and Ubisoft respectively.

Authors Note: Here we go again, this weekend I'll be going back to university, so I maybe slow at updating my fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Offensive

Academy City 9th District,

Academy City, Japan.

3rd January 2022. (0500 Hours)

"Are we ready sir?" a soldier asked.

"Yes, we just need to wait for the others to take position." His commanding officer told him.

After getting the intel needed for the offensive, General Sakizawa ordered his commanding officer of the 1st and 3rd Defense Force together with the elements of the JSDF 4th Armored Brigade that is needed for the offensive.

"Oi Kenji, do you think the General's plan will work?" Touma said to him while preparing his weapon.

"We won't know until it's comes." Kenji said to him.

It was 1 hour left before the offensive begin, and Kenji with the rest of his men of the 4th and the 12th Infantry Division with 10 HsPS-15 armored units equipped with anti-tank and anti-air weapon are at the 9th District border.

"So men! Are we ready to take the fight to the Russians?" Touma said to his men.

His men responded, "Sir! We are ready!"

Then he remembers his discussion with the General.

* * *

_Flashback (2200 Hours, 2__nd__ January 2022)_

_At the General's Command HQ,_

"_Okay gentlemen, now that the 4__th__ Armored Brigade of the JSDF has arrived, we will start discussing our plan." Sakizawa said._

_Then the commanding officer of the 4__th__ Armored Brigade introduced himself, "Greetings gentlemen, I'm Lieutenant Colonel Kaito Hoshikawa, CO of the 4__th__ Armored Brigade. For this operation, we will provide armored support for your men."_

_Then they decided to discuss the battle plan._

"_Alright if you agree, we will initiate the offensive on 0500 tomorrow, so get rest and prepare your men for tomorrow" the General proudly says._

_End Flasback.

* * *

_

"So the strategy is to give each of the Defense Force units 5 tanks as a support huh?" Kenji said while looking at the JSDF Type-90 tanks.

"Hey tank commander! Are you ready?" He shouted at the one of the tank commander.

"You got it sir!" the commander said while inspecting his tank.

Then he receives a transmission from his fellow commander from the 1st Defense Force.

(Radio)[Bravo Lead, this is Alpha Lead do you copy?]

"This is Bravo Lead, how's your end Toshiro? Pumped up for today?" He said the 1st Defense Force commander's name, Toshiro Keiji.

(Radio)[Oh hell yeah Kenji, we're going to shake the Russians off today]

"I know you're impatient Toshiro, just wait for the signals okay."

(Radio)[Roger that Bravo Lead, we'll wait for the signals. Alpha Lead out]

Kenji looks at the clock and said to Touma, "Well Touma, it's time; I hope you'll be safe." He said while arming his SCAR assault rifle.

"Yeah you be careful too." Touma said and look at Misaka, "Let's go Misaka."

Misaka nodded and said to Kenji, "Hey Kenji-san, I hope your device works"

"Don't worry; it will work, I'm sure." He said to her.

Then he receive another transmission,

(Radio)[This is Command to Bravo Lead, do you copy?]

"Affirmative Command, this is Bravo Lead"

(Radio)[Bravo Lead, the other unit's are ready, are you ready too?]

"Yes sir, we are ready for the signal"

(Radio)[Alright, we're going to start the assault now]

Then he heard the artillery fire in the distance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 9th District (Russian Position)

Academy City, Japan.

3rd January 2022. (0600 Hours)

Unknown to the Russian forces, the ACDF are preparing an offensive against them while they are still assembling for their own offensive against the ACDF tomorrow.

"Ah Lieutenant Kurilev, how is it coming." Major Strelyenka asks his officer.

"Everything is good tovarishch, we still need to wait for more reinforcement" Lieutenant informs.

"Good, what is the composition of our current forces?" He asks him.

"Sir, we have at least 70 tanks, most of them T-80's, T-90's. The main tank unit which has the T-100 will due arrived by tomorrow. For the infantry, we have at least 300 to 500 men are ready and waiting for your orders tovarishch together with five gunships that you requested." His Lieutenant informs.

Then Strelyenka heard something falling from the sky, "Kurilev, do you hear something?"

Strelyenka and the Lieutenant head outside and see everyone look at the sky, "What is happening here?" The Major said.

"Tovarishch Major, I-" Before the soldier who stand on a tank say something, an artillery shell hit exactly his position.

"Artillery fire! Take cover!" Strelyenka shouts while explosion rocked everywhere.

Many men try to find some cover but most of them killed by artillery fire that last for 5 minutes long.

After the shelling stops, Strelyenka coming out from his cover and looks at the aftermath of the shelling.

"This is worst, Kurilev! Where are you!" He shouted for his Lieutenant.

Then a different Lieutenant approach him, "Tovarishch Major, Lieutenant Drelskin reporting"

"Drelskin? Where is Kurilev?" Strelyenka asks him.

"Lieutenant Kurilev is killed tovarishch, I take charge from now." Drelskin said.

Then a scout returned to the base and informed Strelyenka, "Tovarishch Major! We have detected 2 Battalion strength enemies together with 1Armored Brigade launching an offensive against us, they have penetrated the first defensive line and we also suffered heavy casualties."

Strelyenka thought for a while and look at Drelskin, "Lieutenant, gather our men, we will try to repel the enemies offensive. I'll try to call in some air support to help you."

Drelskin saluted at him and go to gather his men; Strelyenka then returns to his camp and turn the radio on for transmission, "Sokol 1, this is Volgograd, we are under heavy attack against enemy forces. The enemies are initiating an offensive at our position at the 9th District and we need some air support"

(Radio)[This is Sokol 1, loud and copy, we will try to contact our Frontal Aviation forces in 23rd District to get some Slamhounds to support you]

"Da Sokol 1, we need that air support quickly"

(Radio)[Da tovarishch Major, you'll get the support that you need, Sokol 1 out]

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 9th District,

Academy City, Japan.

3rd January 2022 (1000 Hours)

It has been 4 hours since the offensive began, Kenji's men from the 38th and 9th Infantry Division of the 3rd Defense Force are advancing in the middle of a sector that they called Sector A (The center of the district) while the 1st Defense Forces lead by Colonel Toshiro Keiji advancing from the left while JSDF Colonel Kaito Hoshikawa advancing from the right.

Gunfire heard everywhere, from the buildings and rubbles, the Russian attack the infantry until they is destroyed by either an HsPS-15 equipped with grenade launcher or anti-tank rocket launcher or even a Japanese Type-99 tank that the JSDF attached to each units of the Defense Force.

"Oi Touma! What is the status of our units!" Kenji said while taking cover behind an overturned car.

"We have 10 dead! 6 wounded!" Touma said while returning fire.

Then he sees 10 Russian soldiers with RPG are trying to take out the Japanese tank and their own HsPS-15's, "Misaka! Get those bastards before they take out our 99's and the 15's!"

"Got it!" Misaka comply.

Then an arc of electricity hit the Russian group and all of them is knocked out.

"Good one Misaka!" Kenji praised her.

Touma returns fire with his SCAR until he ran out of ammo, "Goddamn it! I'm out!"

Then a Russian soldier charges to him with his bayonet fixed AK-74; Touma notices it and pulled out his Beretta 92 sidearm and shot him.

"Oh Damnit!" Touma said as the soldier falls in front of him.

Touma looks at his emptied rifle and decided to use the enemy's weapon, "Well, this will do." He take the AK-74 and its ammo.

"Hey Touma! Come on!" Misaka said to him.

"Okay! I'm coming!" Touma said.

Kenji then calls other commander in the field, "This is Bravo Lead to Alpha Lead, come in!"

(Radio)[Copy that Bra(static) Lead…(sound of gunfire)….this is(static)Alpha Lead….(sound of gunfire) over]

"What is your situation Alpha Lead?"

(Radio)[Everything…(static)…under control..(sound of gunfire)…we are advancing (static) southward…(static) taking heavy casualties….(static and gunfire)..but we will get through]

"Roger that Alpha Lead, we will meet after successfully cut the rest of the Russians off."

Then he ended the call.

He returns fire on the remaining Russians and hops on one of the Japanese tank and said, "Okay guys! Move out!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Russian 9th District Command Base,

"This is Volgograd to all units, I need a SITREP over." Strelyenka tries to contact his troop situation on the frontline.

(Radio)[This is Tigr 1, our units is heavily engage and we're pulling back to the second defensive line]

(Radio)[This is Strelka 4, we are holding on (sound of gunfire)….we suffered heavy(loud explosion)…(continuous static)]

"Damnit! Tell the gunship crew to support the frontline" The Major said to his aide.

"Da tovarishch Major, I'll inform them now." The aide then ran out to meet the gunship crew.

Then he receive a radio transmission from command,

(Radio)[This is Sokol 1, our friends in the Frontal Aviation are kind enough to gives us an air support now call on them for airstrike]

"Thank you Sokol 1, it's about damn time!" Strelyenka said.

* * *

Sometime later,

Kenji's battlegroup is advancing towards the central area of the 9th District when someone saw something at the sky.

"Hey, what is that?" One of his men looks at an object above.

Kenji looks above and then shouted, "IS THE SLAMHOUNDS! TAKE COVER!" Kenji said while disembark from the tank he rode on.

One Su-38 "Slamhound" fly low and activated his 30 mm cannon and strafing Kenji's unit.

The Slamhound making its strafing run on one of the tank and it exploded in a spectacular explosion.

"Is everyone fine now!" Kenji tries to hear his unit whether they alive or dead.

"It's okay! We're fine over here!" Touma said while carrying the injured.

Then, one Mi-28 "Havoc" gunships approaches Kenji's position.

"Damnit! Havoc's! Take cover!" Kenji shouted at them.

Then a lone HsPS-15 equipped with a mini Gatling gun aimed at the gunships and fired full round in front of the cockpit.

The bullet hit both of the Havoc pilots and the gunships is suddenly out of control and crashes into the lone HsPS-15, taking the lone HsPS-15 with it.

"Damnit! I hope the others finally cleared the other side." He said, referring to the 1st Defense Force units and the JSDF 4th Armored Brigade.

Then his radio comes to life,

(Radio)[(static) Bravo Lead…(sound of gunfire)…this is Alpha Lead, do you copy?]

"Ten-four Alpha Lead, loud and clear, what is the situation right now?"

(Radio)[We're (static) being strafed by enemy fighters…(sound of gunfire)(static)…taking heavy casualties but we successfully cleared our sector, We also got news from our armored friendly units that they too have eliminated the opposition on their own sector…(static)..we are going to your position right away]

"Thank you Alpha Lead, we will meet at the Russian camp in 5 hours."

Then he sees two more Havoc gunships coming in and he also heard Toshiro screaming in the radio.

(Radio)[Damnit! Howlers! This is Alpha Lead; we are engaging some Howler gunships, see you later]

Then the radio is turned off.

"Kenji! The gunships are back! What is your order?" Touma said while reloading his AK-74 rifle.

"Where is the Anti-air weapon!" Kenji said and he sees more HsPS-15 equipped with anti-air missile launcher and shot both Havoc's down.

"Yeah! Good job!" Kenji said to the others but then he saw 3 HsPS-15 is destroyed and he turned around and saw 2 T-90 tanks approaching.

He takes cover and said to his men, "Is there anyone with an anti-tank missile launcher?"

Then 2 of his men approached him carrying a Javelin anti-tank missile, "Sir where is the tank?"

He then showed them the tanks that are still approaching with a couple of infantry escorting the tank.

The 2 men agree and they armed the Javelin and have a target lock, "Sir, we have a target lock."

Kenji then said, "Fire!" The two missiles are streaming upward before turning to its target and hit directly on top of the turret, killing the crew and its surrounding troop escort.

The Russians is falling back. Kenji looks at them and looks backed on his men, "The Bastards is retreating! The district is ours!" He shouted and his men including Touma and Misaka cheers for their first victory.

* * *

At the same time,

"Tovarishch Major, we reported that nearly half of our forces are completely wiped out, we have no choice but to retreat now!" His Lieutenant informs him.

Strelyenka then picked up his radio and contact the command, "Sokol 1, this is Volgograd, we have suffered heavy casualties and needed request for retreat sir."

(Radio)[Copy that Volgograd, permission granted, pull back what is remains our forces, we will hold off our offensive until the general arrives. Sokol 1, out]

"Drelskin, inform other man that we are pulling out, the operation is cancelled" he said.

Drelskin only saluted and head out to talk with the rest of his men.

Strelyenka only sigh and leave his command post to pull back with the rest of the troops, destroying most of their equipment including the untested Capacitty Down and its Capacity Down tank.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 20th District (ACDF HQ),

Academy City, Japan.

3rd January 2022 (1400 Hours)

Since they started the offensive earlier, Sakizawa and his officers heard the situation from the radio until they heard that the 9th District is being taken back.

(Radio)This is Bravo Lead, we have captured the 9th District I repeat and we have captured the 9th District. Mission accomplished]

General only can said to Bravo Lead, "Thanks Bravo Lead, return to base for relaxation"

(Radio)[Ten-four Command]

After ending his transmission, General Sakizawa goes out from his Command Center and look at the sky while said, "The tide has turned, it's our turn to strike back"

* * *

Well that's for this chapter now, I won't be available for a few days or so because I'll be busy with my University. Please read and review.


	19. Chapter 15: The Current Situation

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series and also the game because I only take the theme and ideas from it. The To Aru Series is belonging to JC Media and ASCII Media Works and EndWar with World in Conflict is belonging to Tom Clancy and Ubisoft respectively.

Authors note: Here we go….again, man I'm busy enough with my university and other things but I want to say to all who subscribed to my story, thank you very much. I hope I can make it better this time.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Current Situation

Academy City 20th District (ACDF HQ),

Academy City, Japan.

3rd January 2022 (2000 Hours)

After nearly 13 hours of fighting at the 9th District, the ACDF 1st and the 3rd Defense Force with the help of the 4th Armored Brigade successfully recapture the 9th District from the Russians.

"Good work gentlemen, the 9th District have been retaken and the 2nd Defense Force will begin their operation to mopping up any resistance, Colonel Fujitaka and Toshiro, your men will be given a rest but always prepare if anything happens, you got that." Sakizawa debrief them.

"Yes Sir!" Kenji and Keiji salute and go out from Sakizawa's tent.

"So, Colonel Kaito, you'll be leaving?" Sakizawa said to the JGSDF Colonel Kaito Hoshikawa who helped the ACDF to seize back the 9th District.

"Yes Sir, the JSDF High Command needs me and my units to help the eastern defense, the Chinese put up a quite fight sir" He said.

"Okay then Colonel, I wish you good luck." The General salutes at him.

"Thank you sir." Kaito salutes back and headed out again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 2nd District (Russian HQ)

Academy City, Japan.

3rd January 2022 (2040 Hours)

"You failed me again don't you, Major~?" Colonel Oleg seemed displease with his Major's effort.

"Da tovarishch, they caught us by surprise, even with the additional air support, they still move forward, capturing line after line of defense tovarishch Colonel." Strelyenka said with his head looking at the map of Academy City.

"Chyort! Those defense forces; they're still standing after all this time." Oleg curses.

Then one of the lower ranking officers came into his office bearing news, "Tovarishch Colonel, message from Admiral Vladimir from the _Chernobyl._"

"Spit it out tovarishch." He said.

"Da, according to the message, General Pavel Kruchevskii has just onboard the _Chernobyl_ and headed to Japan. Estimated time of arrival is 1 more days because the General is waiting the other reinforcement and he orders you to see him now." The Officer informed.

"Good, dismiss." He said to the officer.

"Major Strelyenka, I'll be going to meet the General now, you'll be in charge of all the forces here until I returned." Oleg told him before he left the office.

"Don't worry tovarishch, I'll take a care of the forces here." Strelyenka assures him.

"Its better be, if not, I'll be personally shot a bullet in your head." He then walks away from the office, leaving Strelyenka behind.

Outside, a Mi-8 "Hook" transport helicopter is waiting for Oleg to fly to the _Chernobyl_ to meet the General.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Onboard the _Chernobyl_,

Near Tokyo Harbor,

3rd January 2022 (2100 Hours)

"So, you're going to meet the Colonel now?" Vladimir asks.

"Da my friend, I want to hear the progress from his own mouth." Pavel said to him.

"Well, I heard that the local forces have already pushed back our forces from the 9th District, we also heard they suffered a lot of casualties during that fight." Vladimir said.

"Don't worry, they have their day, but our day will soon come again." Pavel said while looking outside to see a Su-35 Flanker take off from the carrier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 20th District (ACDF HQ),

Academy City, Japan.

3rd January 2022 (2145 Hours)

"Hey Touma, what are you going to do when the war is over?" Kenji asks him at their sleeping quarters while they're resting from the earlier battle.

"Well, I don't know, I don't want to think about that first. All I want to is to live through this war." Touma said while cleaning his assault rifle.

Kenji looks at Touma's rifle and asks, "Hey isn't that a Russian assault rifle? Where do you get it?"

Touma looks at his rifle then at Kenji and said, "This? Well I took it from a dead Russian after my own rifle is out of ammo."

"So, you still want Misaka-san to follow you in battle?" He asks.

Touma silence before he continues, "Well, it's her decision; I won't go against because like you said, I trust her that she can take care of herself"

"Anyway, get some good rest, we must be ready for any orders from the Command" Kenji said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Kremlin,

Moscow, Russian Federation.

3rd January 2022 (2145 Hours Russian Time)

At the President office, Viktor Kapalkin is sat in his chair, going through some everyday documents while hearing an up to date situation of the war from all front, especially the Asian front.

"Tovarishch President, we have some update of all fronts." His secretary informs him.

"And what would that be?" He asks

"Sir, situation in the America is still a stalemate, however, our forces has seized New York and the southern part of America."

"Anything else?" He asks more.

"Sir, situation is England is good, most of their forces are defeated, the Queen of England and her royal family with the remaining forces are pushed towards Scotland Mr. President."

Viktor nodded and said, "Thank you, oh and please tell Foreign Minister Andrei Shevchenko that I will meet him today."

"As you wish Mr. President" His secretary then head back to his seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Onboard the _Chernobyl_,

Near Tokyo Harbor,

3rd January 2022 (2215 Hours).

After Colonel Oleg arriving at the Aircraft Carrier, General Pavel, him and Admiral Vladimir are in the Admirals Quarters to discuss later strategies.

"Colonel, even though your failure at repelling the enemy's offensive, your action commanding the invasion force is admirable, you're still in command of the Spetsnaz 9th Infantry Division and the Spetsnaz 1st Tank Battalion that will arrive soon. I will take charge of the invasion forces with your units under my command." Pavel said

"Thank you tovarishch, I feel humbled to be at your service." Oleg saluted.

"Okay Oleg, I have another task to you." He then gives Oleg a document.

Oleg dissect through the content and look at the General, "Sir, are you seriously gonna do this?"

Pavel nodded and said, "You have your orders, I'll send some engineer to repair it and you have to assist them in repairing it, understood? If yes, you may dismiss."

"Da tovarishch, I'll do what you order me to" He said while saluting and leave the quarters.

"Pavel, you really think that will work?" Vladimir asks.

Pavel look at his friend and said, "If not, we have to use 'it'."

"By 'it' you mean the 'Project 823'?" The Admiral said.

He only nodded and said, "Pray to god that we won't use that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 20th District (ACDF HQ),

Academy City, Japan.

3rd January 2022 (2300 Hours).

Before the General can rest at his quarters, his aide came and said that there is someone waiting for him.

"Sir, Aleister Crowley wants to see you sir."

"Alright, tell him that I'll arrive momentarily." He said while heading to his closet to change clothes.

* * *

A minute later,

"Ah, General Sakizawa, how's your day?" Aleister asks.

"Fine for now, we're just kicking the Russian asses from the 9th District, so is there anything important that you call me for? As far as I know, you never call me except that English Arch-Bishop." General Sakizawa said.

"Well Sakizawa, We're what you can say, in a dire situation." Aleister said.

"What do you mean?"

"Our intel divisions have discovered that the Russians are now attempting to repair the Hikoboshi II satellite firing and control mechanism, if they successfully repaired it, they will use the Laser Cannon and attack us." Aleister informs him.

"So you want us to take back the Hikoboshi II satellite control facility to deny them access to the satellite." Sakizawa said.

"That's right, order the 3rd Defense Force to seize it." Aleister make his suggestion.

"I see, I'll inform their commander then tomorrow." Sakizawa said.

Aleister nodded and turn of his video transmission.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere under the 7th District underground (Aleister's Bunker),

Academy City, Japan.

4th January 2022 (0000 Hours),

After the initial invasion of Academy City, Aleister Crowley has moved to his underground bunker, still in a specialized incubator, watching every battle at all districts. The only security in his bunker were the former Hound Dogs lead by Kihara Amata that are now became Aleister private units.

"So the Russians will use our weapon against us huh?" Tsuchimikado said.

"It seems, my friend, how's the situation in England? I heard that most of their forces are pushed back to the northern parts of the British Isle." He said.

"Yes, according to my friend at Necessarius, their forces are defeated by the Vatican City's Swiss Guard and their elite Palatine Guard forces together with the God's Right Seat member along with Russian regulars and mage. They also reported they received heavy casualties. One of them is Index Librorum Prohibitorum, why don't you send the words of her death to Kamijou Touma?" Tsuchimikado said while holding his anger about the denial to send the news of Index's death to Touma.

"We now at war Tsuchimikado, sending the word of her death will make him lose his morale to fight, you'll inform him after the war is over." Aleister said.

"I hope so Aleister Crowley; I'm head back to my post now." Tsuchimikado said.

"Don't worry, the fun part has yet to come." He said while faintly smiling behind the glass incubator.

Well this all I can wrote for now, I hope that will satisfy you, but if it still not, I'm sorry.


	20. Chapter 16: The Next Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series and also the game because I only take the theme and ideas from it. The To Aru Series is belonging to JC Media and ASCII Media Works and EndWar with World in Conflict is belonging to Tom Clancy and Ubisoft respectively.

Authors note: I don't know how long I haven't continue this chapter but after I evaluate my own, I realize there is many leaks in my fanfic, but then again, I promise myself that I'll finish it no matter what. So thank you for anyone who's reading this, even though it seems quite stupid for me.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Next Mission

Academy City 20th District (ACDF HQ),

Academy City, Japan.

4th January 2022 (0600 Hours),

After the successful offensive of recapturing the 9th District, Touma with the others is taking a short but relaxing break for awhile.

"Huh? Is morning already?" Touma said just as he woke up from his sleep.

He then tries to find his friend Kenji but is nowhere to be seen, "Kenji? Where is he gone to now?"

He then heads out from his tent and see Misaka heads to him, "Hey Touma!" She greeted him.

"Ah Misaka, where are you from?" He asks.

"Just visiting Kuroko and Saten, both of them are fine and seems happy that we have make progress in this war." She said.

"Well, that's good. Hey, why don't we grab some breakfast first?" He suggests.

"Okay, let's go." Misaka said.

Then both of them head to the mess tent to grab some breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile,

At the General Sakizawa's command tent, the General is discussing with the leader of each Defense Force units including Kenji himself.

"You know why you've been called here for right?" Sakizawa said.

Everyone silently nodded.

"We have a dire situation, according to our intel, the Russians have reportedly finished repairing the Hikoboshi II Satellite Laser Cannon firing system and if it's fully operational, they will used it against us." He said.

"Sir, what should we do?" The leader of the 2nd Defense Force asks.

"We have to recapture the Hikoboshi II Satellite Control Center form the Russians to deny them the satellite itself." Sakizawa informed them.

"Any idea's whose leading them?" Kenji asks.

Then Sakizawa showed them a dossier contains a couple of pictures, "This man, Oleg Petrovkin, a Colonel in the Russian Spetsnaz Guard Brigade, leader of the 92nd SGB and also his aide, Major Strelyenka Avisyenko, the CO of the defense of the 9th District during our assault." He said.

"Whose gonna lead the recapture of the Satellite Control Center?" Toshiro turn to ask.

"I'll give it to the 3rd Defense Force, Colonel Kenji; I hope your men are ready." Sakizawa said.

"Yes sir, I will send the word to my men." He said.

"What about us?" Toshiro said.

"Your task is to create a diversion so that the 3rd Defense Force will have a little resistance while capturing the facility. The 2nd Defense Force will assist you." Sakizawa told him.

"Understood, General." He said.

"If you all understand, you may dismiss." He said and the three of them head out from his tent.

"Oh and Kenji, before I forgot, can you give the blueprint copy of the Capacity-Reducer to me?" Sakizawa asks.

"Sure sir, you need ESPers this time to help?" He asks.

"Well, if we run out of manpower, oh and tell your men that you will move in 1300 hours today."

Kenji nodded and heads outside again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 2nd District (Russian HQ)

Academy City, Japan.

4th January 2022 (0630 Hours)

After Colonel Oleg meet General Pavel onboard the _Chernobyl_, both of them arrived at the HQ and Pavel automatically assumed command the invasion force and with new reinforcement arrived from Vladivostok, the Russian strength grew a lot.

"So, the Academy City Defense Force is still holds out against our forces." Pavel said.

"Da tovarishch General, we underestimated the enemy forces since the first day of our invasion." Oleg said.

Pavel then said, "This is like Stalingrad"

"Stalingrad tovarishch?" He asks.

"My great grandfather once participated in the Battle of Stalingrad, he is from the 7th Rifle Guards and he told my father told me the horror when he was fighting the Fascists." He said.

"But he and the rest of the Red Army never surrender to the Germans and they continue to fight until the Russian Winter came in. They won the Battle for Stalingrad." He said.

"So, Academy City is the next Stalingrad General?" Oleg asks him.

"Da Oleg and I fear that they will drive us out from this City like the Fascists in Stalingrad." He said.

"So what should I do General?"

"You'll be in charge in guarding the Hikoboshi II Satellite Control Center, the enemy might get word of us have repaired the Laser Firing Control Systems and decided to attack it." Pavel said.

"Da tovarishch, you have my word." Oleg said then he heads out to gather his men.

After Oleg head out, another one comes in, "General Pavel Kruchevskii, Colonel Mikhail Ustinov reporting."

"At ease Colonel, now what have you got for me?" Pavel said.

"Tovarishch general, a message from Moscow." He said.

"Well, read it."

"Da General, [The experiment of the Project 823 is a success, they are now ready to be delivered]" Mikhail tells the content of the message.

"Thank you Mikhail, you may dismiss." He said.

The Colonel saluted and head out from his room.

"Project 823 huh? Is this war worth fighting enough for the Motherland?" He said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 20th District (ACDF HQ)

Academy City, Japan.

4th January 2022 (0700 Hours)

After having their breakfast, Touma and Misaka head out to the shooting range to train themselves. Then both of them saw Kenji while heading out to the shooting range.

"Ah Touma and Misaka, just in time." He said.

"Kenji, were have you been?" Touma asks him.

"Oh I'm just returned from General Sakizawa's place." Kenji said.

"What is going on?" Misaka asks.

Then Kenji tells everything about the Russian attempt at using the Hikoboshi II Laser Cannon.

"We're clearly in dipshit if the Russians use it." Touma said.

"That's why I'm calling everyone in our unit to be prepared to recapture the Satellite Control Center." Kenji said.

"We understand, we will inform the other's right away." Touma said with Misaka nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, by the way, we will move at 1300 Hours okay." Kenji said while leaving the two.

"Okay, come on Misaka" He said to her then both of them headed to find others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vatican City, Italy.

4th January 2022. (0740 Hours (Local time))

Fiamma, the new Pope of the Roman Catholic Church is doing his usual prayers at St. Peter's Basilica when his member of the God's Right Seat, Acqua of the Back meets him.

"Your Excellency, I have something to report about." He said.

"Please, no need for formalities Acqua, just call me Fiamma, that's all."

"Yes Fiamma, I'm here to report about our progress in England." Acqua said to him.

"And what is it?" Fiamma asks him.

"During one of our joint assault with the Russians against the Anglican Church and the British Royal Armed Forces, we have successfully captured London but we also informed that among the enemy casualties is none other than Dedicatus 545 or Index Librorum Prohibitorum. We found her among the dead at Canterbury Cathedral that is destroyed by unexpected Russian Artillery bombardment." Acqua said.

"But her body is intact right?" Fiamma asks her condition.

"Yes Fiamma, what are you gonna do with her?"

"All we need is her knowledge, not her body. As long we have her brains, we can extract the knowledge from her brain to us." Fiamma said his plan.

"So you are cooperating with the Russians just to get Index knowledge?" Acqua assumes this is Fiamma's plan.

"Yes my dear Acqua, it is." Fiamma said with a sinister grin.

"I understand. I'll arrange the shipment of her body to Vatican City." He said while leaving the St. Peters Basilica to arrange the transfer.

* * *

Okay, bit overkill isn't it? Well I have to say; it's probably a long way….so I think you wondering about this:

Project 823: Think of it as the improved version of Nova-6 Chemical gas (For those who play Call of Duty: Black Ops will know about it)

Anyway, please read and review and also support my friends fanfic story by WiliamZ0.


	21. Chapter 17: Another Assault

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series and also the game because I only take the theme and ideas from it. The To Aru Series is belonging to JC Media and ASCII Media Works and EndWar with World in Conflict is belonging to Tom Clancy and Ubisoft respectively.

Authors Note: Anyway, this is it, I'm getting busier recently (College stuff and all like that) but then, I'll find my time to make this, so the update will be irregular.

* * *

Chapter 17: Another Assault

Academy City 20th District (ACDF HQ),

Academy City, Japan.

4th January 2022 (1250 Hours)

After informing every people in Kenji's unit, a commanders meeting is held by Kenji to several of his officers including Touma. There were 10 people which is Kenji's lower officer for different unit in his force.

"Alright gentlemen, today we have our orders to assault and capture this important facility" Kenji said while showing them the picture of the facility they intended to capture.

"This? Isn't this the Hikoboshi II Satellite Control Center?" One of his men, a 2nd Lieutenant asks.

"Yes Lieutenant, it is. Intel says that the Russian has got their hands on the Satellite weaponry and now are fixing their navigation and fire control transmission that our men took out before the center is overrun by the Russians during the first day of the invasion." He said to the others.

"Do we have any support for this mission Colonel?" Another man, a Major asks.

"No Major Nomuri, not from ours at least, the Japanese Air Self Defense Force is gracious enough to lend us help with sending their 54th Air Cavalry Division, mostly Apache's and Cobra's. That should hold the Russians." He said to the Major.

"So what are you suggesting Kenji?" Touma's turn to ask.

Kenji then pulled out a holographic map of the area where the Satellite Control Center located.

"This complex is particularly large, the same size as the U.S. Capitol Building perhaps so I think we should separate our forces into two with callsign 'Bravo' and 'Victor'." He then pauses for a bit and look at his officers to see whether they pay attention or not.

Then he continues, "I'll be leading the first assault unit 'Bravo' while the second, 'Victor' will be lead by Major Touma. There are two possible entry points within the facility; I'll clear the east wing from enemy resistance while Touma will clear the west wing from the enemy resistance." He said to the others especially Touma.

Touma and the other officers nodded in agreement and then Kenji continues, "There's more, while 'Bravo' and 'Victor' are securing the facility, the third unit callsign 'Sierra', led by Major Nomuri here will secure outside perimeter and hold out against incoming Russian counter-assault. Are we clear?" He said to everyone.

Then Misaka came in and informs Kenji with her SCAR rifle hold tight in her hands, "Everything is ready, Sir!"

Kenji then looks at his men and said to them, "Are we ready gentlemen?"

Everyone nodded and heads out where they board on one of the many Type 89 Japanese made Armored Personnel Carriers along with Type 90 and Type 74 Japanese Main Battle Tanks with several of Type 87 Self Propelled Anti-Aircraft Gun for anti-air support.

In one of the APC, Kenji announced to all of his units by the radio, "Okay boys! It's time, Operation Hikoboshi commencing….Now!" And all the vehicles are started to move out from their HQ along with 5 Apache's and Cobra's of the 54th Air Cavalry Division flying overhead.

General Sakizawa also watches them moving out from the base when his aide, Colonel Kojuro came to him and asks, "You have requested the JSDF for their support this time again?" His aide asks.

Sakizawa turned to him and said, "You're very sharp are you Kojuro?"

"Well since you're the CINC (Commander In Chief) of this Defense Force, you have to request their help right sir?" Kojuro said back to him.

"You're maybe right." He said and then he headed to his camp with his aide followed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 23rd District (Russian Held Hikoboshi II Satellite Control Center)

Academy City, Japan.

4th January 2022 (1350 Hours)

It has been nearly 1 hour after they left the base, 40 APC with 20 Tanks are awaiting Kenji's orders to begin their assault.

"This is Bravo Lead to Longshot 5, status?" He communicates with their artillery unit.

(Radio)[This is Longshot 5 actual, we're ready to sent them hell Bravo Lead]

"This is Bravo Lead, let them have it" He said, signaling the attack.

(Radio)[Roger that, fire for effect]

"Okay guys, 'Bravo' units on me!" He shouted to his men that consist of 100 men to prepare to breach the east wing.

"Touma, you with 'Victor' units prepare to breach the west wing okay." Kenji communicates with Touma whose now are on the other side of the facility.

(Radio)[Copy that Bravo Lead]

"Major Nomuri, I hope you and your men are ready?" He asked the Major who is responsible for the defense of the outer perimeter of the facility.

"Don't worry Colonel, everything is in place" Nomuri said before the first shell hit one of the newly built makeshift guard house and killed several guards nearby.

The first shell marked the beginning of the attack.

"All units move in!" He screamed to his men and charges together with him.

Several minutes later, shootout occurred surround the facility, exchanging fire from the Russian defenders and their ACDF attackers is so fierce that multiple casualties reported on both sides.

* * *

'Victor' unit's position,

Touma and the rest of his 130 strong men are cleaning the west wing from the enemy resistance and the task is easy with Misaka around using her electricity to incapacitate the enemy troops.

"Tango down!" Misaka exclaimed as she incapacitate another enemy troop.

"Good job Misaka!" Touma congratulate her.

The Russian forces, mostly the airborne paratroopers that guarded the facility are fighting fiercely to protect the facility at any cost.

During the intense firefight on the west wing, one Russian bullet took out one of Touma's men in the head.

"Dammit we got a man down!" One of his men shouted.

Touma look at him and said, "He's dead, leave him. We gotta accomplish our objective." He said and fires his SCAR at one of the enemy he found on his sights.

"Come on! We gotta get to the control room A.S.A.P!" He said while ordering others to move forward.

* * *

'Bravo' unit's position,

"Sir enemy resistance is heavy! We got some DShK on the other side!" One of his men said after confirming an enemy Machine Gun emplacement.

"Dammit! Anyone silence that DShK!" Kenji ordered them and then someone with an AT-4 rocket fired at the Machine Gun position and effectively silences it.

"Machine Gun nest silence Sir!" The man informs him.

"Good work private, let's go!" He said while reloading his own SCAR rifle and move forward.

He and his men encounter more and more Russians until they near the rendezvous point when a radio calls from 'Sierra' unit's that responsible at defending the perimeter from the Russians.

(Radio)[This is Sierra 2-1 to Bravo Lead do you copy over?]

"Sierra 2-1 actual, this is Bravo Lead."

(Radio)[Bravo Lead, we detected probably 10 Vodniks and 4 BTR-90's coming this way, it seems to be a patrol unit's and we also have detected several Mi-28 Havocs…..three of them on their way as well]

"Copy that Sierra 2-1, can you hold?"

(Radio)[Ten-Four Bravo Lead, we can hold them, some air support are really appreciated!]

"Copy that, I'll contact our JASDF Air Cav for support"

(Radio)[Roger that Bravo Lead, Sierra 2-1 out]

Just as he finished his contact, a grenade suddenly can be heard bouncing on the floor.

"Grenade! Take Cover!" One of his men shouted.

Kenji immediately takes cover behind an overturned table and the grenade exploded.

After the blast, he then looks at his men and asked, "Is anyone injured?"

"We got two! Possible leg injuries!" One of his men said.

"Well, Hatou! Shouji! You two accompany the wounded and patch them up as best as you can. The rest of you, follow me!" He said to his men.

The other men nodded and immediately follow him.

On the way, he immediately contacted the Air Cav which has callsign named 'Dragonfly'

"Dragonfly this is Bravo Lead, what is your status?" He asks.

(Radio)[This Dragonfly, we're standing by and awaiting order's Sir]

"Dragonfly, Sierra unit is requesting air support at sector G-7"

(Radio)[Copy that, Dragonfly moving in]

* * *

An hour later,

The 'Bravo' unit has arrived at the Satellite Control Room after clearing the east wing from any enemy resistance; they all stacked up and prepared to enter the room.

"Bravo Lead to Victor unit, do you copy over?" He contacted the Victor unit.

(Radio)[Roger that, this is Victor] Touma answered the transmission.

"Hey Touma, you've cleared your sector?"

(Radio)[Roger that, we're just waiting for you]

Kenji chuckled a bit and said, "Okay, ready now?"

(Radio)[Ready Kenji]

Then Kenji prepared to order one of his men, a demolition expert to set up a small C4 explosive at the door.

At Touma's side, he too personally planted a small C4 explosive at the door and approach back to his position.

"Fire in the hole!" Touma shouted and he hit the detonator.

Explosion from the C4 at both sides of the doors and the two units rushed in and seized the Control Room without any opposition in addition; there are a few Russian engineers and their guards in the room surrenders immediately to them.

"Sir the enemy is surrendering, what should we do?" One of Kenji's men asked him.

He look at the engineers and their guards and said, "Don't harm them, they're P.O.W's now."

Then a radio transmission came in

(Radio)[This is Sierra 2-1 to Bravo Lead, do you copy?]

"Sierra 2-1, this is Bravo Lead, proceed."

(Radio)[Sierra 2-1 here, we have defeated the enemy patrol and the enemy air units have been defeated by our Air Cav.]

"Good to hear that Sierra 2-1; Do you have some prisoners?" He asks about prisoners.

(Radio)[So far we've got 40 Prisoners and 7 wounded ones; we're taking the wounded to our medical care now]

"Good, now meet me for briefing at the Control Room in one hour" He said after assuming that the area is now under their control.

"Are you fine Touma?" He asks him while checking the rest of his men.

"Yeah, me and Misaka is fine, she really did a great job, our casualties is minimal." He said while patting Misaka's head.

"Cut it out Touma!" She pouted at him.

Kenji can only laugh at the two and finally said, "You two take a rest, we will begin our briefing in one hour."

The two nodded and have their rest after a long day of fighting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 2nd District (Russian Forces HQ),

Academy City, Japan.

4th January 2022 (1500 Hours)

It was another good day General Pavel thought while sitting in his office after having his lunch until his officer came in with news.

"Tovarishch General, we've lost contact with the forces guarding the Hikoboshi II Satellite Control Center at the 23rd District and also lost contact with the reconnaissance team that we sent earlier" His men said.

General Pavel silence for a moment and then said to him, "I want to meet Colonel Oleg right now"

His officer salutes him and ran out from his office to find the Colonel.

He then said to himself after his officer gone out, "So, they've make their move huh?"

* * *

A minute later,

Colonel Oleg came to the office after being informed that the General wants to see him.

"Do you want to see me tovarishch?" He said to Pavel.

"Da tovarishch, please sit down." He ordered Oleg to sit down in front of him.

"What is the problem General?" Oleg asked him.

"We have lost contact with our forces defending the Hikoboshi II Satellite Control Center; we believe that the enemy has made their move." He said to him.

"So you want me to go there and take back the Control Center yes?" He assumed that this is his General wants.

"Yes Oleg, I want you to move out with your forces together with the 4th Rifle Motor Division, 19th Armored Division and 8th Rifle Division." He said to Oleg.

"That much General?" He asked.

Pavel then handed him a dossier containing the picture of Kenji and his army units.

"Yes, the enemy commander is an experience one, Colonel Fujitaka Kenji, commander of the ACDF 3rd Defense Force, hard veteran of the earlier fighting from the beginning of the invasion and responsible for many successes against our forces, you must be careful while dealing with him." He said to Oleg.

"I will tovarishch." He said and heads out to gather his forces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 23rd District (ACDF Currently held Hikoboshi II Satellite Control Center),

Academy City, Japan.

4th January 2022 (1630 Hours)

After the battle, every commanders of the 3rd Defense Force are gathered at the Satellite Control Room for a briefing by Kenji.

"Okay, in 24 Hours, the Russians will be arrived with full force once they've been told that we have take control of this area, I want to know the readiness of our forces." He said with his officer.

"Sir, we've found a makeshift armory of Russian weapons, mainly Assault Rifles, RPG's, Machine Guns, MANPADS most of them SA-18's and a few AT-15 anti-tank missile's" Major Nomuri's said to him.

Kenji thinks for a moment and said, "Good, we should use those with our available equipment, Nomuri, what is the status of our armor?"

"Sir, most of the tanks are fine and we only lost one SPAAG to BTR-90's anti-tank Missiles before we could destroy them sir." He said to him.

"Don't worry; we have orders to hold this place until reinforcement came in to relieve us." Kenji said to them.

"Understood Sir." Nomuri said.

He then zoom in his holographic map and pointed several places on the map.

"We will set up three defensive lines, each of them we will put anti-tank barriers and machine gun nests to hold the enemy." He said.

"How long do we wait until the reinforcement come?" Touma said

"I think about three days, General Sakizawa assured us, he also requested a joint operation between the JSDF to help us this time." He said to Touma.

Kenji decided to end his briefing and ordered them to do as he planned.

"Okay, you have your orders, we have to dig in and hold this place until reinforcement arrived." He said.

The others nodded but Kenji has also something to say, "But if the condition is worse, I will authorize the retreat."

The others simply said "Yes" and headed out to prepare the defenses.

After the others head out, Kenji then approach one of the Russian engineers whose being held at the same room and ask him in English, "Is the Satellite Control has been repaired?"

"Da, everything has been repaired but we still need a few adjustments to get it fully functioned." The engineer replied.

"Can you continue the repairs? We won't harm you if you follow my orders." He said to the Russian engineer calmly.

Seeing that Kenji is not a bad commander the Russian engineers finally agrees and help him repair the satellite control and firing mechanism together with Kenji's own engineer units.

* * *

Okay, this chapter is complete; anyway, this month is going to get a bit busy so update will be irregular from now on, any criticism is allowed (Well after seeing this myself, I think I know where I'm weak at). So, please enjoy.

.


	22. Chapter 18: The Beginning of a Siege

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series and also the game because I only take the theme and ideas from it. The To Aru Series is belonging to JC Media and ASCII Media Works and EndWar with World in Conflict is belonging to Tom Clancy and Ubisoft respectively.

Authors Note: Hi guys, sorry for waiting, I'm just busy with my college assignments now and I probably update will be irregular.

* * *

Chapter 18: The Beginning of a Siege.

Academy City 23rd District (ACDF controlled Hikoboshi II Satellite Control Center),

Academy City, Japan.

5th January 2022 (0600 Hours)

It was morning on Academy City; the Hikoboshi II Satellite Command Center that was once held by the Russian forces is quickly seized by ACDF 3rd Defense Force units led by Colonel Kenji. Now, Kenji is having a briefing by his overall commanding officer of the entire ACDF forces, General Sakizawa via video communication on his laptop.

"Morning General, we have seized the objective and now are awaiting orders." Kenji informs the General.

(Laptop)[Good to hear that Colonel, I've been informed that the JSDF will give us full cooperation and are now sending in their army units at our headquarters as we speak.]

"Which units General?" Kenji asks.

(Laptop)[The 34th Infantry and the 8th Armored, we will send elements of 2nd Defense Force which comprise of 7th Infantry Company and the 11th Mechanized Company to back you up.]

"Understood General, what is the status on the Russians?" Kenji asks him for an update on Russian activities.

Then the Generals face became a smaller screen and a map popped out, showing the movements of Russian units.

(Laptop)[For now, according to the intelligence gathered by JSDF reconnaissance satellite, we have detected a huge mobilization of Russian troops. Intel Division estimated about 3 Russian infantry battalion backed up by 4 armored unit's battalion size and with 2 airborne divisions as a support, word also that they also have some mobile artillery and helicopter support this time.]

"They sure are determined to capture this place at all costs; do we have any support this time sir?" He asks his commanding officer about their support.

(Laptop)[For this time, we only have medium artillery support, but the JASDF 54th Air Cav Division is still providing support for your forces.]

"What about the reinforcement?" He then asked his reinforcement.

(Laptop)[As I said before, the reinforcement will arrived in three days]

_How I and my men can hold for three days while we have a swarm of Russian soldiers outside, the Russians will surely throw everything they've got at us regardless of their losses, there have to be some other way, _He thought after hearing the estimated time for the reinforcement to arrived and also about the size of the enemy forces. He knew that waiting for reinforcement in three days will cost him his men; he didn't want his men to be massacred by the Russians while waiting for a goddamn reinforcement!

"With all due respect sir, we are facing at least half of their forces and we also taking losses while retaking this facility, we need reinforcement soon if you still want this facility in your hands sir." Kenji said in a controlled manner.

(Laptop)[Understood, I'll talk to the JSDF to speed up with the reinforcement, for now, we can spare you 40 HsPS-15]

"Thank you sir, I'll inform you if anything happens." He said to him.

General nodded and finally turn off communication with Kenji. After the briefing, he headed the facilities cafeteria to grab some breakfast, there he meet Touma whom are taking a breakfast with his men.

"Hey Touma! Mind if I seat here?" He asked his friends.

"Sure sir." He said to Kenji.

"Cut the formalities Touma." He said to Touma with a smile.

"Sorry Kenji, I nearly forgot that we are friends." Touma said while scratching his head.

The two seat together and began to eat their breakfast as usual.

"So, has the General contact you?" He asked while drinking his coffee.

"Yeah, they said that they'll send some boys while the main reinforcement will come in three days, we have to be ready by that time." Kenji said while eating his bread.

Then Misaka came to their table and asked Kenji and Touma to sit with them, the three sit together and the three discuss on what they are going to do next.

"Anything from the 'other' side?" Misaka asks referring the Russians as the 'other' side.

"Well from the General said, we will face a fairly large amount of Russian forces, from the looks of it; they're determined to take back this place one way or another." He said with a concern tone.

Misaka and Touma knew that Kenji is concerned about the welfare of his men and themselves.

"I hope that we will survive this mission." Kenji said to them while drinking his own coffee.

The two only nodded for they are realized, that this mission will be one of the toughest yet, "We will Kenji, we will." Touma patted his friends back.

"Thanks guys, I think I'm going to see the prisoner right now." He said as he stood up and headed to the control center where the Russian engineers agree to help him repairing the satellite control mechanism.

While seeing him leaves, Touma look at Misaka and said, "I heard that he let the Russian engineers repair the satellite control mechanism, I wonder what is he gonna do with it?"

Misaka only shook her head, indicating that she also has no idea what Kenji is planning to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 2nd District (Russian Forces HQ)

Academy City, Japan,

5th January 2022 (0630 Hours)

On that morning, Colonel Oleg Petrovkin makes a final inspection of his men from the 92nd Spetsnaz Guard Brigade and the rest of the forces he command and General Pavel Kruchevskii too is with the Colonel to observe the final preparation of the troops that he ordered to retake the Hikoboshi II Satellite Control Center.

"Tovarishch General, are you sure we need this many for this mission?" Oleg said to his commanding officer.

"Not necessary tovarishch, the enemy commander is a very experience one, you need all the help that you can get and Army Command also has allowed for more reinforcement to reinforce us." The General assured him.

"I see, well then tovarishch, I'll be seeing you soon." Oleg said while entering his MAZ-660 King Spider command vehicle.

Pavel nodded and watched as the command vehicle started to move and leave the headquarters with the rest of his troops.

After Oleg finally gone from the base, he then turned to see another Colonel named Mikhail Ustinov stand beside him.

"Tovarishch Mikhail, you'll take temporary command of the other forces that is in combat at other districts." He said to the Colonel.

"Da tovarishch General." He said with a salute and then headed back to his post.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 23rd District (ACDF Held Hikoboshi II Satellite Control Center)

Academy City, Japan.

5th January 2022 (0930 Hours)

A couple of Kenji's sniper team acted as observer is watching the surrounding facilities from one of the water tower at the satellite center's facilities.

"Hey Daisuke, you see something?" A sniper named Souta asked his spotter.

"Nope, not a thing. Hey, can you toss me that water?" He said to the sniper.

Souta throws his water canteens to Daisuke and started to drink it. After that, he look through the scope of his rifle and spotted something on the horizon.

"Hey Daisuke! I think I see contact, north of our position!" He said to his spotter.

Daisuke, equipped with a high powered telescopic sight to spot targets for the sniper look at the direction Souta pointed and realize that they spotted the main Russian forces marshalling north of the facility.

"Oh Shit! We got Russians assembling in large force! Call the Colonel!" Daisuke said and the Souta immediately call Kenji on his cross-comm.

(Cross-comm)[This is Bravo Lead, what is going on?] Kenji respond

"This is Spotter 1! We got incoming Russians! THERE'S A HELL LOT OF THEM SIR!" Souta informed in a panicked voice.

(Cross-comm)[Calm down Spotter 1, pull back and manned the defenses] He orders the spotter team and orders them to join the defense.

"Roger that, Spotter 1, out." Satou ended the transmission.

At the control room,

"Hey Kenji, something happened?" Touma said as he came into the control room.

He looked at Touma and trying to say something but before that, a loud explosion can be heard and the place starting to shook like earthquake.

"Dammit! They started the attack!" Kenji shouts.

"Who's attacking!" Touma asked him.

"THE RUSSIANS!" Kenji said before another explosion rocks the place.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Russian side (1000 Hours),

Several KV-20 Zhukov mobile artillery piece fired salvoes after salvoes at the facilities, the firing continues for at least 10 minutes until Oleg ordered to stop the shelling.

"Our Zhukov has made a dealing blow to the enemy." He tells himself.

He then looked at his aide, Major Strelyenka and ordered him, "Strelyenka, order Captain Strelov to lead a small reconnaisance force first, we need to know how strong their defenses are."

The Major nodded and ordered the Captain and his men to prepare for the reconnaissance mission.

* * *

At the facility,

After the shelling stops, Kenji immediately contacted all of his units that survived the bombardment.

"Major Nomuri! Status report!" He ordered Major Nomuri.

"Sir I've contact most of our unit, we only suffered two losses, what is your order?" The Major said.

Then he remembers the tanks that are here during the takeover of the satellite control center.

"Nomuri, what is the status of our tanks?" He said to him.

"I'm on it!" He said while using his field telephone to contact his men.

A minute later he tells Kenji, "Sir, our tanks is good and ready to roll sir!"

"Good! Get some men for the tanks! Me and Touma going to the first defensive line!" He said and immediately head out, followed by Touma.

The first defensive line,

Kenji arrived at the first defensive which is a series of trenches where one company strength infantry led by Touma are at their position with their weapon readied on their hands.

"How's your men Touma?" Kenji said to Touma while he goes to meet his men at a position where they are manning the Russian made DShK machine gun with 2 men accompany him.

"All of my men are in position; several of them manned the anti-tank positions several meters away." He said to Kenji.

Then a group of scouts arrives and inform him, "Sir, we detected a large group of tanks and infantry carrier, mostly T-62's, PT-76's and BMP-3's. We also detected several infantry marching in the open."

Kenji nodded and turn back to Touma, "Touma, I want you hold this line, I see if I can call in some fire support."

Touma nodded and Kenji headed back to contact the headquarters for support.

* * *

Russian lines,

A column of tanks and infantry are moving forward to their target, in front of the column is old but reliable PT-76 light amphibious tank outfitted with modern equipment acted as the scout, heading forward to search the enemy positions while behind them, T-62's, also outfitted with modern equipment are providing heavy armor support for the infantry who followed them close behind with several BMP-3's armored personnel carrier.

Captain Strelov is inside one of the BMP-3's that acted as the command vehicle for the attacking force, leading the attack with his callsign Shchit or Sheild in Russian.

(Radio)[This is Dnepr calling Shchit; we are approaching the facilities perimeter.] The lead PT-76 tank commander callsign Dnepr informs his commanding officer.

"Affirmative Dnepr, proceed with caution." He ordered.

(Radio)[Da tovarishch]

Strelov turn off his radio and talk to his driver, "Lezhnev, tell the rest of the men to rendezvous at my current position."

The driver nodded and begins to relay his orders to all of his units.

Dnepr's position,

"Chyort! They set up tank barriers, we better call the Captain." Dnepr said to the rest of his PT-76 tanks unit.

* * *

At the same time,

What the Russians didn't know is that they are being watched by two anti-tank units dispatched by Touma to observe the Russians and possibly, hurting to reduce their manpower at least.

"This is Stalker 1, we spotted an enemy tank, designation PT-76 with one tank is their lead, permission to take it out." One of the unit, callsign Stalker 1 requested permission from Touma to attack.

(Radio)[Roger that Stalker 1. To all Stalker units, weapons free I repeat weapons free] Touma ordered.

Then the squad opened fire at the tank using AT-4's and some Russian made RPG-7 and successfully taking out several tanks and began open fire with their assault rifles.

* * *

Meanwhile at Strelov units rendezvous point,

"Any contact from Dnepr?" Strelov asked his communication officer about the whereabouts of Dnepr units.

"No tovarishch Captain, no contact." He replied.

He suddenly fears the worst; the enemy is one step ahead of him and probably has readied their defense. His other choice is to report to the Major and prepared an organized assault.

"Lieutenant, ordered the rest of our men to pull back." He said to his officer.

The Lieutenant nodded and immediately relay again his orders to the rest of the units and a minute later, the reconnaissance units are ready to leave.

"This is Shadow 2-1 to Bravo Lead; the target is moving again, it seems they are trying to pull back, requesting artillery fire." A scout unit callsign Shadow 2-1 is shadowing Strelov's reconnaissance units from the moment where they arrive near their defensive perimeter.

(Radio)[Bravo Lead to Shadow 2-1; are you serious?] Kenji's replied with chuckle.

"Hey, we'd be rude if we didn't give them some present are we?" The Shadow 2-1 leader said.

(Radio)[Ten Four Shadow 2-1, stay put, artillery incoming]

* * *

At the same time,

"Hey Fedor, do you hear something?" One of the Russian soldiers said to his friend after he hearing something from the sky.

"What is it?" The others said but before they can look at the source of the sounds, Artillery shells already landed on top of them.

Everyone then running everywhere to find some cover but most of them caught in the explosion while Captain Strelov can only watch helplessly as his men getting pummeled by enemy artillery.

"Order the rest to pull back immediately." He said as he ordered his driver to move on with the rest of the survivors.

Academy City 23rd District (ACDF Held Hikoboshi II Satellite Control Center),

Academy City, Japan.

5th January 2022 (1200 Hours).

"Well, we have driven off their recon units and the first elements of reinforcement have arrived to reinforce us." Kenji said after he put down his field phone. He and Touma is now at the Satellite Control Room, observing the recent contact with the Russians.

"Seems we give them a bloody nose." Touma said to him.

Kenji then looks at Touma and said, "Well, this is just the first of more to come Touma, more to come." Then the Russian continued the bombardment again in retaliation of the earlier artillery strike against the reconnaissance units.

"I really hope so Kenji." Touma said as he watches the continuous bombardment by the Russian from an open window in the control room.

"Tovarishch Colonel, our artillery is in range of the facilities and our forces have setting up camp and await further orders." Strelyenka said to his commander.

Oleg, now out of his command vehicle took a glance of the facilities and said to Strelyenka, "Se to the men Strelyenka, I feel that this will be a long siege ahead of us." And headed back into his own command vehicle.

* * *

Well, I don't know if this good or not but this is the best I can provide so I'll be updating this but it's still irregular.


	23. Chapter 19: Desparate Defense

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series and also the game because I only take the theme and ideas from it. The To Aru Series is belonging to JC Media and ASCII Media Works and EndWar with World in Conflict is belonging to Tom Clancy and Ubisoft respectively.

Authors Note: Here it is again….man; I'm not sure myself if I'm getting better or not anyway, feel free to criticize this okay.

* * *

Chapter 19: Desperate Defense.

Academy City 23rd District (ACDF controlled Hikoboshi II Satellite Control Center)

Academy City, Japan.

6th January 2022 (0500 Hours)

The morning sky today turned dark as rain pours heavily despite the continuous Russian shelling of the facility but luckily, the artillery shelling somehow miss form their intended target and only a couple of them landed right at the facility.

Kenji, who's now at the Satellite Control room are observing the battlefront from the surviving facilities surveillance camera and also several of his own that have been put on three defensive line.

"Good thing I told them to dig trenches." Kenji said to Touma who's with him at the control room for a morning briefing.

"I can see that Kenji, now where are we?" Touma said to him with a bit of smile in his face.

Kenji immediately opens a tactical holographic map and pointed his finger on a particular location which Touma also look at the location with a curious face.

"Touma, I want you to take in charge of the first defensive line and hold until been told otherwise." He said to his friend.

"Anything else you want to tell me Kenji?" Touma asks him.

"Well, for your information, we have put several of our tanks in dug in position, that's will act as a stationary anti-tank gun." Kenji said to him about the tanks.

"You mean, we will let the Russians come in?" Touma guess

Kenji nods and also adds a few words, "Don't worry, we also have set up anti-tank and anti personnel mines so if they pass those, our tanks gun and machine gun emplacement will mow them down."

Touma, satisfied at his explanation nods and Kenji asked again before he leaves the room, "Hey Touma, how's Misaka?"

"Misaka? She's fine Kenji; she's now with some of the medics. I don't want to risk her life on the frontline." He said to him.

Kenji patted his shoulder and said, "I know, you better head out now, your men are waiting for you."

Touma salutes at him and heads out to meet his men and watches as Touma disappeared from his sight.

After Touma gone from his view, he then headed to the Satellite Control maintenance room inside the control room itself and meets the Russian engineer who's currently working with his own engineer units. He approaches one of the Russian engineers which is probably their leader and starts to talk with him.

"How's the repair is going comrade?" Kenji said in English language.

"Give me 12 Hours more and this thing will be fix." The Russians reply while looking at his other men.

Kenji also looks at the rest of the engineers including his own and some of them salutes at him and continue their works.

"Good, please tell me when it's done. Anyway, what is your name comrade?" Kenji asks the lead Russian engineers name.

"Toscha, Toscha Drayevich." He said.

Kenji smiles and heads out from the maintenance room to his command post while saying, "Toscha huh? Good name indeed."

The engineer named Toscha looks at Kenji with a 'what did he mean?' expression.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 23rd District (Russian Army Firebase)

Academy City, Japan.

6th January 2022 (0730 Hours)

It was still raining heavily that day and their KV-20 Zhukov still firing salvoes after salvoes in hope to weaken the defense. Their commander, Colonel Oleg is in his camp, looking at his own holographic battle map.

"Lieutenant, stop the bombardment now." Oleg orders one of his officers and a minute later, the bombardment halts.

"Strelyenka, what is the status on our forces?" He asks his friend and also one of his officers.

"Well tovarishch, we have received more reinforcements from General Pavel. 1 divisional strength of Infantry and Armor." He said to his Colonel.

"Good, we need to choose a perfect time to attack." Oleg said and then he looks at Strelyenka.

"Strelyenka, I have another task for you." He said.

"What is it?" Strelyenka asks

"Well, we got some reports that a large ACDF reinforcement is coming to relief the defenders. If we let them, we will have a hard time fighting, you'll lead the 2nd Infantry with 80th Tank Guards and 41st Rifle Guards and hold the enemy reinforcement that will come from the 5th District." Oleg said while pointing at a particular location.

Strelyenka nods and asks, "The strength of the enemy reinforcement?"

Oleg then heads to one of his makeshift shelf where he kept most of the intel he received from Pavel who is also one of the most known GRU officer in Russia. He pulled out one dossier and gives it to Strelyenka.

"The enemy strength is comprised of JSDF forces, mainly 3 Infantry Divisions and 3 Tank Division, we have to get rid of this reinforcement or at least suppress them until they cannot accept losses and have to pull back. Do I make myself clear?" He said to the Major.

"Da tovarishch Colonel, I understood." Strelyenka salutes and heads out to gather his task force.

Then he looks at other Major who's with him during his mission briefing with Strelyenka, "Grozniy, gather the men, begin the first wave of attack."

The other Major named Grozniy salutes at him and heads out as well.

He picks up his communicator and contacts the Artillery officer, "Lieutenant, this is the Colonel, continue the bombardment again."

(Radio)[Da, salvoes on the way]

* * *

At the same time,

ACDF controlled Hikoboshi II Satellite Control Center (1000 Hours).

On the first defensive line, Kamijou Touma is in his trench, wearing his army raincoat and holding his SCAR rifle on his right hand while holding a binocular in his left, watching the frontline for any movement.

"Seems too quiet since the artillery bombardment, what are they planning?" Touma thought while looking at the horizon for any sign of the Russian, the day still raining heavily but he didn't mind, he remembers Kenji said when he and the other commander is briefed before, "_Touma, don't worry, I have ordered our combat engineers to plant our and Russian made anti-tank mine and if one Russian armor still manage to make through, Nomuri's armored units will take care of the rest._"

With that, Touma is a bit confident about the defense and after knowing that there's no any sign of the enemy, he headed to drink some coffee until an artillery shell landed near his position and he immediately lie down.

A loud explosion is heard along with several other shells landed, everyone immediately take cover in the trenches. Kamijou Touma recovered after the near miss of the artillery shells and started to contact Kenji, "Bravo Lead! This is Alpha 1! We're hit by artillery shells, do you have any info on what's happened, this time the bombardment is massive!"

(Radio)[This is Bravo Lead, standby, be advised a large group of Russian attack force is coming in, it appears to be the first wave of attack. Hold on, we will call all support that we can, Bravo Lead out]

After that, he see one of his men, a corporal informs him, "Sir, we got enemy approaching our position! Enemy tanks are leading the spearhead!"

"Well don't just stand there! Go and use the goddamn Anti-tank weapons!" Touma shouts at the corporal and he runs back to the Anti-tank position.

Touma raises his rifle and watch as the enemy march forward with tanks as their cover. He knew that just few meters ahead was a minefield that will take care most of the tanks and some unlucky infantry with it, he just need to wait.

* * *

Meanwhile,

"Command this is Bravo Lead, status on the reinforcements?" Kenji asks the General for update about the promised reinforcements.

(Radio)[Bravo Lead this is Command, we have reinforcement en-route, they'll be at your position by tomorrow]

"Tomorrow? We got a wave of attacking Russians and you told us to wait!" Kenji is getting impatient.

(Radio)[Calm down Bravo Lead! They'll be there, you just have to wait!]

Kenji calmed down and asks again, "Is the Air Cav on duty?"

(Radio)[Standby, yes Bravo Lead, the Air Cav gladly giving us their support, ETA 3 Minutes]

"Roger that Command, we'll hold until air support arrived." Kenji then switches to Touma's radio frequency.

* * *

Meanwhile,

As the first Russian tank hit one of the mines, Touma and his men began firing at the enemy soldiers. One by one, most of the Russians dropped dead by rifle and machine gun fire but majority of them immediately takes refuge behind the tanks. Even now, with most of the tank destroyed by anti-tank mines and missiles, it created a cover which Russian infantry can run for cover.

"Keep firing! Keep firing!" Touma shouts to his men as he too shoots his SCAR rifle at one Russian that tries to get to another cover.

Artillery shells rocked the place at some time and it landed dangerously close to their trenches, forcing the rest of his men ran for cover as they heard the sound of the artillery shells coming from the sky.

"Dammit! They probably use spotters!" Touma shouts as he taking cover from artillery fire.

Then he immediately calls a sniper team in hope to find the spotters and take them out immediately before they call in artillery fire, "Sniper Team 4 this is Alpha 1, do you copy?"

(Radio)[Go ahead Alpha 1] A reply came in

"Sniper Team 4, we receive heavy artillery fire, there may be spotters scattered around, I need you to take it out before they wipe out all of my forces." Touma said while taking cover from one of the artillery shells that landed near his trench.

(Radio)[Ten-Four Alpha 1, we will keep an eye for enemy spotters] Then the sniper team turns off their communication radio.

"Corporal! What is our status!" Touma said to a corporal.

"Sir, we got 4 dead and 8 wounded." The corporal informs him.

Touma loaded a fresh magazine into his rifle and said to the corporal, "Corporal, order the medic to bring the injured and the dead out of here, you got it!"

The corporal nodded and ran out to find a medic. Then he received transmission from Kenji.

(Radio)[Alpha 1 this is Bravo Lead, we have called in air support and they will arrived in 3 Minutes]

"Is that all? Where is the main reinforcements?" Touma wants to know about the General Sakizawa's promised reinforcements.

(Radio)[The General said that the reinforcements will be arriving by tomorrow, until then we have to hold out]

Hearing that, Touma nearly screamed but he regains his composure and said, "Roger that, we'll hold this place until it's too hot to defend anymore."

(Radio)[Copy that, Bravo Lead, out]

Just as he finishes contact, three flights of Su-38 Slamhound suddenly appears and began to make a strafing run against Touma's position.

"SLAMHOUNDS! TAKE COVER!" One of the men shouted and everyone immediately began to take cover.

Fortunately, two Type 87 Anti-air vehicles stationed there opens fire at the Slamhound's but at the same time, the Slamhounds already began their strafing run by firing their 30mm Cannon rounds and take out several infantry along with one Type 87 vehicle with one Slamhound loss to Anti-Air fire.

"OH SHIT! Lieutenant!" Touma calls his lieutenant.

A lieutenant came, holding an M4 rifle, "Sir!"

"Gather your men and search the crash site for bodies or injured personnel NOW!" Touma said to the lieutenant.

The lieutenant nods and immediately gathers his men and move to the crashed Slamhound and also the wreckage of the Anti-air Vehicle.

Touma then look at the remaining Russian troops that still approaching and firing their AK-74 and AN-94 to cover their and he also realized that the artillery fire has stopped.

"Alright men! Suppressing fire!" Touma then fired his rifle together with their men at the advancing Russians.

(Radio)[Alpha 1 this is Sniper Team 4, we have took out the spotters, you're safe from artillery now] The sniper team called in and informed Touma.

"Good job Sniper Team 4, we appreciated it." Touma said.

(Radio)[*Chuckle* Just doing our job sir] and they turned off their communication.

Then one of his men said to him, "Um…sir, we have more enemy armor approaching."

"What! More of them! We don't have enough mines to take them out!" Touma said in surprise.

Then he asks his sergeant, "Sarge! What is the status of our Anti-Tank Missiles?"

"We got a couple of more Kornet's and RPG rounds I think we-" Before the sergeant can finishes his word, a single 5.45mm bullet of an AK-74 pierced through his head and died.

"Shit! Everyone! Keep firing!" Touma said in rage as he sees his men died in front of him.

Then, he saw a T-90 tank approaching dangerously near his trench and shooting it's machine gun at the trench.

Touma quickly ducked for cover and said, "Oh god! Wherever you are! Help Me!"

As soon as he said that, he heard a loud explosion and a sound of helicopter blades hover above his trench. He looked up and saw 10 AH-64 Apache's flying and picking off Russian tanks with its Hellfire Missile.

Then he saw the Russians finally in retreat, leaving their dead and wounded comrades behind in the confusion.

"Touma!" Misaka Mikoto finally comes with several Medics to tend with the dead and wounded.

"M-Misaka!" Touma look at her as she comes to him and check for any wounds.

"Are you fine? You've been shot!" Misaka said as she looks at the wounds at Touma's left arm.

Touma give a weird look and look at his left arm, "Oh? I never notice it, it's just a scratch so don't worry." He said with a smile.

Misaka immediately hugs him while saying, "Idiot, if you die, who will take care of me?"

Touma stroke her head while saying, "I won't die, I promise."

* * *

At the same time,

Hikoboshi II Satellite Control Center (Satellite Control Room (Kenji Temporary Command room)),

(1500 Hours).

"So the first wave is repelled back?" Kenji said to Major Nomuri who also participated in battle.

"Yes sir, Touma and his men is making a good job but he also suffered casualties, if the Russian making a renewed attack, his men will be overrun." Nomuri said to him.

"I know, next time if the Russian attack, reinforce 2nd defensive position, Hayate's men will help Touma's men in defending the second defensive position." Kenji said to Nomuri.

"Anyway, I need status report on the wounded, dead, and captured prisoners together with our own." Kenji said to Nomuri again.

"Yes sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 23rd District (Russian Army Firebase)

Academy City, Japan.

6th January 2022 (1945 Hours)

"They repelled the first assault?" Oleg asked his officer named Major Grozniy.

"I'm afraid so tovarishch, the enemy resistance is greater than I imagined, in addition, their helicopter gunships arrived and annihilated what remaining of my armored units." Gozniy informed.

Oleg then slammed his fist on the table while saying, "Chyort!"

"What we have to do now tovarishch?" Grozniy asks.

Oleg didn't say anything but picked up a communicator, "This is Sokol 5 to Petrograd, do you copy?"

(Radio)[Da, this is Petrograd] Strelyenka replies

"Petrograd, are you in position?" Oleg asks.

(Radio)[Da, we are now waiting for the reinforcements to come to our trap]

"Very good, proceed with the mission" Oleg said and turns off his communicator.

He then turns to Grozniy and said, "Get some rest Major, I'll handle the rest."

The Major salutes and goes out from his tent, leaving Oleg behind to plot his next move.

* * *

Okay, here it is, the next chapter….anyway, feel free to comment about it. I say again, this time, the upload will be irregular so I'll make a new one if I have time.


	24. Chapter 20: The Last Stand

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series and also the game because I only take the theme and ideas from it. The To Aru Series is belonging to JC Media and ASCII Media Works and EndWar with World in Conflict is belonging to Tom Clancy and Ubisoft respectively.

Authors Note: Well, another chapter here, thanks for the reviews and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 20: The Final Stand.

Academy City 23rd District (Hikoboshi II Satellite Control Center),

Academy City, Japan.

7th January 2022 (0000 Hours)

After the attack, Kenji decided to reorganized his defenses and have a short briefing with his field officers on the frontline.

"Okay gentlemen, we hold the Russian off this time. But looking at this attack, the Russians are getting very desperate to make a breakthrough, so I suggest that we need reinforce the second defensive line." Kenji said while pointing at several places on the map.

Kenji then look at Touma, "Hey Touma, I know you and your men have taken a beating from the Russians, so I order you to reinforce Captain Hayate's company and hold the second defensive line."

Touma look at him and nodded. Then Kenji looks at Nomuri, "Major, casualty reports."

"So far, we lost two SPAAG's and 1 tank by several Russian troops and their airstrike during the attack." Nomuri said.

"I never knew they can mount an airstrike, but in anyway, we have to prepare for any possible scenarios if it happens." Kenji said to his officer.

The officers agreed at his statements and nodded.

Kenji nodded too and then looks at all of his officers, "Alright, so it's settled, the rest of the units besides Hayate and Touma will be in reserves and also guarding the flanks."

Then a soldier came in and informed Kenji, "Sir, calls from command."

Kenji nodded and looks at the rest of his officers and said, "Get some rest, you'll need it tomorrow." As a cue to end the briefing and Kenji followed the soldier to the main facility.

Inside the Satellite control room, he wanted to meet Toscha before he received the General's call.

"Comrade Toscha, how's the repair going?" He asks Toscha after met him in the control room.

"Da, it is now fully repaired." Toscha said as he wiped out his sweat on his forehead.

Kenji smiled and patted his shoulder while said, "Well done Toscha, thanks for all your help."

Toshca didn't say anything, he just only nodded.

Kenji then continues to receive the call from the General, he picked up a field phone and answered the phone, "This is Colonel Kenji, you called General?"

(Phone)[Yes, I want a SITREP on your end Kenji]

"Ah yes, we have repelled the enemy and suffered minor casualties but judging from their attack, we are still outnumbered ten to one, if the reinforcement are here, we may stand a chance." He said.

(Phone)[Well, about those reinforcements, they've been delayed but they're on their way, reports coming in that they need to turn find a new way to reach you as they encountered rubbles after rubbles blocking their path]

"I see, so the new estimated time until reinforcements arrived?" He asks the General.

(Phone)[Estimated time is by tomorrow evening]

"Are you sure?" He asks twice.

(Phone)[Damn sure Kenji]

Kenji only sigh and said, "Okay General, but if they don't, I will have to execute 'it'."

A silence can be heard through the phone as if the General surprised to hear it.

(Phone)[If that the case, you have repaired it?]

"Yes, and I won't think twice to use it Sir." He said with a serious face.

(Phone)[I see, it's your call if you want to use but please, think twice before you use it]

"I have thought of it twice, I know what I'll do." Kenji said to his General.

(Phone)[Very well then, keep me up to date okay, oh and don't forget to tell Touma that he has been field promoted as Lieutenant-Colonel]

"Yes sir, I'll inform him." He said and put down the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 23rd District (Russian Army Firebase)

Academy City, Japan.

7th January 2022 (0030 Hours)

At the Russian camp, it's just a cold, silent midnight. Many men didn't seemed happy because of their failed exploits during their first attack on the satellite control center that is guarded by the local and so thought weak ACDF forces that is stationed there. Their commander, Colonel Oleg somehow still smiles and not worrying about their failure.

"Tovarishch Colonel, are you planning on something?" Grozniy asks him.

Oleg looks at him and said, "Da, I have planned it thoroughly after the first attack, so do not worry."

His officer only nodded and leaves him to see his men while Oleg is making another call from his communication radio.

"Petrograd this is Sokol 5, how's your end there?"

(Radio)[This is Petrograd, all is according to plan] Strelyenka said with a triumphant voice.

"Spasibo Tovarishch, after you've finished, standby for my instruction." Oleg said with a grin.

(Radio)[Da, we will be standing by to await further orders] Strelyenka said and then he turns off his communication radio.

Just as Oleg put the phone, Major Grozniy came in to meet him, "Ah Grozniy, I'm just going to call you, what's the matter?"

"Tovarishch Colonel, I want to asks, when the next attack will begin?" He asks to Oleg.

"Soon tovarishch, soon and I also want you lead it again, this time, we will unleashed the 'Ogres' upon them." Oleg said with confidence shown. The 'Ogres' are the nickname for Russian formidable T-100 tanks.

"Da tovarishch, I will see to it." Grozniy saluted and heads out again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7th January 2022 (Morning)

(0700 Hours)

The 2nd Defensive Line,

It was the same condition as yesterday, raining continuously non-stop and the trenches are now covered with mud and water with the rest of the men wearing their raincoats. Before heading to the defensive line, Touma has been informed earlier by Kenji that he has been promoted to Lieutenant-Colonel, Touma couldn't understand why he been promoted again but he shrugged it off and receive his promotion.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Sir." One of Touma's men complimented him after the news of his promotion spread to everyone.

"You're welcome Lieutenant." Touma smiles while also sighing and muttering some words like "Fukou Da…"

Then Kenji came holding an assault rifle and also a binocular.

"Kenji? I thought you are in your command post!" Touma surprised seeing him on the frontline.

"Hey, I wanna some piece of action too." He said to Touma with a smile.

"You'll never change, even if you are the commander." Touma said to him.

"By the way, where is Misaka?" Kenji asks him.

"She's behind our lines, helping the medics and takes care of the prisoners." Touma answered.

Then a group of scouts arrived bringing reports from their designated lookout point.

"Colonel, our lookout at observation post Theta has detected a large wave of enemy forces, mostly armor and infantry." The scout leader said.

"Anything else?" Kenji asked.

"Sir, the enemy has unleashed their T-100's among their armored ranks." The scout leader added.

Kenji frowned at the information he received, before he can say anything the first artillery shell landed in front of their trenches and everyone ducked in immediately as the first shell landed.

"They started it! All units get into your position! Take control of the anti-tank weapons!" Kenji ordered them.

The men immediately followed their orders and take their own positions while Kenji calls Major Nomuri to check the conditions of his armored units.

"Sierra 2-1 this is Bravo Lead, what is the status of your armor?"

(Radio)[Sierra 2-1 to Bravo Lead, our tanks still needs preparation, I'll send some HsPS-15's to assists]

"Roger that, send them immediately!" Kenji said before cutting off his contact.

Then some of his men shouted, "SIR! INCOMING RUSSIANS!" and then he opened fire.

Kenji shouted to the rest of the men, "All units check your fire! Shoot the enemy in front of you!" He also open fire his SCAR assault rifle.

"You heard the commander! OPEN FIRE!" Touma shouted to every man in the trenches and open fire too.

The Russians advance with the cover of their tanks, surprisingly for Kenji, there's no trace or even a single shadow of the T-100, he thought that it will be used for the last push and this attack is probably a second wave.

"Make every shot count!" Kenji said to the men.

Then the arrival of 40 HsPS-15 have helped the defenders, most of the armored power suits equipped with a gatling gun or even an anti-tank recoilless rifle.

"About damn time! Now get going!" Touma ordered them to attack.

Without a word, the power suits unleash a hail of bullets from their gatling guns to the unfortunate infantry and their recoilless rifle at the tank and armored vehicle.

During their attack, several Russian planes appears on the sky and began attack the power suits with their 30mm Cannons or an air to surface missiles, all of them found their mark.

"Dammit!" Touma curses after seeing a HsPS-15 destroyed.

The attack plane is making another run but some of the surviving power suits shoot them down with their gatling guns. Two planes shot down and not too far from the battlefield.

"Hot damn! All units! Stand your ground!" Kenji cheered to his men and continues to fire on the enemy.

Suddenly, one of the men saw a T-100 tanks arriving at the scene and informs Touma about it.

"Lieutenant-Colonel, the 'Ogres' has arrived!" The man informs him.

"Goddamnit! Get me Captain Hayate now!" Touma said and the man runs to see the captain and a minute later, under the hail of fire, Captain Hayate came.

"Captain, gather your anti-tank units and open fire at that tank!" Touma said to the captain.

"Affirmative." The captain replied and heads to gather their anti-tank units.

Touma decided to inform Kenji personally, he ran while dodging the bullets until he arrived at Kenji's position.

"Hey Kenji, my men saw several T-100 tanks approaching." Touma informs him.

Kenji then looks at him while reloading his assault rifle and said, "Good, I'll handle them immediately."

Kenji then makes a call to Major Nomuri, "Bravo Lead to Sierra 2-1, are you done yet?"

(Radio)[Alright sir, we are ready to roll]

"About damn time! We got 'Ogres' incoming!" Kenji said.

(Radio)[Don't worry, we see em'. Gunner, load AP shells, target right flank 12 O'Clock! Fire (sound of tank cannon firing)]

Just then, several Type-90 and Type-74 tanks arrived and began open fires at the enemy armored formation.

The Russians fired back with their T-100 monstrous 125mm smoothbore guns that have taken out most of the lightly armored Type-74's and several Type-90's battle tanks.

"Damn! That tank is powerful!" Touma said to Kenji.

Kenji then makes another call, "Bravo Lead to Dragonfly, do you copy?"

(Radio)[Roger that Bravo Lead, this is Dragonfly]

"Dragonfly, your target is marked, coordinate grid A-20." Kenji informs as he marked the enemy tank coordinate.

(Radio)[We receive Bravo Lead; Dragonfly is on their way, ETA 30 seconds]

"Okay men, hold your position! I got something for Ivan" Kenji said to the rest of the men.

Just after he finished telling the men, several Russian infantry breakthrough the line and attack several men in their trenches with their bayonets.

One soldier saw Touma and began to charge at him with his bayonets. Touma saw this and immediately evaded the charge and hit the enemy soldier with the back of the rifle. After knocking out the soldier another comes in and Touma evaded again and grabbed the soldier's rifle and knock his face with his right hand.

On the other hand, Kenji also engaged in hand to hand with the enemy, discarding his rifle and pulled out his knife, he dodged every attempt by every Russian soldier to bayonet him and end up killed by Kenji himself.

"Take that!" He said while slitting an enemy soldier.

He then look at his men who's also engaged in hand to hand combat, one of Kenji's men took down a Russians and take his rifle and bayonet him straight in his chest.

Suddenly, a Russian soldier managed to stab Kenji on his left leg. Kenji screams in pain but he immediately recovered and stabs the enemy soldiers with his combat knife.

Touma seeing Kenji injured on his left leg immediately grabbed him and said, "Are you okay? Medic!" He called a Medic and Misaka suddenly come with medical equipment at hand.

"Misaka?" Touma said to her.

"Don't worry" Misaka said to him

"Hey Kenji, this might be hurt a bit okay." Misaka said to Kenji while stitching his wounded leg.

Then they saw a Capacity-Down tank coming in.

"It's the Capacity-Down tank! Misaka, you need to get out of here!" Touma shouts at her.

Before Misaka can say anything, Kenji said to him, "Let her, I need to know if my Capacity-Reducer is works."

Then they can hear a faint sound on their ears, Touma prepares for the worst but he sees Misaka is not affected.

"Hey it works!" Misaka said and Touma let out his breath

Just then, several Apache Attack Helicopter flybys over the defensive line and open fire at the Russian tanks and also destroyed the Capacity-Down tank and the Russians retreat immediately. The defenders are glad the attack is over but not without their own casualties.

"It seems the second wave is over." Touma said to Kenji.

But Kenji then replies, "I'm afraid it's not over yet Touma."

Then his radio comes to life.

(Radio)[Bravo Lead this is Command, do you copy?]

"This is Bravo Lead, what is it Command?" Kenji said with a tiring tone.

(Radio)[Bravo Lead, we've got a bad news, the reinforcements that you requested is ambushed by the Russian forces and taking heavy casualties and being forced to retreat, from now you on your own]

Kenji and Touma with the rest of the men who's overheard the conversation silence for a moment and then one of his men ran towards him, "Sir, you gotta see this!"

Kenji stand limping with Touma supported him and then they all saw a large force of Russian forces assemble before them and several Ka-65 Howler and Mi-28 attack helicopter fires their anti-air missiles at the Apaches and all of them are hit on the spot and radio chatters from one of the Apache's.

(Radio)[(Static)…THIS IS DRAGO..(Static)..WE'RE HIT..(Static) WE'RE!...(Loud explosion and continuous static)…]

"Dammit, we lost our air support!" Touma said while clenching his fist.

Then one of the men approaches Touma and Kenji and said, "Sir, when do they attack?"

"We give them a good fight, they'll recover and that gives us time to recover as well, Touma call everyone for an emergency meeting. Now." He said to Touma.

Touma nodded and immediately calls every surviving commander for an emergency meeting while Misaka helps Kenji to move.

* * *

Russian staging point,

(1245 Hours)

"Sir, they repelled our assault but we have caused a lot of casualties among the enemy forces." Grozniy informs to Colonel Oleg.

Colonel Oleg who's outside his command vehicle is leading his forces to an all out final assault on the Satellite Center.

Then Strelyenka comes to inform him about the destruction of the enemy reinforcement.

"Tovarishch Colonel, the enemy reinforcement is no more." He said.

"Spasibo Strelyenka, now tell your men to rest before our final push." He said then entered his MAZ-660 King Spider command vehicle.

* * *

Satellite Control Room,

(1255 Hours).

Every surviving commander of Kenji's units is in the Control Room for their emergency meeting meeting. Touma and Misaka are also there.

"Gentlemen, it's time. We cannot defend this place any longer and I shall call the retreat. Lieutenant Fukushiro, lead the retreating forces. The others prepare to evacuate and bring the prisoners and the injured too. Major Nomuri you with me" Kenji ordered them

Nomuri nodded and understood Kenji's order.

The rest immediately moves out to carry his order, leaving Touma and Misaka behind with Nomuri and Kenji himself.

"What should we do?" Touma asks him.

Just then an engineer came in and said, "Sir, satellite cannon charging is now on 30 percent as you requested."

Kenji looks at him and said, "Thank you."

Touma and Misaka gave a confused looks at what Kenji is trying to do.

"What are you trying to do?" Touma asks him.

Just then an explosion can be heard outside and Kenji turns on the surveillance footage of the battle and said, "Seems my men has engaged with the enemy. Nomuri, you know what to do."

Nomuri nodded and heads out immediately.

Touma is getting annoyed and said to him, "Answer my question Kenji!"

Kenji looks at him and said, "I'm going to launch the satellite cannon at this position to deny the Russians this facility and also to wipe out half of the Russian forces at this very place."

Touma then give an inquisitive looks at him and then asks, "It's a great idea but we need a distraction so that the rest of our troops are evacuated safely but this is suicide if you asks me."

Kenji nodded and said, "That's why I volunteered myself to do it."

Hearing this Misaka suddenly the first that realized what Kenji's planning to do, "Wait, you don't mean.." Then Misaka immediately covers her mouth.

"What Misaka?" Touma look at her and then he also realized what Kenji is going to do.

"You…you are joking right?" Touma said to him.

Kenji just gives him a pity look and shook his head, indicating he's serious.

Touma angered at his friends action suddenly grabbed his collar and said, "You don't have to do it Kenji! There has to be another way!"

Kenji said calmly to him, "No this is the only way, I have to do it."

"But, you don't have to make this decision! Is this General's order?" Touma said back.

"No, it's my own decision Touma." Kenji said back in a determined voice.

Touma is getting desperate to convince his friend to not sacrifice his life, "But we all can retreat and fight another day."

"Even if we retreat and fight another day, it's impossible to hold the Russians any longer, we have inadequate manpower to fight against Russians forces, even with the help of the 1st and the 2nd Defense Force; it's not enough to repel the Russians." Kenji explained to him.

"But please don't do this Kenji or I'll stop you even if I have to punch you in the process." Touma said as he releases his grip of Kenji's collar.

"You know what, I actually known you before, I've read my father's file about the termination of Level 6 Shift Experiments by you and also you're other exploits. You have saved Academy City and your friends many times before but sometimes, there are some people that cannot be saved." Kenji said with faint smile.

Then a radio transmission is heard from Major Nomuri,

(Radio)[This is Sierra 2-1…(static)..enemy attacks is fier..(static)..we've detected various Russians tanks and APC's…(static)…I've lost 1st Platoon and most of the 3rd and 2nd Plato..(static)…I don't know if we can hold much longer..(static)]

(Radio)[This is Captain Hayate..(static)…we received heavy..(static)…I don't know if we can..(static)]

(Radio)[This is Lieutenant Fukushiro, everyone is ready to evacuate, awaiting orders]

Kenji then looks at him and handed him his rank insignia, his dog tags and also his late mothers ring, "Here, take this, this is from my late mother, I always carries it as a good luck charm and also, I have promoted you as the next commander of the 3rd Defense Force. Congratulations, Colonel Kamijou Touma." He said to Touma.

"Kenji…" Touma said his name.

"Go, you don't have enough time left." Kenji said.

Misaka then grabbed Touma's hand and said, "Touma, we have to go!"

Touma looks at her and then looks back at Kenji and immediately go to the escape point but then Kenji said one last thing to Touma, "Kamijou Touma, is an honor to be your friend and your brother in arms, I never find a good friend as good as you." He said while saluting at him.

Touma didn't say anything but saluted back and leave the Control Room.

As soon as the two disappear from his sight, the engineer comes back and informs him, "Sir, second and third defensive line has fallen and Major Nomuri and Captain Hayate are captured."

"Well, then, fired the satellite cannon." Kenji said.

The engineer then pulled out a PDA and then push something on it and said, "Laser impact in 10 minutes"

"Good, let's meet the enemy outside." Kenji said to the engineer.

"So, this is my final stand huh?" Kenji said to himself and smiles.

* * *

A minute later,

Kenji and the engineer emerges outside the facility only to see thousands and thousands of Russian guns pointed at him and he also sees Major Nomuri and Captain Hayate kneeled down with their hands behind their head.

"Sir, 5 minutes until impact." The engineer informs him.

"Are you afraid?" Kenji asks him.

"Yes sir." The engineer nodded.

"Me too, but we will be remembered for this." Kenji said as he patted the engineers shoulder and then headed to the Russians with his hands up.

The Russians suddenly standing down their weapons and suddenly form an opening line and Colonel Oleg appears with his RU-20 Bodyguard units behind him.

"Colonel Oleg Petrovkin I presumed?" Kenji asks his name and the Colonel nodded.

"And you must be Colonel Fujitaka Kenji is it." Oleg asks him again.

Kenji only nodded and Oleg said again, "I admired at your tactical prowess on the battlefield, you fought bravely against us but alas, you have been defeated."

"I know Colonel, but my sacrifice will not go in vain." Kenji said back.

Then he heard a transmission from his communicator in his ears,

(Radio)[Sir, we are now in safe range, good luck Colonel]

Oleg pulled out his handgun and loaded its ammo and said to him, "Any lasts word Colonel?"

Kenji only smiles and said, "Look up."

Oleg and the others looks up and then they saw a solid blue light pierced through the dark rainy cloud, it was a laser strike.

Before the laser hit, Oleg aimed his gun to Kenji while saying, "Damn you!"

But before pulling the trigger, the laser immediately hit the ground behind Kenji and engulfed everyone including Kenji.

Even the person inside the vehicle also vaporized by the intense heat of the laser and on Kenji's last moment, he remembers the day he met Touma personally and become a good friend and fought together until now, before he's engulfed, his eyes clearly shows tears and also his smiles is visible before his body engulfed in a brilliant blue light.

The laser strike can be seen throughout Academy City. The people at the ACDF main headquarters at the 20th District witness the attack and stunned at what happened while General Sakizawa calmly looks at the scene.

Colonel Kojuro walks next to him and asked, "What are you looking at?" refers to the laser strike.

Sakizawa just said, "A death of a good soldier" and he headed back to his quarters.

* * *

Meanwhile,

At the Russian main headquarters at the 2nd District also looks at the light show and some of them knew that is a pattern of a laser strike and most of them put down their helmets to honor the fallen ones.

General Pavel too shocked to see a laser strike at the enemy's own homeland and then one of his aide come in and report, "Tovarishch General, we lost contact with Colonel Oleg and the rest of his battlegroup."

General Pavel just stood there, speechles.

* * *

At another place,

At the safe distance from the strike, Kamijou Touma and Misaka Mikoto with the other men from Kenji's units shocked to see the sacrifice their commander has made and some of them saluted to honor their commander while Touma just stood silent while Misaka looks at him with a worrying look.

"Touma?" Misaka asks.

Then Misaka looks at what she sees a tears coming down from Touma's faces and then Touma kneeled in despair and sadness of losing his best friend.

"Why…why did he died…." He said with tears flowing out of his eyes.

Misaka shocked to see this strong man, who's saved countless of lives by risking his life to save them breaking down in tears next to her. Then she realized that heroes too can cry.

Misaka embraces Touma and whisper, "its fine, let it all out."

Touma continues to cry in Misaka embrace until he can cry no more.

* * *

Okay, so this is probably a long one I wrote, so at least if you don't want to comment it, at least read it but if you fine, leave also a comment okay.


	25. Chapter 21: The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series and also the game because I only take the theme and ideas from it. The To Aru Series is belonging to JC Media and ASCII Media Works and EndWar with World in Conflict is belonging to Tom Clancy and Ubisoft respectively.

Authors Note: I wanna say thanks for those who added my stories to their favorite lists, I am really appreciate it. So this is my next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 21: The Aftermath

Academy City 20th District (ACDF HQ)

Academy City, Japan.

8th January 2022 (0600 Hours)

It was a day after Kenji's last stand and the destruction of the Hikoboshi II Satellite Control Center on the 23rd District that caused the fighting to be halted for one day to assess the losses on both sides. Major Kamijou Touma is now with General Sakizawa, discussing the future of the battered 3rd Defense Force who's now technically under Touma's command.

"First of all Lieutenant-Colonel, I'm sorry for the loss of Colonel Kenji and the men who perished with him yesterday, he was a good commander and-" Before he can continue, Touma suddenly grabbed his collar, prompting Sakizawa's guard to approach the two but Sakizawa told them to stay in their place and let him handle this himself.

"SORRY! AFTER ALL THESE TIME ME AND KENJI HAS BEEN GOING THROUGH AND YOU SAID YOU'RE SORRY!" Touma shouts at the General, and looks very very angry.

Misaka, who's going back to her quarters after visiting Kuroko and Saten while talking about what's happened suddenly hears Touma's scream from the General's command tent immediately rushed in just in time to see Touma is grabbing the General by the collar.

"Touma! What are you doing!" Misaka said to Touma.

Ignoring her words, Touma continued to scold the General, "IF YOU HAD BRING REINFORCEMENTS EARLIER…NONE OF THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

The General surprisingly calm even when he is scolded by Touma, he then said, "I know what you're feel, I want the reinforcement to get to you as soon as possible but the Russians are smart enough to know that the reinforcements are coming in and they set the trap perfectly against us. I'm sorry Kamijou Touma, I have did the best I could." He said with a calm tone.

Touma finally cooled down and release his grip off the General and he finally able to say, "I'm sorry, Sir."

Sakizawa fixed his collar and said to him, "Don't worry Kamijou Touma, why don't you take some rest, I will order you and the rest of the 3rd Defense Force will be given a 3 days recuperation and your tasks will be temporarily handled by Colonel Toshiro's 1st Defense Foce." He ordered Touma.

Touma saluted and signaled Misaka to follow him. But before he leaves, The General said one last thing to him, "Oh and you're now promoted to a Full Colonel, Kamijou Touma." And the two head outside.

And then, an officer came in with a document saying, "Sir, we got some valuable information from the prisoners that the late Colonel brought from the 23rd District. Here it is." He said while handing the document to Sakizawa.

Sakizawa read it and then said to himself, "So the rumor about 'Project 823' is true huh, have this information been sent to the Special Forces Detachment?" He asks the officer.

"Yes sir, so far we have a Special Operations Team in Russia inserted with the help of the Japanese Air Self-Defense Force and also are coordinating with US Special Forces unit that have infiltrated into Russia before the Invasion." The officer said.

"Good, tell them our new objective is that 'Project 823' must be sabotaged." Sakizawa said to the officer.

The officer saluted and immediately went out.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Touma and Misaka are on their way to their quarters and halfway, Misaka try to talk to him.

"Touma, are you okay?" Misaka asks Touma whose now have calmed down.

"I-I'm fine, Misaka." Touma said to her.

"Are you still mad at what happened to Kenji?" Misaka asks again about Kenji.

"I believe I am. I can't believe that he's….gone." He said with a sad tone in his voice. Never in his life (since he lost his memories) have a friend died on his watch, he always there, helping them even if it's costs his life.

Misaka can detect the overwhelming pain in Touma's heart. Misaka once felt that pain during the [Experiment] but this guy, an idiot has given her a hope together with her Sisters to live in peace by risking his life to stop the [Experiment]. She wants to help him to get through his own pain after seeing him suffered as she did.

"Touma, don't worry, I'm here with you." Misaka said while hugging him to give him a comfort.

Touma look at her and said, "Thank you Misaka. From now on, I'll protect you with everything I can." Touma said in a weak smile.

"Just call me Mikoto, idiot." Misaka smiles at him back.

"Okay, Mikoto." He said as he kisses her cheek that made her blush and the two then walk back to their barracks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Kremlin, Moscow,

Russian Federation.

8th January 2022 (0600 Hours Local Russian Time).

President Viktor Kapalkin is having his usual black coffee and some bread in his office for breakfast while managing a country was tough, he also must hear an up to date report about his army's progress around the world.

A representative from the GRU, a Colonel rank came into his office to give him the latest report directly.

"Sir a few reports of our progress from all front." He said while holding the report file.

The President then let him to read the report, "Very well, proceed." He said while drinking his coffee.

The Colonel then read the first report, "First report from the American Front, our forces is currently held most of the northern territory and pushing back the American's hard."

"Very good, else?" Viktor said to him.

The Colonel read more, "Our joint forces with the Roman Catholic Church have successfully occupied the British Isle but the Royal Family including the Queen have managed to escape and reportedly heading to America with the rest of their remaining forces."

Viktor frowned hearing the information but he shrugged and continues to ask an important question, "What's happening in Academy City?"

The Colonel gulped after hearing his President ask about the situation in Academy City.

Viktor sense that he's hiding something and said, "Is this one of the information that the GRU will not be given to me Colonel?"

Knowing that, the Colonel then gave up and handed him the files and Viktor immediately opens and read the contents.

After reading all the contents, he put the file on his table and orders the Colonel, "Leave my office now."

The Colonel immediately went out of his room and closes the door.

Just as the door closed, Viktor then throw his cup of coffee to the wall and shouts in anger. After his anger subsided, he called in her secretary from his phone, "Secretary, get me the Foreign Minister immediately!"

A minute later,

Andrei Shevchenko came to his office after being called to meet him immediately; He saw a black stain on the wall next to the door and also a shattered cup when he entered and look at his old friend whose look angry at himself.

"Is there a problem old friend?" Andrei asks him.

Viktor look at him with a sad face and said, "A big problem Andrei Shevchenko, a really big problem."

Andrei took a seat and then asks him again, "Serious one Viktor?" He knows that when Viktor is acting like this, he could tell a very serious problem his old friend has to face.

Viktor took the document and give it to Andrei while said, "Look at Academy City situational report."

Andrei took the files and read the content, halfway reading, he also shocked at the news and looks at Viktor again while saying, "So, is this really serious Viktor?"

"You think that one Academy City Defense Force Commander sacrificed himself and took the half of the Invasion Force together with him is this serious? INDEED! IT IS VERY SERIOUS!" He said while hitting his own desk in anger.

"So what is this mean?" he asks again in a calm tone.

"This means that we are going to lose the war _Chyort_!" Viktor exclaimed with more rage that even matches Ivan the Terrible.

"This is very serious indeed, with half of the forces gone, the invasion forces in Academy City will be having a struggle for their lives." Andrei said to him.

Viktor then sat down and hold his head and said, "What should I say at their parents who's their son, father or husbands who died but leave nothing, not even their bodies?"

Andrei stood up and went to Viktor to comfort him by patting his back and said, "I'm sorry Viktor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 23rd District (Hikoboshi II Satellite Command Center [Now a Ground Zero])

Academy City, Japan.

8th January 2022 (1220 Hours)

On the Ground Zero of the laser strike, a large group of soldiers wearing an anti-radiation suit inspect the area to find any remnants of their comrades but so far, they can only find charred bodies not too far from the epicenter of the place where the laser has strike. There are also several burned tanks which inside them contains several charred remains of the tank crew. It was a gruesome scene for those who were there.

"Tovarishch General, no survivors so far." A man in his anti-radiation suit confronts General Pavel who's overseeing the operation to search for any survivors.

Hearing the information, he knew that he lost half and also some of his best troops in this very place by a certain ACDF Colonel who's sacrifice his life just to wipe out half of his forces.

"I see, tell the rest to pick up the dead bodies we could find and leave this place." He ordered the man and the man immediately saluted and heads out after receiving his orders.

He then heads out from his makeshift tent and look at the barren ground that once stood a Satellite Command Center that has been reduced to nothing and then he said to himself, "What a waste."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in Siberia, Unspecified Location,

Russian Federation.

8th January 2022 (1000 Hours Local Russian Time)

A group of 50 men wearing a winter camouflaged uniforms are waiting at an open area after they received a report that they have to rendezvous with a team from Academy City. Those men are actually part of the American JSF Special Forces unit that have infiltrated Russia to run a raid and sabotaging mission together with the Russian anti-government movement. With them also another person but it's actually a 16 year old girl, wearing some sort of military goggles and heavily equipped.

"So, who is this reinforcement coming from Captain?" a man named Sgt. Phil Marcus asks his Captain.

"Command said that it's coming from Academy City." His captain, a Negro name Captain Horace Jacobson said to Phil.

The others are now setting up a perimeter defense around the rendezvous point in case the Russians has been tipped off but so far, nothing serious occurred.

One of the men looks at the girl who's standing behind their Captain then talked to his friend next to him, "I heard that Academy City has mass produced a military-class clone of a certain Level 5. Do you think that girl is one of the clones?"

"Maybe, hell I even heard the rumors that our military top brass funded the project." His friend answered.

And the two kept staring at the girl and then concentrate back on protecting their flanks.

"Hey Captain, I heard that Ivan's are struggling at Academy City after a laser strike wiped out half of their forces and they did it with a Colonel stayed behind and distract them so that the rest of his units retreat, is that true Sir?" Phil asks his Captain again.

The Captain looks at him with a confused look, "Where the hell did you heard that from?"

Phil scratch his head and said, "Well, I heard from a supposed transmission by that girl." He said as he pointed at the girl behind them.

The Captain then sighed and answered, "Yup, it's true, some of the high command dubbed it as the '**Academy City's Cascade Falls**'."

Cascade Falls he referred to is one of the famous battles of the Cold War where an American tank company led Captain Mark Bannon of the famed U.S. Army 5th Battalion sacrificed himself to stop the Soviet forces from taking Fort Teller at a place called Cascade Falls on the Cascade Range by calling a tactical nuclear strike at his position.

"No shit Captain." Phil surprised to hear it.

Then the group heard a helicopter arriving near the area and for their relief, it's a Japanese version of the U.S Air Force UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter and several person, actually 10 person wearing similar winter clothes coming out from the helicopter. After everyone got out form the helicopter, one of them nodded the pilot and the pilot knew that it's his signal to go.

"Alright, good luck out there." The pilot said and the helicopter took off immediately.

Captain Horace then approach the group to greet them but suddenly, he astonished to see the same girl that is with them, several of his men also stunned and shocked to see 10 similar looking girl.

Horace smiles and said to them, "So, the rumors are true huh? Anyway, the name is Captain Horace Jacobson, JSF 15th Special Operations Battalion." He said as he wants to shake his hands with her.

The girl answered, "Misaka 10032, Academy City Special Operations Division as Misaka 10032 shook your hands"

After they shook hands, the other girl with the same who have been with Horace and his men comes to Misaka 10032.

"You've finally come 10032, Misaka 10777 greet her with a relief"

"Thank you 10777, Misaka 10032 said happily to see you"

"Alright, we better move out to our camp before any Russians find us here." Horace said to the girls.

Misaka 10032 nodded and look at the other girls and they too seems to understand what she meant and everyone immediately moves out, leaving the rendezvous point before someone detected their presence.

* * *

Okay, I don't really know if the Misaka clones speak like that but I have done my best, anyway as usual, R&R okay and thanks again to all who's read this weird story of mine.


	26. Chapter 22: Raid Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series and also the game because I only take the theme and ideas from it. The To Aru Series is belonging to JC Media and ASCII Media Works and EndWar with World in Conflict is belonging to Tom Clancy and Ubisoft respectively.

Authors Note: Well, This is the 22nd Chapter, I just wanna say thanks to all who have read, review and added my story on their favorite list; I hope this time; I can make better stories.

* * *

Chapter 22: Raid Behind Enemy Lines

Outskirts of Khabarovsk, Siberia,

Russian Federation,

11th January 2022 (0700 Hours)

It was a cold morning on the Siberia, The Sun are rising that day and for those who woke up early is very lucky to see the Sun rises on the cold environment of Siberian wilderness.

Misaka 10032 are just watching the Sun rises before one of her Sisters, Misaka 14900 walks to her and talk to her.

"'You miss 'him' are you', Misaka 14900 implies 10032 to a certain spiky black haired boy."

10032 look at her and said, "'Indeed I miss him, I wonder if he is safe,' Misaka 10032 said with a concerned looks about her savior.

14900 patted her shoulder and said, "'Don't worry, he'll be safe, trust him,' as Misaka 14900 comforted 10032's feeling.

Just then Captain Horace came and talk to the two, "Enjoying the sunrise?" He asked.

The two Misaka's just nodded and then he said, "Not very talkative are you huh? Never mind, at 1000 Hours we will have a briefing; I need you to attend it as you know the target of the operation."

"'I'll be there,' Misaka 10032 assured"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Kremlin, Moscow,

Russian Federation,

11th January 2022 (1000 Hours)

President Kapalkin just finished eating his breakfast when he received a call from General Pavel.

"What now Pavel?" He asks.

(Phone)[Tovarishch President, I need more reinforcements] Pavel said.

"NO! I WON'T SEND MORE OF OUR TROOPS TO THEIR DEATH!" Viktor snaps out and starts punching his table.

(Phone)[But tovarishch! We need a couple of reinforcements then we can secure our victory, the enemy is now demoralized and this is out opportunity to strike!] Pavel insists.

"Enough! I had enough with your lies! You and that Arch-Bishop always asks the impossible, capturing Academy City in two weeks? Moya zadnitsa!(A/N: Meaning 'My Ass!') I rather send them to America than there!" He said in a very angry tone.

(Phone)[Tovarishch President, this time, I'll sure win this battle, I myself will lead it] Pavel said as his last desperate plea to Viktor.

Viktor thought about it and said, "Very well, I will send one but only ONE Regiment, understood?"

(Phone)[Ponyali(A/N: Meaning 'Understood') tovarishch President, loud and clear, Pavel out] and then the phone is off.

"If he's still alive, I have reserved him a special place in the _Gulag_." He said as he places his phone back.

Then he calls his secretary, "Anaya, get me the Foreign Minister immediately." And a minute later, the Foreign Minister Andrei Shevchenko came in and Viktor decides to have a discussion that will change the course of the war.

* * *

At the same time,

JSF 15th Battalion Task Force Camp, Outskirts of Khabarovsk,

Siberia, Russian Federation,

Captain Horace and Misaka 10032 gathered the men and the rest of the Sisters for a briefing on a mission beforehand. The men seemed restless and itching for a fight, as expected from the men of the JSF 15th Special Operations Battalion where it consists of United States best Special Forces unit from the Rangers to Delta Force.

"Alright men, today we will conduct a sabotage mission, Misaka 10032 will inform the rest." He said as he signaled 10032 to take his place.

Misaka 10032 steps out and said, '"Today, we will attack a Russian Bio-Chemical weapons plant situated on the outskirts of Khabarovsk', as 10032 pointed at a location on the map."

'"The facility to manufacture the new Russian developed bio-chemical weapon called [Project 823] in a plant designated as Manufacturing Plant No. 13 which have the latest and modern equipment to produce the toxin. Our objective is to destroy their capabilities to produce them,' as 10032 stresses."

Then one of Horace's men asks, "What is the strength of the enemy unit ma'am?"

'"The enemy only consists of a company worth of Infantry and also 4 armored vehicles, one light tank, two light troop transport and 1 APC,' Misaka 10032 stated."

Then Horace take's over and said, "Our top brass and their own have deemed this to be a threat and listed it as a top priority target. They've called this operation, Operation White Strike."

Then he continued, "So far, this facility is separated into three main facilities, one is the production facility on the north, the chemical refinery next to the production facility and south of them located a storage facility which is an underground bunker. So we will separate into 3 groups of 15 men each." He said.

"Any questions?" He asks after he finishes his briefing.

The men just silent and that indicates the men knew the risks and decided to follow Horace's orders.

"Good, we will move in 1200 Hours, get ready everyone! Who we are MEN!" He shouts

His men shouts, "WE ARE THE TIP OF AMERICA'S SPEAR!"

Then Horace replied, "AND WE WILL PIERCE OURSELVES AT AMERICA'S ENEMY!"

Then every of Horace's men shouted, "HOOAH!"

Everyone then grab their weapons and equipment and moves out to their objective.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manufacturing Plant No. 13, Khabarovsk,

Siberia, Russian Federation.

11th January 2022 (1500 Hours)

After three hours of trekking in the Siberian wilderness, they finally arrive at the Manufacturing Plant and Horace sends a scout team to observe the troops concentration.

(Radio)[This is Owl 3, troops concentration is light, we're clear to move.]

"Roger that Owl 3; pull back now; we're going to attack as soon as possible." Horace said

(Radio)[Affirmative, pulling back now]

Then Horace looks at the rest of his troops and said, "The rest of those who's not participated the assault will hold here at a hilltop north-west at the main entrance, they'll act as a sniper support fire and also a distraction in case the enemy is alerted to our presence and Intel has said that the enemy has a large quick reaction force stationed at the Khabarovsk Military Base, not far from this area so speed is the essence here you understand?"

The men just nodded and Horace gives them the signal to move, "Operation White Strike is commenced, good luck men".

* * *

Several minutes later,

"Alright men; equipped your suppressed weapons." He said as he equipped his weapon with a suppressor.

Then his group went in and approaches the Production Facility after taking out several guards on their way.

(Radio)[This is Assault Team 3, we've just arrived at the Storage Facility and setting up a charge, no resistance so far]

"Good, proceed with the objective." Horace ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hilltop near the main entrance,

The sniper and support team are on the hilltop which is the highest point at the area, overlooking the facility where they took out several guards unnoticed.

"How many do you shot Mike?" A man named Specialist Joey Johnson asks his fellow sniper Master Sergeant Michael Mohamed or Mike.

"18" He just said before he shoots another one with his silenced M-14 EBR and said, "19"

Next to them, a Sister named Misaka 19800 just finished shoot another unsuspected guard with her silenced M24 sniper rifle and said, "'30', as Misaka 19800 finished reloaded her rifle."

On the other hand, another fellow sniper named Specialist Emil Markowitz is equipped with M107 Anti-Material Rifle to handle armored units suddenly looks at one of a weapons that a Sister named Misaka 10600 handling a weird yet sophisticated weapon, the length is the same as the M107's barrel but the barrel is exposed and he can see electrical current arcing through the barrel.

"What's that?" He asks her.

10600 looks at her weapons and said, "'This is experimental type weapon called XR-23 Rail Rifle, the only rifle that is produce specially for the Sisters. Capable enough to destroy a light tank,' Misaka 10600 proudly held her weapon."

The astonished American sniper looks at the Rail Rifle with awe and said, "I gotta get one of those!"

Then the team heard several vehicles arrive in front of the main entrance. It was consists of 2 Vodniks and 1 PT-76 Light Tank.

"Get me Captain Horace now!" Mike asks the radio operator who's with him.

* * *

At the Production Facility,

After Horace and his 10 men along with Misaka 10032 and 4 other Sisters entered the facility and eliminate the guard effectively that there is no one could trigger the alarm to warn the others.

"Okay, how much time we had?" Horace asks one of his combat engineers.

"5 more minutes and then we're done with it." His combat engineer replied.

Then Horace received a transmission,

(Radio)[This is Assault Team 2, we just placing explosive at the Refinery, little resistance encountered but nothing serious]

"Good, after you accomplish your objectives, we will rendezvous at Echo-Delta-Hotel, do you copy?" He said while stating his coordinate.

(Radio)[Roger that, we will meet you there, Assault Team 2 out]

Then Horace received another transmission but before he answered, Misaka 10032 closes her eyes then informs him, '"Enemy reinforcement arriving at the main gate, 2 transports and one light tank,' 10032 informs after received information from 10600."

Horace surprised that at what she said and he asks her, "How do you know that your Sisters inform you?"

10032 looks at her and said, '"We Sisters have the ability to share the same memories like the other Sisters and connected through a network that can transfer information to all Sisters, that's why we can inform each other without using any communication device,' Misaka 10032 explains."

Then Horace answered the transmission, "This is Assault Team 1; let me guess, there is enemy reinforcements at the main entrance and it is comprised of 2 transports and 1 light tank?"

A silence can be heard through the radio before they reply,

(Radio)[R-R-Right sir; they're now at the main entrance, should we engage them?]

Horace then replies, "Do you have any anti-vehicle weapons?" He asks.

Then he heard several of them discussing and then they replied,

(Radio)[We have sir]

"Good, now keep them busy, we still setting up explosives" He said as he gives permission to fire.

Then he ordered the rest of his men to quickly plant the explosives.

* * *

Hilltop Position,

Everyone has prepared themselves for an attack, some snipers switch from their sniper rifles to their secondary weapon, some pistols and some of them assault rifle.

"Alright 10600, blow that tank up!" Emil said to 10600 that were next to him.

Misaka 10600 then charge up the XR-23 Rail Rifle and also added her own electricity to increase its destructive power, she then sets her sights on the tank and pull the trigger. Just as she pull the trigger, a brilliant blue beam of light shoots out from her Rail Rifle at high speed and it shoots so fast that the Russians who are there just started to looks at the beam pierced the light tank and the tank exploded in a spectacular explosion where the turret flown off high in the air and landed on an unfortunate Russian soldier.

"All units! Open fire!" Emil said while firing his M107 Anti-Armor/Personnel Rifle.

The rest of the units opens fire at the stunned Russians and then suppressed them. The Russians who are stunned by the sudden attack quickly snaps out and immediately take cover behind their vehicles or any covers available.

Master Sergeant Michael 'Mike' Mohamed shoots any Russian troops that advancing to his position with his secondary weapons, the old M4 Carbines.

"Sir how long we should hold!" One of the men shouts.

"Stay with me! It's not for too long!" Mike said as he shoots several Russians that we're climbing to his position.

"Take that Ivan!" He said as he shoots several of more Russians and on one occasion he pulled out his combat knife and stabbed a Russian who gets close at their face.

Then he received a transmission from Horace's team,

(Radio)[Fire and Support Team, this is Assault Team 1, we've place the charges and heading to the rendezvous point, pull back now!]

"Roger that, we're pulling back." He said before he switches off.

He then looks at the rest of the men and the Sisters who are still firing at the Russians then said, "Okay people! Fall back! I repeat, fall back!" He said and then everyone began to pulling back while some of them still provide cover fire to help the others retreat.

* * *

10 Minutes later,

After successfully planted the explosives at the intended target, all of them have retreated to their rendezvous point and waiting for a scout team to observe if the they successfully destroy the target.

"Owl 3, have you approach your position?" Horace said as he contacted the recon team callsing Owl 3.

(Radio)[Roger that Captain, Owl 3 is now overlooking at the facility, show us some fireworks] The recon team leader said.

Horace pulled out a detonator and then gives it to Misaka 10032 and said, "Here, you do the honor."

Misaka 10032 took the detonator and nods at Horace before she presses the detonator.

Then a radio transmission came in,

(Radio)[This is Owl 3, we got fireworks; I repeat, we got fireworks. Target confirmed destroyed heading back, over]

The men cheers that they successfully accomplished their objective without any loss of life.

"Alright men; let's get back to base, you guys earns a rest!" He said and everyone heads back to their base camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Kremlin, Moscow,

Russian Federation.

11th January 2022 (1700 Hours)

At his office, Viktor and Andrei Shevchenko, the Foreign Minister has ended their discussion and Andrei decides to leave before a messenger arrived at their office.

"Tovarishch President, a message from the Siberian Far-East Military District" The messenger said to President Viktor, before handing him a letter.

Viktor took the letter and read the content for awhile and then he looks at the messenger and said, "You may leave."

The messengers comply and leave the office while Viktor heads back to his seat, feeling depressed.

"What is happening Viktor?" Andrei asks him.

Viktor then gave him the letter and he read the content and said, "So, this is serious."

"I know." He replies, "But I feel a little bit of peace after I know that we won't initiate a chemical warfare against Academy City or America. I will not be labeled as a mass murderer." He said while he staring out at the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 20th District (ACDF Headquarters)

Academy City, Japan.

11th January 2022 (2000 Hours)

It has been 4 days since the fateful battle at the 23rd District which have turned the tide of war in favor for the defenders. The Russians decide to strengthen their existing defensive perimeter and also reported small skirmish between the ACDF and Russian forces still going on but that time, it was relatively peaceful for the past 4 days.

General Junichiro Sakizawa is in his command tent, observing an up to date situation on the battle until one messenger came in to meet him.

"General, there is a report from the Special Operation Detachment." He said and then gives him the letter.

Sakizawa then take and read the content of the letter and a smile appears on his face, he then said to the messenger, "Thank you, you may leave."

The messenger saluted and he left the General in his tent. Then his trusted Colonel, Colonel Kojuro came to him and asks, "What with that happy expression General?"

He looks at Kojiro and said, "The tide of war have changed into our favor Kojuro, I can sense victory."

Kojuro just confused but then Sakizawa gave him the letter and said, "It is sir, now it's our turn to strike." He smiled with his General.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 2nd District (Russian Invasion Force Main HQ)

Academy City, Japan.

11th January 2022 (2030 Hours)

General Pavel still frustrated after their failure at the 23rd District, he ordered the remaining perimeter his forces controlled to be defended and his men's morale is still if not depleted, low.

Then an officer came in with a report, "Tovarishch General, report from Moscow"

Pavel then took the report and ordered the officer to leave and he began to read the report. Halfway reading the report, he then closes it and clutching his head and scream, "Nevozmozhno! (A/N: Means 'Impossible')"

He just realized that he lost his trump card that could help Russia to victory; in his mind, he thought of what happened to his forces now that he lost his trump card and the ACDF is gaining the upper hand, he decided to strengthen the defense as he could not mount an effective offensive against Academy City.

He looks at the window and said, "Oh God, help me now…"

* * *

Okay, this is the 22nd chapter, whoa it's been awhile since I wrote my last chapter and thank you again for reading, reviewing and even add my story to their favorite list. Thank you for reading this humble yet simple fanfic.- fuji92

Note: The XR-23 Rail Rifle is inspired from Warhammer40k weapon of the Tau named 'Rail Rifle' and it's just a fictional weapon I inserted so I apologize if this chapter is still not good.


	27. Chapter 23: The Final Preparation

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series and also the game because I only take the theme and ideas from it. The To Aru Series is belonging to JC Media and ASCII Media Works and EndWar with World in Conflict is belonging to Tom Clancy and Ubisoft respectively.

Authors Note: Hello readers, sorry late uploading the latest chapter. Many things going on and yeah, my laptop charger is damaged so it took a long time for me to find the replacement and here I'm again, typing this fanfic now. On the other hand, I want to say sorry if I abuse the Russian language in this story and also about Russian politics, I admit I'm dumb if came to politics but please don't flame on me with that.

* * *

Chapter 23: The Final Preparation

Academy City 20th District (ACDF Headquarters),

Academy City, Japan.

13th January 2022 (0600 Hours)

2 days after the successful secret operations conducted by Academy City Special Forces Detachment forces inside Russian border, the ACDF forces began to regained the initiative and capturing several territories like the 4th District and 12th from the Russian forces that were under strength after the disastrous 23rd District assault that left half of Russian invasion forces wiped out. The ACDF is now being reinforced and supported by several JSDF Regiments are preparing for what seemed to be the last push to throw the Russians back at sea.

"Sir, all preparations are complete, the JSDF have sent more men and material to aid us; the Japanese Air Self-Defense Force have gained back air superiority over Academy City." Colonel Kojuro informed General Sakizawa who is assessing the situation on a tactical map.

He looked at the Colonel and said, "Very well Colonel, now meet the JGSDF Commander and tell them to meet us for a briefing at 1000 Hours."

Colonel Kojuro nodded and leaves the Generals room. After he left, Sakizawa switch on his computer and began talking to a man appeared on his computer screen.

"Good morning General Sakizawa, I assume everything under control?" A voice can be heard from the computer.

"Yes General Superintendant Aleister Crowley, the situation has turned to our favor." Sakizawa said to Aleister.

Aleister then said, "I'm surprised."

"Why ?" Sakizawa asks.

"I never thought that these Level 0 and the Skill-Outs can put up a good fight against the Russians without the help of the ESPers." Aleister said in amazement.

"Not that true Aleister, we have one ESPer that help us." Sakizawa said.

Surprisingly, Aleister seemed to know about it, "I know, the #3 Level 5 is with you is it?"

"You're really something Aleister. Always knew what is going on even though you still live in that tube of yours." Sakizawa commented.

"*laugh*…Duly noted Sakizawa, now what are you going to do?" Aleister asks.

Sakizawa began to tell his plan to Aleister, "Well, you see Aleister, we are going to make a joint operation with the JSDF Tokyo Military District forces to make a final push against the Russian. Currently, we are still waiting for the JSDF military personnel and equipment to arrive and also awaiting needed supplies to resupply my forces too."

"I see, have you searched any factories that willing to produce Kenji's devices?" Aleister asks about the Capacity-Reducer.

"So far Aleister, all of the factories around Japan are relegated to make tanks, munitions and weapons so we can't find any factory willing enough to mass produce Capacity-Reducer as we requested." Sakizawa said.

It's true, since the Russians destroyed most of the weapons facilities from their bombing, they have no choice but to take surplus equipment from the JSDF and use it against the Russians.

"I see, so I guess I have to depend on you and your men again. I'll be seeing you again Sakizawa-san" Aleister said to Sakizawa.

"Yes Aleister, I'll give you an up to date situation." Sakizawa nodded at the screen and the computer monitor turned off.

_I will show you that even a Level 0 and those Skill-Outs can do what the ESPers can, to get rid the world's most powerful Superpower from Academy City!_ Sakizawa thought as he believes that his men, ordinary men and women can do the impossible.

He then turned to one of his men and said, "Corporal, I need you to inform other commanders for a briefing, you got me?"

"Yes sir" and the soldier goes out to inform about the briefing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 20th District (ACDF HQ [Barracks]),

Academy City, Japan.

13th January 2022. (1000 Hours)

It was quiet in one of the rooms at the barracks, in a room where two people have lived together during the course of the invasion, now only one still lives. Kamijou Touma, now a Colonel of his assigned unit, the 3rd Defense Force after the death of his superior officer and also a good friend, Colonel Fujitaka Kenji is currently packing up Kenji's personal items to be stored. It was supposed to be kept by General Sakizawa but Touma insisted that he should be the one that will keep Kenji's stuff as he feels he is responsible to keep it as a memory of his friends.

"*sigh*…Kenji…" Touma said his friends name as he looks at Kenji's personal items while he's packing all of Kenji's stuff to be kept in his trunk.

Then a knocked is heard from the door and the person said, "Touma? May I come in?" It was Misaka's voice.

"Oh Mikoto, come in!" He said as he opens the door and then returns back to finished packing Kenji's stuff.

"Still packing his stuff I see…" Misaka said as she looks at Touma busy packing the remainder of Kenji's belongings.

"Yeah, too many stuff to put…fukou da.." Touma said with a smile.

"Let me help." Misaka said as began to help him packing Kenji's belonging.

"Hey Touma." Misaka begin to ask.

"What is it Mikoto?"

"What are you going to do after all of this?" She asks to him to know what he thinks after the invasion ends.

"Me huh? Probably staying here to help with the rebuilding I guess." He said.

"Is that so, you don't want to go to avenge his death?" She said to him, just to know if he still sad by Kenji's death.

He then said, "Even if he died, he died to protect the place he lives. I know because he once told me that, this is war, people fought for what they think are a good cause and the Russian is the same as us. That's what I think."

"You've changed a lot Touma." Misaka said to him.

"I-I do?"

"Yeah, you're more understanding than before." She said to him with a smile.

"Well, probably I never felt the feeling of losing someone that is important to you; Kenji is a good friend, a very good friend like Tsuchimikado and Aogami. Losing him probably changed me a lot." He said to Misaka with a faint smile on his faces.

Misaka then walks near to him and hugged him from the back and said, "Well, you have me now right?"

Touma chuckles, "Of course, I won't lose you, promise me that we will see this through together."

"Alrght Touma, it's a promise."

"Thank you, Mikoto."

And the two continues to packing up Kenji's belongings until they being called by a soldier to attend a briefing on afternoon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 2nd District (Russian Forces HQ),

Academy City, Japan.

13th January 2022. (1100 Hours)

"What is the situation Colonel Igor?" Pavel asks his remaining commanders about the situation taking place right now.

"The situation is not going good for us tovarishch, the enemy began building up their forces and our forces are setting up defensive perimeters along the bordering districts, waiting for an attack." Igor said to his General, he's with two remaining Colonel's is the only capable officer besides General Pavel that in command of the remaining Russian Forces in Academy City.

Pavel fret at this situation and asks, "How many forces do we have?"

"Currently, we have only 4 Infantry Regiments, 2 Airborne Battalion and 2 Tank Battalion with 1 Air Cavalry." Igor said.

"Air support?"

"So far tovarishch, our aircraft at the 23rd District airbase is grounded; the EMP blast causes electronic aviation circuits fried. They are unable to fly now sir, we only have helicopter support at this base but only a couple of Mi-28's in service." Igor explained more.

"Naval support?" Pavel asks about Admiral Vladimir's Pacific Fleet.

"The nearest naval support is 4 weeks away, they will not make it in time if the attack happens today or tomorrow."

_Dammit! I should've known it will be this way._ Pavel curses himself for what happened.

"Tovarishch General, what should we do?" Igor asks.

"Igor, tell the other commanders to be prepare for the defense, organize the men as you see fit. We will see through the end." He said.

Colonel Igor saluted and gone out to tell the other commanders.

After the Colonel gone out, Pavel sat at his chair and said to himself, "May God help us all"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 23rd District (ACDF HQ)

Academy City, Japan.

13th January 2022. (1200 Hours)

Touma and Misaka is joining other commanders with General Sakizawa on a briefing for what it seems to be a final briefing for an assault that will drive the Russians off Academy City and back to where they came from.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you know, this briefing is a very important one. By tomorrow, we will drive the Russians away from our homes and pushed them back to the seas where they came from." Sakizawa said with a determined tone.

Then he introduced a JSDF officer next to him, "This is General Seta Takahashi. He led the element of the JSDF Tokyo Military District and will be supporting during the assault."

Then Colonel Keiji, the 1st Defense Force commander asks a question, "Is the enemy still has air support?"

"Currently none, thanks to the EMP blast from the Satellite strike, their plane is now grounded." Sakizawa said.

General Seta then added, "With Russia have no more air superiority over Academy City, our Air Forces will retake the sky and cover you during the advance."

Sakizawa's time to speak again, "Remember, we have only one shot at this, either we die or die trying, this is a perfect chance to retake our home. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone shouted in agreement.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, the assault will begin tomorrow in the morning; it will begin with an artillery barrage and airstrike on critical targets. 1st and 2nd Defense Force will attack the flanks with some JSDF support while the 3rd Defense Force…." Sakizawa then looks at Touma.

"3rd Defense Force will strike at the middle of the Russian perimeter with full JSDF military support." He said to Touma.

"Understood sir." Touma agreed.

"This will be a three pronged assault and Operation Command will assume that the Russians will be driven out in 24 Hours. You got your orders, so go and prepare your men." He said to the other commanders.

Everyone saluted and heads out to prepare themselves for tomorrow's battle and Touma thought in his mind, _don't worry Kenji, your sacrifice will make us win this battle, I promise you._

* * *

Well then, again sorry for a long time to upload this chapter; been in hiatus for a quite long time. I know that there will be some that will give a good or a bad critique for this chapter but please give it and also, no flaming. Oh and thank you for subscribing to this story and I hope I won't disappoint you and sorry again if this chapter didn't go to your expectation.-fuji92


	28. Chapter 24: End Game Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series and also the game because I only take the theme and ideas from it. The To Aru Series is belonging to JC Media and ASCII Media Works and EndWar with World in Conflict is belonging to Tom Clancy and Ubisoft respectively.

Author's note: Sorry for the update guys, it's been a long time since I uploaded the last chapter. Got busy with University stuff and else. So, this it and I hope you all enjoyed.

* * *

Chapter 24: End Game Part 1

Academy City 20th District (ACDF HQ),

Academy City, Japan.

14th January 2022. (0500 Hours)

At the ACDF HQ on the early morning of the 14th, Academy City Defense Forces troops together with the newly arrived Japanese Self Defense Force of the Tokyo Military District have assembled their weapons and vehicle for what's to be a final push against the Russian occupiers from Academy City. The army morale's are high and everyone are looking forward to see their place which they live will be freed by the end of the day…or so if the Russians didn't give a fierce resistance.

Kamijou Touma, now a Colonel after a certain eventful day that changes the course of the war in Academy City is now visiting his men.

"How are you holding up boys?" Touma asks his men.

"Fine sir, can't wait to kick some Russians up on their asses and sent them crying for their mom's." One of his men responded enthusiastically.

"Good one Private Tenma, but save that enthusiasm for the enemy. I want everyone in their top shape when the fighting starts." Touma smiles at them before continuing to see the others.

Then he meet Misaka with several of male and female medics, he decided to sent Misaka to the medical units to keep her safe from the frontlines.

"Hey Mikoto, got a minute?" He said to Misaka.

"What is it Touma?" She asks.

"I'm just saying, when the fighting starts…let me handle the fight, you should stay with those medics and tend the wounded okay." He said to Misaka in a concerned tone.

"But…how about you then?" Misaka asks him.

Touma smiled at her and just said, "I can take care of myself. Don't you worry about me okay?"

Misaka is still concerned that…Touma might still be hurt…eventually. But she has to admit, based on her own experience with him; even if he's injured that bad, he still live and that was her assurance of him.

"Alright, please don't get injured too much okay?" She said with a smile.

"_In the end, she still think I'm gonna get injured huh?_ Fukou da…" He sighed.

Then the commander of the 1st Defense Force, Colonel Keiji appears next to Touma and patted his shoulder.

"Hey Touma come on, it's time." He said.

"Alright Keiji, good luck Mikoto." He said to Misaka before leaving her while Misaka just waving her hands to him.

An Hour Later,

A mass column of vehicles and tanks are gathered at their chosen staging area with soldiers readied their weapons and some are still making their final preparation and others are awaiting the signal to launch the advance.

Touma meanwhile, is equipping himself and then he take a look at Kenji's late mother's ring and said, "This is it Kenji, time to end this once and for all"

After a minute later, General Sakizawa arrived and climbed aboard one of the tanks and stand look at his men before beginning his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today is the day that we will drive the enemy back to where they came from! With the help of our fellow Japanese Self-Defense Force allies, we have the advantage in numbers and equipment against the dreaded Russian Invasion Force! But beware, the enemy will fought bravely to defend their own! Some of us may lie dead but your sacrifice will not be in vain!" and then he pauses when the men cheered.

He then continued again, "But remember also of the sacrifice of those who gave their lives, especially Colonel Fujitaka Kenji and his men who have given theirs so that this day will come! We will win this battle so that their memories will be remembered among us!"

Then the crowd cheers loudly and several Japanese Air Self-Defense Force F-15J and the new ATD-X fighters soars through the skies.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! Go to your vehicles, it's time for WAR !" He shouted and then followed by the crowd cheering and then immediately got into their vehicles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 2nd District (Russian HQ),

Academy City, Japan.

14th January 2022 (0630 Hours).

It was a pretty tense day; the remaining Russian forces are preparing their defenses for the upcoming attack. General Pavel is overseeing the construction of the HQ defense. After the lost of half of their forces, the Russians now only have 4 Infantry Regiments including 1 fresh Regiment arrived from Sakhalin Island with 2 Tank Battalions, 2 Airborne Divisions and a handful of artillery; 2 mortars and 4 mobile artillery, mostly old but reliable 2S7 Pion and KV-20 Zhukov's.

"Colonel Igor, report." He asks one of his remaining 3 commanders after the losses of most of their officers during the 23rd District assault which the Russians in Academy City could never recovered most of their earlier strength prior to the Invasion.

"General, we have established and fortify three firebases on the 7th, 15th and 18th District." Igor informed.

"Good, I hope it is enough to hold the Academy City forces" Pavel said.

Suddenly Igor asks about Pavel's plan by saying, "Sir, are you sure we can hold against the Academy City? We don't have any more reinforcements left."

"If we hold out longer then we have the prospect of winning this war and the High Command will send more troops for us." Pavel said convincingly.

"But sir, what if the High Command didn't send more reinforcements after this? What should we do?" Igor asks.

"Even if High Command won't send more reinforcements…we'll just have to see this through the end Igor." Pavel replied.

Suddenly a soldier came and said to them, "Tovarishch General, the scout team has arrived. They said they have important information to give to you sir!"

"Very well soldier, dismissed" Pavel thank the soldier and both him and Igor then proceed to meet with the scouting team.

A minute later,

When both Pavel and Igor arrived, they are greeted by two other commanders who are also talking to the scouting team, and they are worried.

"Ah Colonel Ustinov and Aleksander. What is happening?" Pavel asks both of his commanders.

"Tovarishch General, we got grave news from the scouting team." One of them named Aleksander replied.

Pavel asks, "What's the news Aleksander?"

"The ACDF has finally mobilize all of their forces against us…I fear this is to be their major assault against us." Aleksander swiftly reply.

"Anything else?" Pavel asks as if Aleksander know more about this.

"It seems…they have full support of the JSDF forces from the Tokyo Military District, the scout team saw several detachment of JSDF are joining the ACDF forces for the push. We believe they're trying to do a pincer movement on our Headquarters." Aleksandr explained.

Pavel immediately frowned upon hearing the news and then he instructed the three commanders, "Ustinov, Aleksander; you two will go to the 15th and 18th District with your forces respectively. Me and Igor on the other hand, will handle the 7th District and our HQ defense."

Immediately after he gives the order, a roaring sound of several F-15J fighter aircraft swoop in and started their strafing run.

"ENEMY AIRPLANE'S ATTACKING! TAKE COVER!" a Russian soldier shouted before he became a target of the enemy fighters guns.

"_Chyort_! Anyone take that damn plane out of the sky!" Pavel shouted.

Then a Buk-M1-2 Anti-Aircraft vehicle appeared from their makeshift garage and fired one of their deadly 9M317ME Missiles and hit one F-15J which then crash into an ammunition depot storing artillery shells and other supplies. After seeing one of their planes is shot down, the rest F-15J's immediately break off their attack.

"Oh great! We don't have enough shells for the artillery! Lieutenant!" Pavel calls one of the soldiers who apparently is a Lieutenant.

"_Da_ General?"

"Are you responsible for that depot?" Pavel asks.

"_Da_, I am." The Lieutenant quickly answered.

"Can you tell me when is the next supply convoy arrived?" Pavel asks again.

The Russians get most of their supplies from the Tokyo Harbor which is still in Russian hands during the course of their campaign in Academy City.

"About 5 Hours General." The Lieutenant replied.

"Good, I want those supplies immediately! Igor, stay here and guard the HQ, I'll go to the front myself." Pavel ordered his Colonel before wearing his combat gears and uniforms.

"_Da_ General" Igor saluted before meeting with the rest of his men.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Kremlin, Moscow.

Russian Federation

14th January 2022. (0130 Hours MSD (0630 JST))

In front of the entrance of the Kremlin building in Moscow, a limousine stops in front of it and a person which is the Arch-Bishop Nikolai Tolstoy with his two bodyguards which is his own trained magician comes out from the limo after being opened by a guard.

"What business are you here in this early morning Arch-Bishop Tolstoy?" The guard asked.

Nikolai Tolstoy, the Arch-Bishop of the Russian official Orthodox Church replied, "Well, your President told me to come here for he has something important to say to me."

"I see, come inside Arch-Bishop" The guard allowed him and his bodyguards to enter.

A Minute Later,

After entering the Kremlin, Tolstoy and his bodyguards are being led to the Kremlin's meeting room and inside, he sees President Viktor along with Deputy and also the Foreign Minister Andrei Shevchenko too. Inside this meeting room, there is also a large monitor that is used to talk with foreign dignitaries or other ministers by teleconference.

"Mr. President, I am here as you told. May I know the reason why you call me here?" Tolstoy asks.

Viktor look at him and said, "You will know soon…patch me to the Academy City representative."

Viktor's action surprises Tolstoy and then he immediately asks, "Mr. President, we're in a war! Why do you want to talk with the representative of our enemy!"

Viktor replied, "I should have known our action against Academy City was a futile action from the very beginning…if not for you and General Pavel, we should have won against the Americans already!"

Immediately after that, an old female face appears on the monitor screen.

"Good morning to you President Viktor." The woman said in English.

"Ah Director Oyafune Monaka, nice to meet you" Viktor said to the woman who is actually one of the Academy City Board of Directors, Oyafune Monaka.

Tolstoy just stunned at what happened while Viktor and Oyafune continues their discussion.

Meanwhile, Shevchenko only look and thought, "_I just hope nothing bad happened…_"

"We like to propose a truce and a ceasefire between our forces and also to withdraw my troops from Academy City." Viktor purpose his term of peace.

Oyafune then respond, "Very well, we will discuss this with the rest of the Directors and you'll be inform immediately when we have decide."

"Thank you Director Oyafune, we wish this pointless war between us ended quickly." Viktor said, hoping to end the war with the Academy City quickly.

The conversation ended and then Tolstoy immediately snapped, "HOW DARE YOU VIKTOR! THOSE PEOPLE CANNOT BE TRUSTED! ONCE THEY GOT THEIR TRUCE! THEY'LL BUILD UP THEIR FORCES AND INVADE US INSTEAD!"

Knowing that Tolstoy has reached his limit of patience, Viktor said, "This is for the good of the Motherland Tolstoy."

"FOR THE MOTHERLAND! Remember Viktor, I'm the one who helped your father rise to power and I'm also the one that helped YOU became the President! I can take you down as easy as I raise you through the top!" Tolstoy threatened him.

"Is that a threat Arch-Bishop?" Viktor retorted.

Tolstoy smiled and just said, "No but…" Then he nodded at his bodyguard and one of the struck his deputy who is standing beside him with a fireball and killed.

Viktor surprised and Tolstoy then look at him and said, "That is a threat."

Viktor immediately check his deputy for life signs and then said to Tolstoy, "You MONSTER!"

"Those who oppose me must suffer the consequences" Tolstoy said while he nodded his other bodyguard to kill him.

"Dropped the peace term or I'll kill you." Tolstoy said while his bodyguard prepared his fireball spells to kill the President.

Viktor just laughed and said, "Damn it!"

Then a loud gunshot heard and after that, one of the bodyguards is down with a hole on his head.

"WHO DID THAT!" Tolstoy demand.

Then all attention shifts to Shevchenko who is actually holding a gun and said, "Nobody moves! President! Get here now! _Good thing I brought my gun…I knew some bad things will happen_!"

As soon as the President move besides Shevchenko, several armed guards arrived and everyone stunned at what has happened.

"Mr. President, what happened!" One of the guards asks.

Viktor immediately said, "This 'Arch-Bishop' and his men are trying to assassinate me! These people are trying to attempt a Coup against the Government!"

"THIS IS NOT TRUE!" Tolstoy tried to convince the guards.

One of the guards finally said, "Arch-Bishop Nikolai Tolstoy, you and your men are under arrest for attempting a coup against Russia. Get him men!" He ordered and several men came forward with their weapons pointing at the Arch-Bishop and his remaining bodyguards.

Immediately, Tolstoy ordered his bodyguard to attack the President, "Now! _If I fall, then you shall come with me_!" He ordered while looking at Viktor.

His bodyguard manages to throw one fireball at the President but immediately, Shevchenko pushed Viktor and instead took the force of the attack. In that confusion, the guards then opens fire at Tolstoy and his bodyguard. A minute later, the conference room is filled with bullet holes and bodies including the Arch-Bishop and his men.

Viktor who just saved by Shevchenko from last desperate actions by Tolstoy now are with him who is heavily injured by the attack that was meant to Viktor.

"Shevchenko! Hold on! GET THE AMBULANCE HERE NOW!" He ordered the guards and then looks back at the dying Shevchenko.

"V-Viktor…" Shevchenko struggled to spoke a word with blood coming out from his mouth.

"Don't push yourself Shevchenko! The ambulance should be here any minute now!" He said trying to encourage Shevchenko to live.

Shevchenko look at Viktor and smiled while said, "V-Viktor, I…d-don't have m-much…time…l-left. Y-You a-are a…good…l-leader a-and a… good friend V-Viktor. Ugh…"

"Why…? Why did you sacrifice yourself for me? I'm not that good of a leader my father was!" Viktor shouts at him.

"No…t-to be a g-good leader…y-you don't have to…f-follow the e-examples of y-your father Viktor…You h-have your…own way…to lead t-the people…A-After all…this years, I-I wish this war would end…W-We nearly beat the A-Americans…w-why do we need a-another war? V-Viktor…please…end t-this senseless w-wars against A-Academy C-City…p-please…" Shevchenko pleads to him.

Knowing that his time is near…Viktor didn't have any choice and said to Shevchenko, "I…promise Shevchenko."

Feeling glad, Shevchenko said, "_S-Spasibo_…_tovarischi._" and finally closes his eyes at the same time the ambulance siren is heard outside the Kremlin.

"_Do svidaniya_...Shevchenko…" He said to his dead friend a final farewell.

"Mr. President, the ambulances are waiting outside." The guards inform.

"Tell them to get here…we have 5 bodies to be picked up." Viktor said in a sad tone.

He then take a last look at Shevchenko and said to him, "I promise to end this senseless wars…you have my word." And then leave him.

He then talked to one of the guards, "Captain, I need a list of the remaining commanders in Academy City and also take me to the Army High Command A.S.A.P."

The captain acknowledges it and tells the rest of his men. A minute later, Viktor headed to the Russian Central Military Headquarters with the lists of the remaining commanders in Academy City in his hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy City 7th District,

Academy City, Japan.

14th January 2022 (0750 Hours)

An hour after departed from their main base, a group of armored column of the 3rd Defense Force is entering the Russian occupied 7th District. Kamijou Touma and his men is inside one of the APC's, eager and can't wait to get into the fight.

"Alright boys, in ten minutes we will hit their outpost. Expect heavy resistance from the Russian as this outpost is very important for their defense. 2nd and 1st Defense Force will move in and rendezvous with us after they taken care of the two other outpost at the 15th and the 18th District. Any questions?" Touma brief his men which are also broadcasted through the radio about the objective of the operation.

One of his men asks, "Is the enemy got artillery support?"

"Intel has confirmed that they have artillery. Our flyboys attempted to destroy them but their AA units cause a lot of pains on their asses. Luckily, they manage to blow up their munition depot and that gave the Russians limited shells before they have to wait their supplies." Touma informed them.

The driver immediately shouted at them, "ETA 10 MINUTES!"

Touma then look to his men and asks them, "ALRIGHT! READY TO KICK SOME ASS?"

Then the rest of his men together with the others from the radio shouted, "YES SIR!"

Touma then take a last look on the strap Misaka gave to him and kissed it before putting back into his pocket.

"_This time Kenji…protect me and Mikoto…we will gonna free this City one way or another._" He thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown Location (Possibly somewhere in the 7th District Underground Facility),

Academy City, Japan.

14th January 2022. (0750Hours).

During the course of the war, the General Superintendent of Academy City, Aleister Crowley are hiding inside an underground facility that also acted as an intelligence center for the ACDF Intelligence Division deep under the 7th District after the Russians overrun the 7th District during the earlier months of the war.

"So, the Russian President is requesting a truce from us?" Aleister asks Director Oyafune Monaka through the monitor screen after she talks with the Russian President Viktor Kapalkin.

"Yes General Superintendent, he said he will inform the rest of commanding officer in Academy City to pull out immediately…if we give them time of course." Oyafune continued.

Aleister just chuckles and said, "Very well…we will accept their peace request...but I want to see this last show before accepting it though…" while looking at the other monitor that shows the current situation on Academy City.

"As you wish, General Superintendent." Oyafune said before she ended her communication with Aleister.

"The End Game begins...now." Aleister whispered to himself and grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the 7th District,

Academy City, Japan.

14th January 2022. (0751 Hours)

A group of 20 men are moving behind enemy lines, they are the other part of the ACDF Special Forces Division which is lead by a certain blue haired boy with an earring on his ears named Aogami Pierce lead the 20 Commando group. Their orders are to disable the Russian artillery so that the advancing armies are safe from artillery bombardment. He was picked up by Tsuchimikado during the ACDF retreat to the 20th District and promoted to lead the commando team. He himself had led countless sabotaging operations against the Russians for the ACDF and the Chinese for the JSDF.

"Commander Pierce, are you sure this is the right way?" One of the Commando's asks Aogami after he ordered them to take a rest in an abandoned store.

"I'm sure; I know this place like the back of my hand!" Their commander said cheerfully.

"You sound cheerful commander, why?" his right hand man asks.

"Why you said? Come on! Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna be a war hero and all the girls will come swarming at me!" He said while hugging his modified TAR-21 which featured a suppressor and optical sight and also using an experimental APE rounds (Armor Piercing Explosive Round) which is developed before the war.

The other commandos laugh and one of them replies, "Yeah, we all gonna get some girls after this war is over!"

Then Aogami said to the rest, "That's right guys! But you all gotta stay alive you got me?"

"Yes Sir" the commandos respond.

"Alright, the site where the Russian artillery is just a few clicks away from here. Destroy that and our tasks are finished guys." Aogami said before the rest started moving again.

The next few hours to come will be one of the most intense hours for Touma and all that is involved in the final stage of the war.

To be continued…

* * *

Okay guys, it's been awhile since I haven't being updating my stories. First of all again, I'm sorry for the misspelling or wrong usage of words since English is not my main. But also I wanna thank to those who give a review even this story is not…that good. I decided this final chapter will be in three parts or so…not including the Epilogue though. But anyway, enjoy your reading and review it. Oh and sorry again if I'm abusing the Russian language.


	29. Chapter 25: End Game Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series and also the game because I only take the theme and ideas from it. The To Aru Series is belonging to JC Media and ASCII Media Works and EndWar with World in Conflict is belonging to Tom Clancy and Ubisoft respectively.

Authors Note: Okay, for those who are out there reading this story, I just wanna say…I like my story the way it is. I don't want someone who thinks that Academy City should be more powerful by using the equipment based on the LN and I intend 'NOT' to refer to that. And of course…I'll reconsider to include the other Level 5's…maybe…depend on my mood. Oh and there might be some grammatical error and wrong usage of tenses but please bear with me okay.

* * *

Chapter 25: End Game Part 2

Russian Mobile Artillery Position (Between 2nd and 7th Districts),

Academy City, Japan.

14th January 2022. (0855 Hours)

"_Ladno tovarishchi!_ We need to load that artillery round! Our comrades at the firebases really need an artillery support to drive those Japanese people from our base! _Bystro_!_ Davaĭ_!" a Russian Captain ordered his artillery team that is consisted of 2 KV-20 Zhukov and 2S7 Pion Heavy Artillery to load their artillery shells.

Unknown to them, a group of 20 well armed men are observing them from a partially destroyed and abandoned building that are lead by a certain blue haired teenager named Aogami Pierce.

"Ronin Flight this is Disciple Lead, how far of you over?" Aogami contact a flight of F-15J's of the JASDF that is tasked to destroy the Russian artillery to minimize the ACDF casualties during their last push.

(Radio) "Ronin Lead here. Roger that Disciple, we hear you loud and clear. We're approaching Academy City Airspace through the eastern sector. A flight of F-15's armed with HARM are ready. Waiting for you to paint the target over." The F-15J's Flight lead callsign Ronin Lead responded.

"Alright Ronin Lead, just wait for our signal. We're spotted a couple of IGLA AA Batteries surrounding the area, we're going to take them out and place a beacon for your strike." Aogami said while looking at the AA position with his binocular. Ironically, they didn't bring any explosive device since they have ran out of it during their previous secret operations.

(Radio) "Ten-Four Disciple Lead, we'll be standing by to await further orders." Ronin Lead then shut off his comms until Aogami contacted them again.

Aogami then looked at his men, "Alright guys, this is it. We're going to take out those IGLA's and planted a beacon so that the Fighters can attack them. Okay, we're Oscar-Mike" Aogami said while loading his TAR-21 and the rest of the men nodded in agreement.

Satisfied with his men, Aogami then signals the rest to move carefully and divided his 20 men strong to two groups. One group will distract the enemy and the other disabling the anti-air defense. Then they heard the first shot of the day following with the artillery returning fire.

"They've started huh?" Aogami thought as the sounds of the gunfire and artillery erupted.

One of his men then pats his shoulder and nodded at him that they should move quickly and Aogami nodded back in return.

* * *

Academy City 7th District (Nearing a Russian Firebase designated as **Alpha**),

Academy City, Japan.

14th January 2022 (0855 Hours).

A large group of Type 96 APC accompanied by Type 89 IFV escorted by handful of Type 90 Tanks approached the Russian Firebase. The major offensive is about to begin.

"ETA in 10 Seconds! Be careful out there!" A driver in one of the APC's informs his passenger of their estimated arrival time.

Touma, one of the occupants of the APC then said to the men, "Alright, everyone! As soon as we arrived, our artillery will begin their bombardment! After that! Follow me and stay alive!" While checking up his weapons for the last time…as as his men checks their own weapons.

Everyone is ready; they just only have to wait for the APC's ramps to open and when it did 3 minutes after… the first allied artillery fire attacked the Russian position as the rest of the attacking force heard through their comms. All hell breaks loose after that. As soon as the first soldier touched the ground, artillery shells immediately landed on the armored group.

"ALL UNITS! MOVE FORWARD!" Touma screamed as he ordered his men to advance into the hailstorm of gunfire and artillery shells.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Russian Firebase **Alpha** (Academy City 7th District),

Academy City, Japan.

14th January 2022 (0855 Hours, 3 minutes before)

It was relatively calm at the Russian Firebase situated at the 7th District. Built to defend the Main Headquarters after the disastrous 23rd District assault and the increased resistance from the ACDF forces. It is consists by two pillbox position built entirely of sandbag and being armed with a 12.7mm NSV Machinegun.

Other than the pillboxes, there are also makeshift Anti-Tank bunker equipped with the 9M133 '**Kornet**' Guided Missile Launcher together with one watchtower for defensive purposes. Soldiers who occupy the base are consisted of the Russian Regular 234th Infantry Regiment; bolstered by a division of the Russian VDV Paratroopers named the 12th Guards Airborne Division and one armored unit from the 8th Armored Corps that consisted of a handful of T-80U and BMP-3 along with their Tunguska AA vehicle. To reach the base, the attackers have to go through dangerous layer of defense consist of makeshift hedgehog (Tank Traps), barbed wire, foxholes and occasionally an anti-infantry mine for unfortunate infantry.

Several Russian troopers are digging into their foxholes; some smokes while others drinking either water or vodka.

"You know what Harkhov, this vodka is the best I had since I came into this goddamn city!" Said a young Paratrooper named Corporal Ordenko said to his partner Corporal Hakkhov.

"Well, keep that vodka aside Ordenko, who knows when those Japanese bastards attack." Hakhov said while checking his RPK Light Machine Gun.

"_O, pozhaluĭsta _Harkhov! At least a sip is enough, who know's when I'm not able to drink vodka anymore right?" Ordenko said to his partner.

"Ordenko, I sai-" before he finishes his word, an artillery shell exploded near their foxholes and the two immediately ducked deep inside the foxhole for cover.

At the same time,

General Pavel is supervising the defense of Firebase** Alpha** when the first artillery shell landed at the base.

"Lieutenant-Colonel, status report." Pavel asks the commanding officer of the Firebase, a Lieutenant-Colonel.

"General! The ACDF has begun their attacks! Firebase **Bravo** and **Delta **are come under attack!" The Lieutenant-Colonel replied.

Even the radio also broadcast similar attacks reported by other Firebase in the 15th and 18th District which also are intense as here.

Then Pavel heard another transmission,

(Radio) "Forward Defense to base! Forward Defense to base! [Sound of gunfire] The enemy is advancing to our position! [Artillery explosion] WE NEED FIRE SUPPORT AT CO-ORDINATE **G7** _PRIYOM_!"

Pavel immediately replied, "Standby, we will call artillery fire on your location." He then turned to a radio operator next to him and gives him the co-ordinate.

The radio operator and calls the artillery unit, "Sevastopol, this is Command, requesting artillery at co-ordinate G7!"

A response came in,

(Radio) "_Da_! Fire for effect!" The Artillery that is callsigned Sevastopol replied following an audible artillery firing from the radio.

One of General Pavel's aide comes to him and asks, "What is your next order General?" as he saluted at Pavel.

Pavel just replied, "Man the defenses and push the enemy back." And his aide saluted at him and heads out again to give orders to his men.

General Pavel himself picks up his Holographic AN-94 and turned to the rest of his men. "Alright _tovarishchi_! Get to your posts! We will have a long day ahead of us!" and they dispersed along with Pavel who's accompanied by a radio operator.

* * *

GRU Headquarters, Khodinka.

Russian Federation.

14th January 2022. (0900 Hours JST)

After an attempt for his life that have failed but at a costs of one of his trusted friend, President Viktor Kapalkin are now heading to the GRU Headquarters in Khodinka. He is in a well armored Limousine, accompanied by Russian Militia (Police) Squad Car and his own Bodyguards of SGB's in 2 BTR-112 'Cockroach' IFV.

"Mr. President, you look tired sir." His limousine driver said after looking at Viktor through the rear mirror, he can see the Viktor's clothes still drenched in blood.

"I'm fine driver; just keep your eyes on the road." Viktor said calmly to the driver. He noticed that he hasn't changed his blood soaked clothes but he's just ignored it.

"Yes Mr. President." The driver obeys his order.

Inside his limousine is his acting chief of the FSB named Ruslan Mehmediyev also accompanies him after being called to the Kremlin by Viktor to accompany him to the GRU HQ.

"Mr. President, this is the list of the commanders that are still alive in Academy City." Ruslan said while handing the dossier contains the number of Russian Commanders that are involved in the Invasion.

"Thank you" the President replied while drinking his mineral water and received the dossier and read thoroughly.

The Convoy finally arrived at the GRU HQ where he is met by the director of the GRU named Lieutenant General Dimitri Vorshevsky.

"Mr. President! What happened?" Vorshevsky surprised to see the President's suit is drenched in someone's blood.

"What happened to me is not important right now. Lieutenant-General, send this message to this commanders in Academy City. Tell them that this is a Direct Order!" Viktor then handed the dossier to the Lieutenant-General along with the message that they should retreat from Academy City.

Lieutenant-General Vorshevsky is surprised after hearing what the President said, "You can't be serious sir?"

Viktor stare at him with a threatening looks, "If you don't do what I said…I will have you court-martialed and send to the _Gulag_! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"_D-Da_! I'll do it immediately!" The Lieutenant-General saluted and heads inside the headquarters to do his work.

His FSB Chief, Ruslan then approaches him and asks, "What are you going to do now Mr. President?"

Viktor answer is simple, "Make a Press conference here...Now."

* * *

Academy City 7th District, (Russian Firebase Alpha Defensive Line),

Academy City, Japan.

14th January 2022. (0900 Hours)

"Damn, I didn't know they can set up elaborate defensive lines! AT Mines, barbed wire, and tank traps! This people are good I can admit that!" Touma said while leading his men into the maelstrom of the battle.

Several ACDF and JGSDF troopers advances and overrun one foxhole but ended up being killed by other Russian soldiers holding in another foxhole.

Sound of Russian and Academy City Defense Forces firearms echoed through the City itself. Explosions and subsequent artillery bombardment from both sides tear the City apart. Troops from both sides try to gain initiative by moving from building to building to attack their enemy but both eventually being repelled.

"WHAT SHOULD WE DO SIR?" A soldier comes up to Touma who are now taking cover behind a destroyed Type 90 Tank with the rest of his survived men.

"Lemme think alright! Sergeant! How's the rest of the attacking force are doing?" Touma looked at one of his sergeant.

"Not quite good sir! Other attack groups are all held up by stiff Russian opposition! It will take time to punch through their defenses" His sergeant informs.

Touma clenched his fist and then reloads his SCAR with a fresh clip rounds and then said to his sergeant, "Do we have any heavy armor in our vicinity?" He asks if there are any tanks that are remaining.

Then a crackle is heard in his head-comms,

(Radio)[Bravo Lead this is Anvil 1-9, we're loaded with HE rounds and ready to attack enemy fortifications. Just tell us where to point our guns.] A Type 90 Tank operator callsigned Anvil 1-9 reporting in to Touma.

Touma replied, "Solid Copy Anvil 1-9. First target is the watchtower 60 meters from my position" while looking at the watchtower that are full of snipers. The snipers pinned down Touma and his units and manage to kill several ACDF and JGSDF troopers that time.

(Radio)[Copy that Bravo Lead, firing] As soon as Anvil 1-9 replied, their 120 mm smoothbore cannon fired the HE round and hit directly at the watchtower, with several body parts flying around from the tower itself.

Touma felt relief as he now sees that the snipers won't be a problem for now and then he contacted Anvil 1-9, "Anvil 1-9 this is Bravo Lead, me and my men is Oscar-Mike, cover us will you?"

(Radio)[Roger that Bravo Lead, we'll provide cover for you and your men] Anvil 1-9 replied and the tank started firing their co-axial machine-guns at the fortifications suppressing the Russian to give Touma and his units to advance.

Touma then shouts to his men, "ALRIGHT BOYS! WE'RE OSCAR-MIKE!" and they advance under the cover of their tanks while their surrounding is bombarded by heavy artillery fire.

* * *

Russian Mobile Artillery Position (Between 2nd and 7th Distrcit)

Academy City, Japan.

14th January 2022. (0940 Hours)

With the Russians still fires their artillery at the attacking ACDF and JGSDF forces, Aogami's team must neutralized the artillery before it overwhelms the attacking force.

(Radio)[Disciple Lead, this is Disciple 2-3, we're ready at your command.] One of Aogami's men who lead another group of 10 Commandos inform Aogami that they are in position.

"Alright Disciple 2-3, wait for out mark." Aogami said through his head-comms and then looks at the rest of his men.

He said to them, "Alright guys, this is it!" and the rest understood what Aogami means and nodded in agreement.

"Good, now everyone…on my mark…" Everyone raises their TAR-21's and awaited Aogami's order. Then Aogami stands up and shouted, "OPEN FIRE!"

The rest of his men began open fire at the Artillery unit which is taken by surprise and the first few minutes, most of the Russians lay dead while others managed to grabbed their weapon and returning fire at Aogami's men.

"Persistent are they? Alright guys! Move forward!" Aogami ordered and the rest of his men move forward while still maintain fire discipline.

The Russians panicked and their commanding officer issue order, "_Chert vozʹmi ! Vytyanite nazad ! Vytyanite nazad _!" which can be describe as a retreat order.

"They're pulling back!" One of Aogami's men shouted. There was a slight relief but Aogami knows that they'll come back in full force.

Aogami then looks to his men and give orders, "Alright, Fuyuki and Odai, you two plant the homing beacons. Ishii and Kana, disable the IGLA's so that the enemy won't use it against our flyboys. The rest form secure perimeter and escape route."

Then everyone starts to do what they ordered. A commando named Fuyuki and Odai get to work on placing the beacon at one of the artillery. While Ishii and Kana disabled the anti-air position and the rest form a perimeter.

Unexpectedly, one of them saw a large group of Russian infantry and two BTR-90 APC's approaching the artillery position with the intention to recapture it from the Commandos.

"Commander! We got incoming Russians! 50+ foot mobiles with two BTR-90 approaching! Orders Commander!" One of his men informed Aogami.

Aogami then directs his remaining men to get into cover; luckily enough there was a handful of RPG-7's left in the artillery position and said to the men, "Hold them off! After we've done with the artillery, we'll pull back immediately!"

The rest of Aogami's men nodded and loaded their weapon while some immediately grab an RPG-7's and waited for the enemy to come close.

All they can hear is some random Russian chattering among themselves and the sound of BTR-90 engines coming near their position, several men then checked their RPG's and nodded at Aogami, indicating that they are ready.

Aogami then gives the order from his comms, "OPEN FIRE!" As he stands up and pulled the trigger of his TAR-21 with his men followed suit.

A commando with an RPG open fire at one of the BTR's and exploded but then a 5.54mm bullet pierced through his skull and lies dead.

"Shit! Return Fire! Get him out of here!" Aogami said as he saw one of his commandos is down. A commando then immediately lifted his comrade's body to a safe place.

"How's the beacon coming along!" Aogami said as he reloads a fresh clip into his TAR's. He then saw Odai is downed by a sniper fire but didn't manage to plant another beacon into the last KV-20 Zhukov.

Aogami curses seeing another one is downed and then a commando with an RPG-7 shouted at him, "Commander! We can't hold them much longer! We need to pull back!" as he shoots his rocket propelled grenade at another BTR-90, causing it to explode and killing several Russian infantry who is using the BTR as cover.

"This is bad, Kai! Come over here!" Aogami called one of his commandos named Kai, he comes carrying an RPD from a fallen Russian.

"What is it Commander!"

"Sound the retreat! I'll get the airstrike here immediately! Get the wounded and the dead out immediately" Aogami said while throwing a hand grenade at the incoming Russians.

"What about you Commander! We haven't plant the last beacon yet!" Kai said to the Commander.

"Don't worry about that! You guys pull out first! I'll try to plant it and then called airstrike on them as soon as I'm done! If I didn't come in 10 minutes, you guys leave immediately." Aogami told his subordinate.

Without any question, Kai then gathers the rest of the commando's and prepare to pull out. Two commandos are left behind to assists Aogami much to his dismay. Kai then look again at Aogami and said, "Okay Commander, good luck".

Aogami just smiled and said, "Remember, Leave no one behind…"

And Kai continued, "Leave none for the enemy". He then left the artillery position.

Aogami look to his remaining two men, "Alright guys cover me! I'll go and plant the beacon!" He said while moving to plant the last beacon.

Aogami immediately contacted the fighters, "Ronin Lead this is Disciple Lead, beacon planted, release the missile."

Then they can hear the sound of a jet engine roaring through the airspace and a reply came in through Aogami's comms.

(Radio)[Roger that Disciple, we got good tones, stay away from the target area over.] Ronin Lead informed, unaware that Aogami is still inside the target area.

With the Russians advancing, Aogami then shouts to his two men, "ALRIGHT! GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF HERE! WE HAVE INCOMING MISSILES!"

Then 3 HARM's from Ronin flight streaked down towards the artillery vehicle which the beacon has been planted and Aogami with his remaining men are running as fast as they could but the missiles hit the target and exploded violently, leaving Aogami with his two commandos knocked out unconscious.

5 minutes later, Aogami wakes up from his unconsciousness but the explosion caused him to suffer some injuries, the same thing can said to his two commandos but he realized that he is now on a gunpoint by Russian soldiers.

Somewhere, Aogami's remaining men that are lead by Kai watched the scene unfolds where his commander is captured by Russian forces numbered at 30 to 40. He knew things would not turn out better for the commander. He wishes that he could go there to rescue Aogami but as he saw that he and the other commandos are outnumbered. He just gritted his teeth in despair.

Back at the destroyed artillery position, Aogami then is forced to kneel down despite he may have suffered a broken ribs. He also saw the two commandos do the same too.

"*_sigh_* I think I just broke my ribs" He said with a chuckles, his men also laughed too and that makes the Russian soldier look at them weirdly.

Then a tall man wearing a rank of Captain came forward to Aogami while being guarded by two other Russians soldiers. The Captain then speaks in Japanese, "My name is Captain Joseph Yurilenko, VDV Paratrooper of the 4th Guards Airborne Division. State your name and your rank."

Aogami replied, "Commander Aogami Pierce, Academy City Intelligence Division, [COMMANDO] Special Operations unit." The Commando is created under the ACDF Intelligence Division, different from the Academy City Special Forces Units; it's specialized in black ops and intelligence gathering with sometimes, a sabotaging operations.

"I see…" The Captain said after hearing his identity. Then he continues, "Commander Aogami, you as the commander of this Commandos, I bet you knew where is your Intelligence Division HQ yes?"

Aogami just silent and not respond to Yurilenko questions. Yurilenko then sighed and said, "A tough one eh? Very well then… I think you wouldn't be of much use." He said as he pulled out his gun and aimed at Aogami's head.

Then a Russian soldier said to his commanding officer, "_K-Kapitan_! He's a POW!" As he saw the Captain is ready to pull the trigger.

"What about it Private? If we capture more POW's, it will be hard for us to maintain our already depleted supplies…" Yurilenko said and then turns to shoot the two commandos in the head and they lie dead.

Aogami is shock and angry at what this Russian Captain has done, but he knows that himself is next…he just wished a certain spiky haired boy which is his close friend rescue him but in the end, he knows that won't happen.

"Any last words or regrets…Commander?" He said as he pointed the gun at Aogami.

Aogami chuckles and smiled, saying, "I just regret that I can't be with any women I like in my lifetime…"

And then a bullet pierce Aogami's skull, his eyes began to see nothing except darkness, it his time to leave this world. His war…is over.

"Tell the Command that we lost two KV-20 Zhukov and one 2S7 Pion heavy artillery…and the bodies, hang them…let this be example for the enemy to remember." Captain Yurilenko said as he leaves the area after giving orders to his men to take care of the bodies.

Kai and the rest of Aogami's commando saw everything and angered at the death of their commander, some of them are crying for retaliation but knowing that they are outnumbered and ran low of ammunition, they have no choice but to retreat to a friendly lines. But someday, they shall take revenge for their Commander.

And the battle for the control of Academy City is still rages on, only time could tell who will be the victor.

* * *

Authors Note: Well, another chapter this time…I just wished that people should reconsider that this is actually a fanfic and fanfic means that we can altered the fact to suit our own tastes so if there is people still unsatisfied by the way Academy City is portrayed, then don't read it because I won't add the actual fact about Academy City Forces from the LN and also…for other Level 5 characters, I think I won't add them for time being. Reviews and criticisms are welcomed. - Fuji92


End file.
